Ultimus spem
by Yiriz
Summary: El virus Z no sólo destruyó nuestro mundo, también rompió el suyo; tanto que leones y serpientes tendrán que unirse para repararlo. Una vieja profecía es su única esperanza.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Quién soy y qué diablos hago publicando una nueva historia? Bueno, mi nombre es Yiriz y tal vez me arrepienta de esto cuando sea hora de actualizar pero… no pude resistirme. Este fic será medio AU porque, si, como pueden ver en la sinopsis, tendrá zombies de por medio. ¿Por qué? Porque me fascinan los zombies y el dramione así que me dije: ¿por qué no? No planeo hacerlo muy largo, unos veinte capítulos más o menos así que… no haré más rollo y les dejaré el "prólogo", el finde subiré el primer capítulo. Sin más que decir… ¡a leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama y uno que otro personaje es producto de mi loca y fanática imaginación.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

9 de junio de 1195 (Día 86 del 808 a.Z.)

La vieja despertó de su tranquilo sueño y una voz grave salió de su boca. A cada palabra formada, el pergamino en su mesa se llenaba de extraños símbolos de líneas y líneas.

 _—_ Hostis veteres bellorum sua sponte et invite ultimae spei se convenient. Sanguis diversus pariter capaces. Leo et serpens. Tantum ita vem mirabilissimam et terribilissimam oriar. Tantum ita illa magia potentiora quam ipsa magia oriar. Ultima spes ante finem finis et initium initii veniet aetate pacis cum ipsa. Magia illorum magicorum et non magicorum. Potentia et unica… Hostis veteres bellorum ultimae spei se convenient.

La vieja cerró los ojos y cayó en su sueño eterno. Las runas en el pergamino desaparecieron en el momento en que se fue y su recuerdo sólo quedó grabado en la vieja piedra de lo profundo de una mágica cueva.

* * *

¨ ° º O º ° ¨

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé, es mega corto pero es sólo el prólogo y lo publiqué porque de no hacerlo esta historia se quedaría en el baúl por mucho tiempo más. ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Review?**

 **Yiriz**

 **PD: Para mis lectores de "Lágrimas de un ángel", como ya he dicho, seguiré con esa historia así sea lo último que haga, pero por ahora quiero sacar esta de mi cabeza que no me deja pensar en nada más. Así que no daré fecha de actualización de "Lágrimas..." porque no sé cuando ocurrirá ese milagro.**


	2. Día 1, año Z

**Día 1, año Z**

* * *

Día 1 del año Z _(15 de marzo del 2003)_

— ¿Un Apocalipsis zombie? ¿En serio?

Fueron las palabras de la joven castaña de ojos marrones al escuchar lo que su padre le decía. Vestía su traje café de falda a la rodilla, su blusa abotonada hasta el cuello y zapatos negros de tacón bajo; además de una coleta baja para evitar que su cabello la molestara a la hora de trabajar.

Estaba por salir rumbo al Ministerio de Magia cuando su teléfono sonó, supo de inmediato que eran sus padres pues nadie más la llamaba; en su mundo todos se comunicaban por medio de lechuzas.

—Papá, sé que he estado algo desaparecida para ustedes por mi trabajo pero no tienen que inventar ese tipo de cosas para que los visite —continuó, mirando su reloj de pulsera, regalo de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo.

—No es una broma, hija —se escuchó su padre, al otro lado de la línea—. Están evacuando la ciudad y no sabemos a dónde ir, por eso te llamamos.

—Papá, ya voy tarde al trabajo, te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Hermione Granger, terminando la llamada y saliendo presurosa de su departamento en el Londres mágico.

Caminó rumbo a la entrada para empleados del Ministerio y en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Entró a la sala, que tenía no más de diez pequeños cubículos con escritorios llenos de papeles, plumas y tintas, y una puerta de madera de caoba al fondo. Miró la puerta unos segundos, imaginando que, si los rumores eran ciertos, su actual jefe, el director Betburn, se jubilaría en unos meses y ella ocuparía su lugar como la directora del Departamento. No podía negar que estaba ansiosa porque los rumores se confirmaran, llegar a la dirección del Departamento sería un salto que la ayudaría a alcanzar más pronto su sueño de ser parte del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Con una sonrisa aún en su rostro al imaginar como todo en su vida iba e iría bien, llegó hasta su cubículo para encontrarse con su azabache amigo de ojos esmeralda, recargado contra la orilla de su escritorio y jugando con su varita mientas parecía pensar en algo importante que lo hacía fruncir el ceño y los labios, como si tuviera una conversación consigo en su cabeza.

— ¿En qué clase en la Academia de Aurores les enseñan a jugar con su varita cuando piensan demasiado? —pregunta Hermione divertida, pues Ronald hacía lo mismo.

Harry dio un pequeño salto al escucharla, pues no la había visto venir. Sonrió un poco y se enderezo para acercarse a su castaña amiga hasta quedar frente a ella.

—En la clase de "Como lucir bien siendo Auror" —bromeó el ojiverde, consiguiendo una risa de su amiga.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí, Harry? —cuestionó Hermione, comenzando a revisar unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio; si quería ese ascenso tenía que seguir trabajando como hasta ese momento.

Después de un minuto de no recibir respuesta, Hermione apartó la vista de los papeles para fijarla en su amigo, quién ahora lucía una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a preocuparse también.

—Es Ron —respondió el azabache al fin.

Hermione le instó con la mirada que se explicase, aunque por su expresión temía enterarse de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

—En la última misión algo salió mal y Ron… bueno… está en San Mungo —explicó Harry.

La castaña se llevó la mano a la boca y su rostro se tornó pálido ante la noticia. Ron estaba en el hospital, su novio estaba herido, ¡tenía que verlo! Sin pensarlo más se encaminó directo a la puerta con Harry pisándole los talones.

—Hey, Hermione, tranquila, él está bien, sólo estará unos días en el hospital pero ya no es grave, ya está fuera de peligro —dijo Harry a su lado mientras caminaban rumbo al ascensor de aquel piso.

— ¿Ya está fuera de peligro? ¿Ya no es grave? ¿Quieres decir que sí fue grave y estuvo en peligro? —le reprochó la castaña, mirándolo como si lo reprendiera por no hacer sus deberes.

Harry decidió no responder pues sabía que dijera lo que dijera seguro saldría mal parado. Llegaron hasta el vestíbulo, Harry la dejó frente a una chimenea pues él tenía que hacer el reporte de la misión y la castaña se perdió entre las llamas verdes después de lanzar un puñado de polvos Flu y decir claramente "San Mungo". Al salir de la chimenea en el vestíbulo de San Mungo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el cambio de ambiente oscuro del Ministerio al blanco casi total del hospital.

Mientras caminaba hacia la recepción sintió que algo estaba mal. El lugar estaba vacío. Ningún paciente quejándose en el vestíbulo, ningún memorándum volando de allá para acá, ningún sanador o medimago dando buenas o malas noticias; lo único que había era silencio, silencio de ese que te prepara para algo malo que está por ocurrir, silencio y un extraño hedor en el aire que no podía reconocer. La recepción también estaba vacía. Hermione llamó varias veces a alguien que la pudiera atender pero nadie apareció. Decidió adentrarse más al hospital en busca de su novio, no sabía qué tipo de herida había tenido pero debía estar en la cuarta planta que era donde se trataban los daños provocados por hechizos, o tal vez no pero de cualquier forma empezaría buscándolo ahí.

Tomó el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta. Al salir al pasillo sacó su varita, aquel lugar igual parecía vacío. Algo estaba mal, eso era seguro, pero su lado Gryffindor le impedía irse sin saber que pasaba. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, todas las puertas, que no eran más de diez, eran blancas y tenían un número con una pequeña placa dorada debajo con el nombre del paciente. Sin bajar la varita revisó cada nombre pero ningún "Ronald Weasley" apareció. Llegó hasta una parte en que el pasillo tenía una bifurcación a la derecha, se detuvo tres segundos a pensar que dirección tomar pero cuando dio dos pasos para seguir de frente alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló al interior de la primera habitación en el pasillo a la derecha.

Trató de soltarse y defenderse pero el desconocido la tenía bien sujeta contra él -porqué era un él, estaba segura, su aroma lo delataba- e impedía que se moviera tan sólo un poco. Le cubría la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra aprisionaba todo su cuerpo, incluyendo sus brazos. Sentía su espalda contra su pecho, por lo que suponía que era más alto que ella. Su varita se había perdido en algún lugar de la habitación durante el ataque así que no sabía qué hacer.

Defensa muggle, pensó la castaña sonriendo internamente y agradeciendo a su padre por casi obligarla a aprender defensa personal durante sus veranos. "Puede que no siempre tengas la magia para defenderte", decía su padre, y vaya que tenía razón. Estaba por atacar una de las piernas del desconocido cuando lo escuchó hablar y supo que no hacía falta que la siguiera sujetando porque ahora estaba paralizada por la sorpresa.

— ¿De acuerdo? Te voy a soltar pero trata de controlarte, no grites y no intentes matarme, ¿está bien? —volvió a hablar el desconocido ahora conocido.

Hermione asintió como pudo y él la liberó lentamente, atento por si hacía justo lo contrario a lo que le había pedido. La castaña dio un paso lejos cuando se vio liberada y volteó a su atacante. Rubio, pálido, de ojos grises, ex-Slytherin, Malfoy. No gritó, no trató de matarlo, pero se apresuró a recoger su varita que había caído cerca de la cama. Draco apretó el agarre de su propia varita al verla tomar la suya pero no hizo más, lo que impidió que Hermione tomara posición de defensa. Se miraron unos segundos antes de que ella comenzara con las preguntas.

— ¿Qué…

—No lo sé, pero allá afuera —la interrumpió el rubio, señalando la puerta— es peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso? ¿De qué hablas?

Draco la miró como preguntándose qué tan loco lo creería si le contaba lo que vio, seguro se burlaría de él, pero eso no importaba, lo que ahora importaba era salir de ese jodido lugar del demonio. Y sabía que no lo haría solo.

—Hay… Algo pasó con… No tengo idea de qué clase de encantamiento o enfermedad sea lo que les haya pasado pero todo este lugar está lleno de personas completamente locas que tratan de atacarte sin razón, no sé qué les ocurre pero muerden a otros y parecen contagiarlos, además de que los ataques parecen no hacerles daño, es una locura —explicó el rubio con seriedad, mirando por una ventana que estaba frente a la cama, recordando cómo había visto a su compañero convertirse en una de esas… cosas.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de Malfoy. Parecía decir la verdad pero, ¡por Merlín!, personas locas que te atacan sin razón y te contagian con una mordida, ¿dónde había escuchado algo así? ¡Claro! ¡En cada maldita película de zombies de esas de las que su prima era fan!

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos, aún sin creerle.

— ¿Te parece que bromeo, Granger? —preguntó él, molestándose. Había visto a uno de sus compañeros volverse loco y esa estúpida le decía que bromeaba, no estaba bromeando, joder, él sabía lo que había visto.

—Mira, Malfoy, sinceramente no pareces estar bromeando, pero… me estás diciendo que el hospital está lleno de zombies, ¡zombies! —repitió la castaña como para notar lo tonto que sonaba aquello—, ¿qué tan creíble parece?

— ¿Qué mierda es un zomni? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño, olvidado un poco el asunto de los locos de afuera para centrarse en lo loca que sonaba Granger cuando hacía referencia a su mundo muggle.

Y entonces Hermione sintió su piel erizarse y una corriente cruzar por su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama pues se mareó al caer en cuenta de la realidad. Malfoy no sabía que era un zombie, era seguro que jamás en su vida hubiese visto una película de zombies por lo que bromear con eso no era posible, si decía que había visto algo como lo que en el mundo muggle se llamaba zombie, debía ser un zombie. Zombie. El mundo muggle. Contuvo la respiración y se puso tan pálida como cuándo escuchó la noticia de Ron al recordar la llamada de aquella mañana. ¡Sus padres!

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí cuanto antes para ir en busca de sus padres, pero cuando tuvo la mano sobre el picaporte recordó que no estaba sola pues el rubio la detuvo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Draco sujetándola fuerte de la muñeca.

— ¡Suéltame! —exclamó Hermione, tratando de liberar su muñeca— ¡Suéltame, Malfoy, tengo que salir de aquí ya!

— ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? El lugar está lleno de esas personas enfermas o locas inmatables, es peligroso —dijo el rubio.

—Cuando yo llegué aquí no vi ningún zombie, sólo volveré por el mismo camino y ya está —dijo la castaña.

—No entiendo tu vocabulario muggle, Granger, ¡no sé qué mierda es un zonie! —gritó Draco comenzando a desesperarse.

Draco estaba ahí por una razón, no había huido como todos cuando la locura estalló porque tenía que salvar a su amiga y no se iría sin ella, pero necesitaba a Granger para llegar hasta allá.

—Se dice zombie, no zonie —dijo Hermione igual de desesperada que él— y los zombies son esas criaturas que me describiste, sin sentido común, te contagian a través de la sangre, no pueden morir porque prácticamente ya están muertos y sólo buscan cubrir una necesidad básica: comer.

—Así que tienen nombre, un nombre muggle porque fueron los muggles quienes lanzaron la maldición hacía la comunidad mágica, ¡los muggles nos han atacado! —exclamó el rubio.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Una maldición?! ¡Los muggles no tienen magia, idiota! —gritó Hermione harta de la situación, tenía que salir de ahí, buscar a Ron y después a sus padres.

—Pues entonces lo hicieron con su esa censa o como se llame —se corrigió Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño al no entender a qué se refería. ¿Censa? Se llevó una mano a la frente al comprender, preguntándose porqué Estudios Muggles no era una asignatura obligatoria en Hogwarts y porqué Merlín permitía que existieran magos muy sangre pura pero igual de idiotas en el mundo.

— ¡Ciencia! —gritó la castaña— ¡Es ciencia! Y tú eres un idiota que no impedirá que me vaya —estaba por levantar su varita pero el rubio previo su movimiento y con un rápido Expelliarmus se la quitó antes de que hiciera algo—. Dame mi varita, Malfoy —pidió Hermione tratando de controlar la poca paciencia que le quedaba antes de atreverse a atacar a "lo muggle".

—Te daré tu varita si me das tu palabra de que me ayudarás —dijo Draco, levantando la varita de la castaña frente a él.

— ¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué? —preguntó ella, entre curiosa y recelosa, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

—A llegar al final del último pasillo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Eso no importa. Sólo necesito llegar y tú necesitas tu varita así que… ¿trato?

— ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? —preguntó Hermione, desconfiada.

—No lo sabes.

—Entonces no te ayudo —dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—No eres la única que vino a visitar a alguien, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿A quién visitas?

— ¿A quién visitas tú?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Yo ya respondí una pregunta.

— ¡Deja de ser tan infantil y responde!

— ¿Infantil yo? ¿Quién dijo: "yo pregunté primero"? —dijo el rubio en un fallido intento de imitar la voz de la castaña

— ¡Ya! Olvídalo, me largo —Hermione abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, pero no tardó más de dos segundos en volver sobre sus pasos, cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella como si tratara de impedir que alguien entrara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco al ver la expresión de susto de la chica.

—El pasillo está lleno de zombies.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó el rubio, alarmado.

—Cállate —susurró con fuerza la castaña, cubriéndole la boca con una mano y haciéndolo quedar contra la pared—. Tienen buen oído —siguió susurrando, mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara el ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento.

—Dmdbbpdnmbbdnd —el rubio trató de hablar, pero le fue imposible pues seguía con la boca obstruida por la mano femenina.

— ¿Qué?

—Dmbd —comenzó Draco, pero se detuvo al ver que la castaña parecía no darse cuenta de que le seguía tapando la boca, rodó los ojos y alejó la mano con facilidad—. Dije que cómo es que pueden tener buen oído.

—Son como animales, sólo quieren comer, sobrevivir, se vuelven depredadores —explicó Hermione, recordando una de las tantas películas que su prima le obligaba a ver en aquellos veranos en que visitaba a sus tíos en América.

Draco miró hacia la puerta unos segundos antes de tenderle su varita a la castaña, ella la tomó sin vacilar. Escucharon un gruñido cerca de la puerta que los hizo sobresaltarse. Se miraron directo a los ojos y en un pacto silencioso acordaron ayudarse. Ella lo ayudaría a llegar hasta el final del último pasillo si él la ayudaba a encontrar a quien fuera que visitaba.

Con las varitas en alto, el rubio abrió la puerta lentamente, revisando cuantos y que tan cerca estaban los zombies. Contó al menos seis que seguro habían escuchado sus gritos. No eran muchos pero si no se apresurada podrían llegar más. Draco salió primero, seguido de cerca por la castaña. Los zombies parecían aún no notar su presencia, pero eso sólo duro dos segundos pues, como bien había dicho Hermione, estos zombies parecían tener un buen oído porque voltearon a ellos con sus cabe as ligeramente giradas como si trataran de escuchar aún más sus callados pasos.

— ¡ _Bombarda_! —gritó Hermione, atacando directo a la cabeza de un zombie y sorprendiendo a Draco tanto por el grito como porque el zombie cayó al suelo y no se levantó.

—Creí que no podían morir —dijo Draco saliendo de su asombro, mirándola de reojo pero sin quitar su atención de los caminantes que se acercaban acorralándolos en el pasillo.

—Oh, claro que pueden… ¡ _expelliarmus_! —se interrumpió Hermione, atacando a la cabeza de otro zombie y derribándolo.

Draco lanzó un _expelliarmus_ que arrojó a uno de los zombies al inicio del pasillo pero éste se levantó y volvió a su camino.

—Pero tienes que atacar a la cabeza, más concretamente, al cerebro —terminó de explicar la castaña, tirando a otro.

Draco entendió y se sintió estúpido por no haberlo deducido antes al ver los ataques específicos de la chica. Atacó a la cabeza de un caminante con un _Septumsempra_ y no tardaron en aparecer grandes cortes en su rostro que ahora sangraba por todos lados. El zombie siguió cambiando, uno, dos, tres pasos, Draco estaba por atacarlo de nuevo pero éste terminó cayendo al fin. El rubio pareció reaccionar ante el golpe sordo del cuerpo cayendo al suelo y miró a su alrededor, había siete cuerpos tirados, él sólo había acabado con uno por lo que Granger se había hecho cargo de los otros seis. Habían matado a siete magos.

— ¿Por qué los matamos? —preguntó Draco sin pensar.

Hermione lo miró sin entender, con ojos entrecerrados. Bajó su varita y suspiró.

—Sonará cruel pero… eran ellos o nosotros —respondió Hermione, comenzando el camino entre los cuerpos fuera del pasillo.

Draco la vio alejarse. Ellos o nosotros. De eso se trataba ahora, igual que en los días de guerra. Ellos o nosotros. Esperaba estar del lado correcto esta vez.

Llegaron al último pasillo, Hermione sin encontrar la placa con el nombre de "Ronald Weasley" y Draco con la esperanza de que su compañero se encontrara bien. Hermione entendió porque Malfoy le había pedido ayuda, el pasillo estaba lleno de zombies, debían ser al menos quince, quince zombies que giraban hacia ellos lentamente pues al parecer había escuchado sus pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo más largo de aquella parte del hospital. Hermione presionó el agarre de su varita pero se mantuvo firme repitiéndose una y otra vez que sólo eran zombies y que ella tenía magia; lanzó un primer ataque pero dio contra el brazo de uno de los caminantes haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos, salpicando el piso y las paredes con más sangre de la que ya estaba regada, el zombie ni se inmutó ante la pérdida de su brazo y siguió avanzando hacia ellos. Draco atacó también, derribando a varios contra el final del pasillo pero eso no los detuvo por mucho pues en segundos estaban de nuevo en pie.

¡Detener! ¡Claro! Una idea brilló en la mente de Hermione. Con su varita levantada convocó un _Partis Temporum_ creando una barrera entre ellos y los zombies. Los muertos siguieron caminando pero al tener contacto con la barrera salían desprendidos hacia atrás.

—Bien, ¿cómo haremos esto? —preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose al rubio.

— ¿Cómo que cómo? Matando a esas cosas, ¿no? — respondió Draco, señalando hacia el pasillo en dónde los zombies seguían tratando de atravesar la barrera, volando en el aire y dando contra la pared en su fallido intento.

—No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

—Claro que sí, sólo les volamos la cabeza y listo.

—Son demasiados —recalcó Hermione cómo si él no lo hubiera notado.

—Pues tu querida comadreja está en este pasillo así que a menos que no sea él a quién viniste a visitar bien podemos irnos y olvidarnos de este asunto —dijo Draco, mirándose las uñas como fingiendo desinterés.

Hermione se acercó a la barrera, casi cruzándola, en un intento de ver la puerta con el nombre de Ron. Y ahí estaba, era la antepenúltima puerta del pasillo. Casi sintió como se relajaba al leer el "Ronald Weasley" de la placa.

—Bien, haremos esto, tú los de la izquierda y yo los de la derecha —organizó Hermione con determinación.

— ¿Ese es tu brillante plan? —preguntó el rubio, levantando una ceja con burla.

— ¿Tienes uno mejor? —rezongó la castaña.

Draco no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar hacia el pasillo lleno de esas cosas. Hermione interpretó eso como un _"está bien, hagámoslo"_ y después de quitar la barrera comenzaron a atacar.

La castaña lanzó un _Reducto_ que dio justo en el blanco haciendo a uno de los zombies caer, pero los otros catorce seguían avanzando. Draco también atacó, en un par de segundos cinco de los caminantes habían caído, pero aún quedaban nueve. Los hechizos salían de ambas varitas uno tras otro, pero debido a la cercanía eran pocos los que daban contra la cabeza, mago y bruja retrocedían ante el avance de los zombies. Ocho, siete, seis, uno se lanzó hacía Hermione pero ella logró alejarlo con un _Expulso_ que lo mandó hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Cinco, cuatro, iban a lograrlo, no había resultado tan difícil como se había imaginado.

Draco estaba a sólo unos pasos de la puerta, Granger estaba detrás de él, lanzó un _Bombarda_ contra el último zombie que le impedía el paso, pero antes de abrir la puerta miró a la castaña quien terminó derribando al último zombie del pasillo. Hermione dio un paso lejos del caminante, su respiración se tranquilizaba a cada segundo, incluso una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro cuando se volteó hacía el rubio y se encontró con que la apuntaba con su varita, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de protegerse cuando vio un rayo rojo que iba directo a ella, se preparó para el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Un golpe de algo que cayó se escuchó a su espalda y ella giró para ver otro cuerpo desangrándose en el suelo. Estaba por agradecerle cuando sonidos de gruñidos y pasos les llegaron desde el pasillo por el que habían venido. Draco se apresuró hacía la castaña y jalándola del brazo, abrió la última puerta para internarse en el cuarto en donde esperaba encontrar a su amiga.

Ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio pegados a la puerta para oír si los zombies habían vuelto a infestar el lugar. Segundos después Hermione soltó el aire al no escuchar nada proveniente del pasillo, no quería enfrentarse a esas cosas de nuevo al salir. Draco reaccionó al sentir a la castaña tensarse en su mano, pues aún no la había soltado, y despegó sus ojos de la puerta para fijarlos en el lugar en que Hermione miraba lo que fuera que mirara. Él presionó más la muñeca de ella al ver lo que tenían frente a ellos. Su cabello era lacio, largo y rubio, sus ojos azules parecían sin vida y la sangre de alguien que no veían contrastaba con el blanco de su piel y del camisón de paciente que vestía. El líquido viscoso de color rojo oscuro cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, goteaba de su boca y de sus manos dejando en el blanco suelo a sus pies gotas de distintos tamaños que le daban un aspecto más tétrico a la imagen.

Hermione miró por todo el cuarto en busca de la víctima de la rubia y encontró un rastro de sangre que se dirigía a una puerta entreabierta que estaba al fondo de la habitación, supuso que era el baño. Levantó la varita para atacar, pero Malfoy la hizo bajar su brazo sin siquiera mirarla, la castaña frunció el ceño, pero poco después entendió. Esa rubia era a quien Malfoy visitaba. El rubio dio un paso tan lentamente que hasta Hermione dejó de respirar temiendo que la zombie los atacara por algún movimiento en falso.

—Daph —comenzó Draco con voz suave, una voz que la castaña nunca lo había escuchado usar—, soy yo, Draco.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Un zombie salió corriendo del baño, la rubia zombie se abalanzó contra Draco, la varita del rubio voló lejos de él, Hermione atacó a la rubia pero no se percató de que el zombie del baño saltó hacía ella, derribándola. Draco vio como Daphne era expulsada lejos de él hacía la pared, donde se golpeó directo en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y ya no se levantó.

— ¡Malfoy, haz algo! —gritó Hermione al verse en el suelo.

El grito de Granger lo despertó de su trance al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo, muerta. La castaña luchaba contra el zombie, alejándolo y evitando que la mordiera, pero su varita se había perdido y no sabía que más hacer aparte de pedir ayuda. Draco buscó su varita pero no estaba, encontró la de Granger cerca de la puerta, sin pensarlo mucho corrió, la tomó y con un _Bombarda_ terminó de matar al zombie. La sangre y restos de la cabeza del hombre cayeron de lleno en el rostro de la castaña, pero al menos estaba muerto al fin. Hermione empujó el cuerpo lejos de ella y se levantó quitándose la suciedad de la cara.

—Lindo maquillaje, Granger —se burló Draco, en verdad divertido por la imagen de la chica.

—Cállate —soltó Hermione, escupiendo sangre que había llegado a entrar a su boca.

Una ligera risa brotó de los labios del rubio antes de ponerse serio de nuevo y acercarse al cuerpo de su amiga. Hermione no dijo más, notó que la varita el rubio traía en su mano era la suya por lo que decidió buscar la de él mientras se "despedía" de la rubia. Encontró la varita cerca de la ventana, la levantó y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en sus dedos mientras la sostenía; no le dio importancia pues sabía que las varitas parecían tener vida propia y supuso que el cosquilleo se debía a que la varita no reconocía que no era su dueña. Miró hacía el exterior al levantarse y casi se quedó sin aire de nuevo al ver varios caminantes andando de aquí para allá en el jardín del hospital. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Si, un apocalipsis zombie, no podía creer que lo estaba pensando, tenía sentido en el mundo muggle, pero ¿cómo había llegado a San Mungo?

—Tenemos que irnos —escuchó decir a Malfoy a su espalda.

Ella asintió y se giró para salir de ahí, intercambiaron varitas y el mismo cosquilleo apareció en las manos de ambos, pero ninguno lo mencionó ni le dio más importancia.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio, el pasillo estaba vacío, pero aun así caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta que tenía la placa con el nombre de Ronald Weasley grabado. Hermione tomó la manija para entrar, pero Draco la detuvo.

—Granger, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si él…

—No importa, si Ron es un… tengo que saberlo —interrumpió Hermione, segura.

Draco soltó un suspiro y se hizo a un lado, Hermione inhalo profundamente y sin exhalar, abrió la puerta. El rubio levantó su varita dispuesto a atacar al zombie pelirrojo que seguramente los atacaría, la castaña paseo su vista por todo el lugar, pero no había señal de su novio.

— ¿Ron? —lo llamó Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La castaña caminó hacia la puerta del baño que estaba abierta y se asomó, pero estaba igual de vacío que la habitación.

—La comadr… Weasley no está aquí, lo mejor es irnos —dijo Draco, bajando la varita después de revisar toda la habitación.

—Tiene que estar, tiene que estar aquí —dijo Hermione preocupandose—. Ron, Ron, ¡Ron, ¿dónde estás?! —exclamó comenzando a entrar en pánico.

—Baja la voz, Granger, tienen buen oído, ¿recuerdas? —regañó el rubio, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo— Tu comadreja no está aquí, pero tampoco su cuerpo por lo que es posible que haya logrado irse; así que ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los zonis que seguro escucharon tu grito lleguen a comernos.

—Zombie —corrigió la castaña, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Como sea —dijo Draco rodando los ojos, la miró de nuevo—. Entonces nos vamos ya —ordenó sin esperar respuesta y salió de la habitación, con la castaña tras él.

No tuvieron mayor problema para llegar al elevador y bajar hasta la plana baja en donde se transportarían por la red Flu pues era imposible aparecerse a menos que fuera una emergencia, podrían decir que huir de un montón de zombies lo era, pero como eso nunca había pasado el hospital no debía saber que hacer. Al salir del elevador casi corrieron hasta las chimeneas, pero se Hermione se detuvo de golpe al ver el vestíbulo lleno de zombies; Draco, que iba detrás de ella, no paro a tiempo y empujó a la castaña haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Ella hubiera caído si los reflejos de Draco no fueran tan buenos pues él la atrapó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí con fuerza. Ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras miraban a los zombies que parecían aún no percatarse de su presencia. Draco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar escondidos tras el muro del pasillo que daba al elevador, seguía sin soltar a la castaña y permanecieron así, juntos, sin hablar y sin respirar varios segundos más.

Hermione respiró al fin, sintiendo el aroma del rubio impregnar sus fosas nasales, menta, hierbabuena, perfume masculino y café, recordaba esos aromas de otro momento, pero no sabía de dónde; también sintió su respiración cerca de su rostro, por su oreja, era una respiración rápida, preocupada y desacompasada.

— ¿Malfoy? —lo llamó ella, la estaba presionando demasiado y sentía que se le dificultaba respirar de nuevo—. ¿Podrías- yo- yo no…

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de que pasaba y la soltó al fin.

— ¿Cómo haremos esto? —preguntó Draco tratando de ignorar el aroma a cerezas, vainilla y chocolate que había respirado de la castaña y recordaba haber olido en otra ocasión, durante una clase de pociones de su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

—Yo… no lo sé, son demasiados —respondió Hermione—. Podríamos, podríamos… ¡no lo sé! —exclamó desesperada.

Los zombies giraron hacia ellos ante su grito y comenzaron a acercarse. Draco buscó donde esconderse y tomando a la castaña del brazo corrió hasta la pequeña puerta que daba acceso a una parte detrás de la recepción. Al entrar se encontraron con varias botellas llenas de pociones y cosas extrañas, debía ser algo así como la farmacia.

—Lo siento, yo… —comenzó la castaña.

—No importa, ahora sólo hay que pensar cómo salir —dijo el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, cada uno pensando en algún plan. Lanzar hechizos no sería suficiente pues nada les aseguraba que acabaran con todos de un solo ataque, eran demasiados, la castaña había calculado unos cuarenta al menos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que una idea apareció en la mente de Hermione.

—Saldremos con esto —dijo Hermione, dejando a la vista algo que colgaba de su cuello.

Era una cadena dorada con un dije color rojo que era la mitad de un corazón, simple, pero por la forma en que Granger lo miraba parecía tener un valor sentimental importante; Draco se preguntó si era un regalo de la comadreja. O tal vez de Potter.

— ¿Es un collar mágico o algo así? Porque de no serlo no entiendo como…

Hermione interrumpió la oración del rubio dándole cuerda al collar con una pequeña llave que tenía a un costado y en la cual él no se había fijado. Un rítmico y suave sonido salió del pequeño dije, era una tonada de esas que producían las cajas musicales que su madre coleccionaba y que a él le arrullaban siempre.

—Los distraeremos con esto, la levitaré hasta el otro lado del vestíbulo, los zombies irán tras él y nosotros aprovecharemos para correr hacia la salida —explicó Hermione, Draco no tenía una idea mejor así que sólo asintió.

La castaña respiró fuerte antes de abrir la puerta y salir lento del pequeño cuarto. Le dio cuerda al corazón y con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ lo levitó por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo. El sonido atrajo de inmediato a los caminantes, éstos se dirigieron hacia el sonido que se dirigía a donde estaban las chimeneas. Malfoy notó esto.

—Granger, ¿qué crees que haces? Se supone que los alejarías—recriminó el rubio.

—Si quería alejarlos era obvio que se irían hacia las chimeneas —respondió Hermione, concentrada en levitar el collar lejos—, de lo contrario caminarían hacia acá, genio.

— ¿Y cómo mierda saldremos, entonces?

—Por la entrada de lado del mundo muggle… ahora, ¡corre! —ni siquiera le dio tiempo al rubio de contradecirla pues ella ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

Él la siguió corriendo, sin mirar a lo zombies que rodeaban el pequeño collar dejándoles un pequeño espacio para huir. El sonido se acabó de pronto, ambos magos apresuraron su carrera, los zombies ya los habían notado y se dirigían a ellos, Draco miró hacia atrás y levantó su varita para atacar, pero al siguiente paso sintió como si pasara una cortina de agua fría; al segundo siguiente estaba jadeando en el suelo tratando de controlar su respiración, con Hermione de igual modo a su lado.

Tardaron un par de minutos en recuperar el aire, después de eso salieron sin decir nada del almacén que era la entrada oculta del mundo muggle que daba al hospital San Mungo. Al salir a la calle supieron que todo estaba mal, que el mundo había cambiado, se podía sentir en el ambiente. No había nadie en esa calle, pero escuchaban el ruido de sirenas yendo de allá para acá en la ciudad. Salieron de la calle y vieron automóviles varados en la carretera, personas corriendo, huyendo, de zombies que trataban de atraparlos. Hermione no podía creerlo, Draco no tenía ni idea de que pensar.

—Creo que aquí nos separamos, Granger, y te sugiero que controles tu complejo de heroína y en lugar de tratar de salvar a todos estos… muggles —dijo Draco con cierto desprecio—, vayas a casa —después de eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, ¡Malfoy! —gritó Hermione, él se detuvo y la miró— Si esto está pasando aquí —señaló hacia la calle— y también en el mundo mágico —señaló la entrada a San Mungo—, esto es peor de lo que creí…, esto es muy malo, sólo…

—Tú también mantente viva, Granger —interrumpió Malfoy—; si el mundo está tan mal como dices, si te mantienes viva serás un zombie menos que matar —concluyó, sonrió ligeramente y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Antes de que Hermione dijera algo más, Draco desapareció. La castaña miró de nuevo hacia la calle, la gente corría y gritaba, pero ella tenía que buscar a sus seres queridos en ese momento así que decidió seguir el consejo de Malfoy por primera, y tal vez única vez en su vida, y, sin pensarlo más, se apareció.

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Un primer capítulo bastante largo pero necesario, la verdad es que me gustó como quedó (y no sólo por el hecho de que es bastante dramionero). Desde hace un buen rato que quería escribir sobre zombies y pues… esto es lo que salió. Por cierto, olvidé decirlo en el prólogo, pero el título (y las palabras de la vieja) son latín. El título significa "Ultima esperanza" pero las palabras de la vieja no se los diré aún (y no traten de traducirlas en Google Traductor porque no sirve, jeje).**

 **Gracias a .HR, Aoi Black y RbBlack por sus reviews y también a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y follow, eso me anima mucho a seguir, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este primer capítulo.**

 **En fin, ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Review?**

 **Yiriz**


	3. Nuevo mundo

**Nuevo mundo**

* * *

Día 8 del año 3 d.Z. (22 de marzo de 2006)

Le encantaba ducharse, eran sus dos minutos favoritos de la semana y no los cambiaría por nada. Dos minutos durante los cuáles podía sentir el agua recorrer su piel limpiando la suciedad acumulada por siete días y haciéndola olvidar el mundo exterior al que llevaba tres años enfrentándose. Todo había sido imposible a sus ojos los primeros días, pero ahora era su realidad. Una realidad que incluía zombis, duchas semanales de dos minutos, zombis, raciones pequeñas de comida, zombis, patrullaje a pueblos vecinos que se estaban quedando sin provisiones que pudieran llevarse, zombis… ¡ah! y aquello que había sido el verdadero "apocalipsis mágico": la desaparición de la magia.

Bip, bip, bip…

El cronómetro sonó avisando que sus dos minutos correspondientes en la regadera habían terminado. Cerró la llave de inmediato y, exprimiendo su cabello, sacó la mano para tomar la toalla roja que estaba en el perchero. Ya que había cerrado llave podría tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para secarse, pero su pelirroja amiga seguro estaba fuera esperando su turno.

Se secó rápidamente, agradeciendo el haber tomado esa toalla de aquella tienda durante el último viaje por suministros pues no hubiese soportado usar una vez más la vieja toalla blanca que tenía desde hace años. Medio secó su cabello y después de envolverse en la toalla roja, salió del baño para encontrarse, como bien supuso, con su amiga.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó la pelirroja de piel porcelanica que la castaña no entendía cómo mantenía si vivían en un mundo postapocaliptico lleno de zombis.

— ¿Tienes una cita o por qué la prisa? —dijo Hermione en respuesta, rodando los ojos.

Ginny Weasley no respondió, Sólo sonrió divertida y entró al baño. Divertida y satisfecha por las palabras de su castaña amiga.

Hermione llevaba dos años viviendo en la Madriguera junto con otras treinta personas y compartiendo habitación (que por suerte tenía baño propio) con Ginny y Luna Lovegood. Pero no fue sino hasta tres meses atrás, durante una noche demasiado mala, cuando habían perdido a varios de sus compañeros sobrevivientes, incluyendo a Dean Thomas que se había unido a la comunidad antes que ella; en que la castaña explotó frustrada gritando que odiaba la vida y al mundo. Ginny no se sorprendió por su reacción, no había sido la única que odió ese día; pero, contrario a la chica fuerte y poco expresiva que era siempre, aquella noche dejó salir todo su sentir. No sólo profesó su odio por la muerte de sus amigos, también a quien quiera que creó su jodido mundo actual, odió su pasado, el no haber encontrado a sus padres, el año que gastó en su búsqueda y del que ella nunca hablaba, odió su futuro, el saber que podía morir al día siguiente sólo para despertar segundos después sin saber quién es. Hermione gritó, pataleó y lloró como no lo había hecho en casi un año, y Ginny no trató de calmarla, al contrario, la animó a seguir desahogándose. Esa noche, Hermione expresó todo lo que pensaba y que se había guardado para sí misma sólo por no querer importunar a los demás con su sufrimiento, y después siguió haciéndolo. Se permitió ser sarcástica a veces, un poco egoísta otras, emotiva unas pocas y gritona otras tantas, se dejó disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último, pues en ese nuevo mundo era probable que lo fuera, y no dejar nada por decir.

—Mira, Hermione, el fertilizante funciona —la voz de su rubia amiga la devolvió al presente.

Hermione miró hacia donde Luna señalaba. En una mesita cerca de la ventana estaba esa maceta con varias ramitas verdes que la rubia había conseguido semana a atrás, al acercarse pudo ver el pequeño botón en una de las ramitas del medio. Hermione sonrió, nunca había sido muy fanática de las plantas, pero desde que ese infierno comenzó, todo aquello que fuera vida para ella representaba esperanza.

—Sí, ya veo, debiste pedirle ese fertilizante a la señora Weasley desde antes —dijo la castaña, yendo a su cama y comenzado a vestirse sin pena. Después de dos años compartiendo habitación la vergüenza entre ellas había quedado un tanto de lado.

—No podría aunque hubiera querido, fue muy amable de su parte darme un poco como regalo de Año Nuevo —recordó Luna, acariciando la planta con delicadeza.

Claro, los regalos de Año Nuevo, el único día que se permitía excederse un poco en lo que quisieran. Ya no había Navidad, ni Pascua, ni Halloween, pero aún había Año Nuevo. En la Madriguera, cada Año Nuevo, que ahora era algo así como por el 15 o 16 de marzo de la era pasada, uno podía pedir algo extra a lo ya establecido. Luna había pedido fertilizante que la señora Weasley utilizaba en la huerta, Ron había sido bastante predecible al pedir doble ración de comida, Ginny se fue por algo más útil: munición para su arma, Harry pidió chocolate y ella, por extraño que pareciera, había pedido tres minutos más en la ducha. Así fue cómo obtuvo cinco minutos bajo la caída de agua que la hicieron sentirse rejuvenecida treinta años que ni siquiera había vivido. Año nuevo, vida nueva, solían decir.

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Ginny salió del baño.

—Ginny, está por florecer, ¡mira! —exclamó Luna.

—Espero que sea una rosa —opinó la pelirroja mirando el pequeño botón.

Hermione rodó los ojos, secando su cabello sentada en su cama.

—Las hojas son de margarita, ya se los dije —dijo la castaña.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta tumbarse en su cama, aún envuelta en su toalla y con su cabello rojo fuego extendido por toda la almohada; a ella le gustaba terminar de secarse así. Luna se levantó de un saltito y, tomando la toalla sobre su cama, se dirigió al baño.

Para cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, ya todos en la pequeña comunidad se encontraban trabajando. Algunos en la huerta donde cultivaban trigo, cebada, papa, calabaza; además de árboles de manzanas, peras, fresas, uvas, moras y cerezas que la señora Weasley, la profesora Sprout y Neville habían sido capaces de hacer crecer a pesar de la falta de magia. Unos se hacían cargo del ganado vacuno y de ovejas, otros del corral donde criaban algunas aves. También estaban los que trabajaban en la cocina como Fleur, Ernie y Hannah. Los que construían como Bill y Percy, y el señor Lovegood que colaboraba con el diseño de planos. El señor Weasley era quien creaba o reparaba cosas, como la adaptación del drenaje.

Pero Hermione no se dedicaba a ninguna de esas cosas, Hermione era parte de las patrullas. Junto con Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Seamus, Susan, las gemelas Patil y tres muggles que se habían unido a la comunidad; Hermione, fungiendo como enfermera con ayuda de Luna quien, para sorpresa de varios, tenía una gran habilidad para la curación, salía cada día a mediodía para subirse a una de las dos viejas camionetas que el señor Weasley había logrado reparar, en busca de alimentos, agua, combustible, medicina y todo tipo de suministros que pudieran conseguir. Últimamente los viajes se habían vuelto más largos pues los pueblos cercanos ya estaban vacíos, pero ellos seguían saliendo, no quedaba más.

Aquel día no era la excepción, por lo que al dar las 12:00 p.m. ya todos los de la patrulla estaban montados en las camionetas de carga para partir, con Harry al volante de una y un muggle llamado Owen de la otra. A Hermione le gustaba viajar atrás, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro, cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de todo por un rato, olvidar era lo que todos querían; le gustaba extender los brazos y sonreír contra el viento, dejando que éste se colará hasta sus huesos y le hiciera dejar de sentir sus brazos y cara entumecidos por el frío, no quería sentir nada más, sólo quería olvidar ese nuevo y feo mundo, olvidar ese pasado del que nunca hablaba con nadie, olvidar, olvidar, olvidar.

Un frenon la hizo casi caerse de la camioneta, sobre el techo, el parabrisas y directo al piso, hubiera sido feo, pero sus reflejos habían mejorado con el tiempo y fue capaz de sostenerse antes de que eso pasara.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué demonios? —se escucharon las voces de sus compañeros en la camioneta de atrás pues la de adelante se había detenido sin avisar.

Varios se bajaron de la parte trasera y son las armas listas para atacar avanzaron con cautela hasta adelante. Hermione veía todo desde su lugar arriba de la camioneta, pero aún no se percataba de que los había detenido.

—Lo mejor es que des la vuelta y vuelvas por donde viniste, hacia acá no hay nada para ti —escuchó a Harry decir.

A la castaña no le sorprendía la reacción de su amigo, no después de lo ocurrido semanas atrás. Un par de hombres habían llegado a la Madriguera pidiendo ayuda, como a todos los que llegaban se les dio acceso, comida, agua y un lugar donde dormir; la Madriguera era un refugio y los señores Weasley como buenas personas que eran aceptaban a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Por desgracia, esos hombres eran parte de esa parte de la población que Hermione había tenido la desdicha de conocer antes de llegar a la Madriguera mientras buscaba a sus padres, de hecho conocía a esos dos hombres, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de quienes eran. Una noche, los hombres decidieron que era hora de irse, trataron de robarse gran parte de sus provisiones, primero fueron por alimento, agua, medicina… y Hermione.

Pero cuando fueron por la castaña su plan se arruinó. Un año había tenido que valerse por sí misma, un año que había permanecido en _alerta permanente_ durmiendo con un cuchillo bajo la almohada. En cuanto sintió que alguien entró a su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, Hermione abrió los ojos; lentamente deslizó su mano bajo su almohada y cuando uno de los hombres se acercó, ella no dudo en atacar, clavó su cuchillo en la mano del hombre que lo hizo gritar obligando a sus compañeras a despertar. Ginny tenía una nueve milímetros lista para disparar y Luna una flecha en su arco apuntando al hombre.

Esa noche atraparon a los dos hombres, algunos querían darles el peor castigo, pero los señores Weasley intervinieron y los dejaron irse con la advertencia de nunca de volver. Desde entonces no se dejaba entrar a nadie a la comunidad, desde entonces Harry no confiaba en los desconocidos. Hermione estuvo a punto de contarle lo sucedido en ese solitario año al ojiverde pues parecía que al fin había alguien que entendía su miedo por los extraños, pero no lo hizo.

—… es Hermione —la castaña volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó una voz ajena a la de sus compañeros decir su nombre.

Bajó de la camioneta de un salto, con su coleta alta moviéndose de un lado al otro a cada movimiento. Caminó lentamente hacia el frente de la primera camioneta donde Harry, Ron, Ginny y uno de los muggles llamado Patrick se habían reunido, rodeando a una quinta persona que la castaña no alcanzó a ver hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Contuvo la respiración al verlo, era alto, delgado pero fuerte, de ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro, piel clara pero no demasiada; una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos y sin aviso se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, uniéndose en un abrazo.

Los demás bajaron sus armas lentamente, al parecer Hermione lo conocía por lo que podía ser de confianza. Permanecieron abrazados varios segundos más, sin decir nada, después se separaron.

—Estás vivo —dijo Hermione, tomándolo de las manos y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—, no puedo creerlo —lo volvió a abrazar.

—Tú también estás viva —dijo el desconocido sin separarse—, pero yo sí puedo creerlo, después de todo —se separó y la miró, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña— eres nuestra única esperanza.

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

Lo odiaba. Por Merlín, Salazar, Morgana, ¡y hasta por Godric!, que lo odiaba, era insoportable, y si le dieran a elegir entre seguir soportándolo y morir, elegiría morir, pero después recordaba que uno no moría del todo en ese nuevo mundo y de nuevo elegía seguir soportándolo.

— ¡Draco, Draco, Draco! ¡DRACO! —gritaba Blaise moviéndolo con el pie en su quinto intento de hacerlo despertar.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya! —exclamó el rubio, levantándose de golpe, aventando a su moreno amigo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Blaise Zabini, moreno, fuerte, de ojos verde limón y cabello negro corto casi hasta el comienzo del cuero cabelludo, se levantó divertido, siempre era lo mismo con Malfoy, pocos lo sabían pero al rubio le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, y no desde que sobrevivían en ese infierno, siempre había sido así.

No debían ser más de las once de la mañana cuando salió al fin de la tienda de campaña. Blaise y Theodore Nott ya estaban sentados frente a la fogata, haciendo el desayuno que consistía en recalentar unos grumosos frijoles con carne que habían encontrado hace unos días en una tienda y sólo tenían que sacarse de la lata para ser comestibles. Draco se sentó frente a ellos, en un tronco viejo que habían encontrado ya ahí, al igual que la fogata. Cuando habían llegado a ese lugar ya no había nadie pero el espacio rodeado de piedras con algo de carbón y madera para encender una fogata decente seguía ahí, obra de un buen samaritano o de alguien que no había logrado volver a su campamento.

Comieron en silencio, directo de la olla, no podían darse el uso de usar platos porque uno: no tenían y dos: no podrían lavarlos a causa de la escasez de agua. Llevaban casi una semana en ese lugar, por lo que era hora de seguir moviéndose, no era seguro quedarse en un sitio por mucho tiempo, tanto por los vivos como por los muertos.

—Bien, en una hora nos vamos —organizó Draco al terminar de comer, los otros dos asintieron y sin decir más los tres se dirigieron a su respectiva casa de campaña para empacar.

Draco se dejó caer en la cobija que estaba en el suelo al entrar. Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, quería dormir más. Si antes le gustaba dormir ahora le fascinaba, dejando las pesadillas de lado era su momento favorito del día, no tenía que enfrentarse a esos muertos vivientes que ahora poblaban la tierra, no tenía que soportar a Blaise ni tratar de esconder a todo lo que sentía a cada momento de Theo, ese jodido era demasiado perceptivo a veces, no tenía que estar cuidándose de todos lados por miedo a que alguien lo atacara, no tenía que pensar si confiar o no en las personas con quienes se cruzaban, aunque por lo general no confiaban, no tenía que sobrevivir. Al dormir se desconectaba del mundo y podía ignorar ese mundo en el que ahora vivía, ignoraba sus miedos, sus instintos, su hambre…, su falta de magia.

Abrió los ojos cuando el sueño estuvo a punto de atraerlo a sus brazos de nuevo, se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila negra que había conseguido hace ya dos años. Un par de municiones ya estaban dentro, además de un cuchillo de combate, varias latas de comida, dos botellas de agua que recién había llenado dos semanas atrás y seguían completamente llenas, la camisa que usaba el día 1 del año Z que por alguna razón que no entendía seguía llevando consigo, una fotografía del tamaño de su mano bastante maltratada que hasta hace tres años se movía, pero que ahora estaba inmóvil con tres personas posando seriamente en una mansión que había dejado atrás hace años. Y su varita. Espino, 25 centímetros, núcleo de pelo de unicornio. No se había desecho de ella, pero sabía que no era el único, sus amigos igual conservaban las suyas, los tres con la esperanza de recuperar su magia algún día.

Al terminar de empacar todo eso, salió de la tienda y comenzó a desinstalar su tienda, un menos de diez minutos ya estaba guardada en su mochila junto con única cobija que tenía. En menos de una hora los tres ya estaban listos para partir de nuevo a un destino incierto, no sabían a donde iban, no sabían que hacer, sólo sabían que debían seguir moviéndose, matando zombis, sobreviviendo.

Esa era su rutina desde hace casi tres años. Después de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Y no a la mierda con el apocalipsis zombie que asolaba al mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, sino con la desaparición de la magia. Varias familias sangre pura se habían juntado para celebrar el fin del mundo pues ellos lo veían como una purga que limpiaría el planeta de muggles y traidores a la sangre que querrían ayudarlos. Todos estaban felices, estúpidos sangre pura elitistas que aún creían en su superioridad.

Draco había odiado eso, algo dentro de él se retorció al verlo. Quería estar del lado correcto esta vez. Al regresar a la mansión Malfoy se encerró en su habitación sin hablar con sus padres, especialmente con su padre que estaba rebosante de felicidad porque sus amigos sangre pura parecían tan encantados con la purga que habían olvidado la deserción de la familia durante la guerra y los habían aceptado como si nada.

Meses después el "apocalipsis mágico" pasó. La magia se fue. Ahora todos eran simples muggles. El caos se desató en la comunidad mágica que hasta entonces no estaba tan mortificada por los zombies como el mundo muggle. Su padre se suicidó dos días después, sin avisar, sólo dejando una carta que decía que no viviría como un asqueroso y simple muggle. Draco lo llamó cobarde, su madre lo siguió a la muerte. Ambos revivieron minutos después, Draco se paralizó al verlos con esos ojos sin vida que lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Sabía que no había magia, tomó una de las espadas medievales que adornaban la pared arriba de la chimenea, la dirigió a sus padres. Parecían sus padres, pero ya no lo eran. Lucius tenía su túnica manchada de la sangre que había brotado de su cuello al abrírselo con un puñal, de los brazos de su madre aun resbalaba la sangre de los cortes que se había hecho. Draco levantó la espada… y la dejó caer contra el frío suelo de mármol negro, para después salir corriendo de la mansión.

Ahí fue donde Blaise y Theo lo encontraron, corriendo en el jardín delantero, alejándose de la mansión. Sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación y lágrimas que seguro él no sabía había dejado salir. Blaise se quedó con Draco mientras Theodore entraba a la mansión para encontrarse con el por qué su amigo huía. Draco escuchó dos disparos, pero no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto, sabía que sería cruel dejar a sus padres convertidos en esas cosas, el mismo les habría dado misericordia sino fuera tan cobarde.

—No fuiste cobarde, Draco, sólo fuiste humano —le dijo Pansy al día siguiente, cuando se la encontraron en un pequeño hotel muggle en el que varios Slytherin se habían hospedado una noche después de romper las reglas y salir a beber en un lujoso bar muggle.

El golpe en la nuca por parte de Theo lo devolvió al presente.

—Ya dormiste suficiente, Draco, despierta y camina —dijo el ojiazul, colgándose su mochila al hombro y adelantándose en el camino.

Blaise pasó a su lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia que seguía sin entender cómo mantenía en su cara, su mundo era peor que el tártaro, ¿por qué seguía sonriendo?

—Tranquilo, guapo, vengo en son de paz —escucharon una voz frente a ellos.

La sonrisa del moreno se borró y ambos se apresuraron a alcanzar a su amigo. Draco se detuvo al verla. Rubia, de labios rosados y gruesos con una sonrisa de suficiencia que le había atraído años atrás, piel bronceada pero clara y ojos verdes en esa mirada de misterio que le daba una aura de saber siempre que es lo que debe hacer.

—Está bien, Theo, la conozco —dijo Draco.

Nott lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero bajó su espada lentamente y dio un paso atrás.

—Vaya manera de recibirme, querido —dijo la desconocida, mirando a Draco, bajando sus manos y guardando su arma.

—Bueno, la última vez que te vi estábamos desnudos en una habitación en un hotel en Las Vegas, eres de las últimas personas que creí volvería a ver —respondió Draco, sonriendo de lado y acercándose a ella.

—Debo decir que me sorprende que me recuerdes —dijo la rubia, acercándose también.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no pareces ser de los que recuerdan a sus conquistas de una noche.

—Bien, ya está claro que se conocen y de donde, ahora puedes decirnos quien eres y como es que estás aquí, dudo que sea casualidad —dijo Blaise, colocándose entre ambos y mirando a la rubia con desconfianza.

—No, no es casualidad —comenzó la rubia, dando un paso atrás—, estoy aquí porque Malfoy… —miró a Draco a los ojos— es nuestra única esperanza.

León y serpiente, separados pero más juntos de lo que imaginaban, escucharon las palabras al mismo tiempo, y ambos fruncieron el ceño al escucharlas. _Nuestra única esperanza…_ ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo: listo.**

 **Bueno, es este capítulo pudimos ver cómo es que nuestros protagonistas viven ahora en este mundo lleno de zombis y se abrieron varias incógnitas que serás respondidas a lo largo de la historia, o al menos espero que así haya sido y tengan preguntitas en sus cabezitas que las hagan seguir leyendo. No hubo dramione, pero bueno, en el próximo se reencontrarán y… ¡el dramione comienza!**

 **Debo decir que la idea de quitar la magia fue para darle más realismo a la historia, de lo contrario me imagino que los magos encontrarían una manera de sobrevivir, con protecciones mágicas para zombies, suministro de agua con un _aguamenti_ , transporte por aparición, sería muy… fácil.**

 **Otra aclaración, más ortográfica que de otro tipo, a partir de ahora escribiré zombis en lugar de zombies porque uno, mi compu me lo marca como incorrecto, y dos, porque investigue y, en español, el plural es zombis, así que… Pero cuando sea en singular si escribiré zombie porque #YOLO, se ve mejor.**

 **En fin, no tengo más que decir pero si tarea que hacer. Son las 9 de la noche y tengo que hacer dos reseñas de película para mañana, así que… me despido por ahora. Gracias a los que dejaron review (los contesto más abajo) y a los que agregaron esta historia a favs y follow (¡20 personas han dado follow! Debo admitir que eso me entusiasma mucho).**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **Yiriz**

* * *

 **MissPrimrose: Mil gracias por tu comentario y tus ganas de seguir leyendo, espero que este siguiente capítulo te haya dejado con más ganas aún.**

 **Qimi303: Sí, es una idea arriesgada, pero yo quería leer algo así desde hace rato y al no encontrar nada tuve que escribirla (además de que me encantan los zombies por alguna razón que no entiendo jeje). Dramione es vida, dramione es amor 3**

 **LaChicaRiddle: Sí, de hecho por eso comencé esta historia porque encontré un fic de otro fandom que incluía zombies, después busqué de HP con dramione incluido y al no encontrarlo me dije: ¡tienes que escribirlo! Y pues, aquí me tienes jeje.** **Una buena teoría que por desgracia no será aclarado por el momento, pero si tuvo una razón, así que te dejo con la intriga por ahora.** **Sí, debo admitir que no soy fan de matar personajes pero en este fic se me está haciendo fácil porque, bueno, es un mundo lleno de zombies, la muerte está al por mayor. Los padres de Hermione, bueno, en este capítulo se vio que no los encontró, pero tampoco sabe si siguen o no con vida así que… eso es peor a mi parecer. Oh, el dramione se dará, TIENE que darse jeje. ¿The Walking Dead? No, no, no, debo admitir que si bien veo la serie no soy mega fan (una gran contradicción con mi fanatismo por lo zombies, lo sé, pero… así es la vida) así que no, no tiene que ver con la serie, no adaptaré escenas y si llegas a leer algo que se parezca créeme que no fue con intención. Pero ya me alargué con esta respuesta así que me corto aquí, por cierto, pudiste ver que ya no hay magia, por lo que no será necesario saber más hechizos para matar zombies.**

 **DuLce aMoR: Y que lo digas, interesante y arriesgada, ¿pero que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Y ya verás como si se enamoran, TIENEN que enamorarse ;)**

 **Sally Elizabeth HR: Si, a mí también me agradó el dramione en el primer capítulo y esas como señales de que algo los une cofcofamorcofcof. Daphne, muy triste :c pero en un apocalipsis zombie la gente tiene que morir. Sobre Ron, en este capi se ve que está vivo y también lo que pasó con la búsqueda de los padres de Herms, ya después se verá más a detalle todo lo que pasó.**

 **Aoi Black: Gracias por tu comentario. Y bueno, ya aquí se vio algunos de los que han sobrevivido y de los que han muerto, pero aún queda más por saber *inserte tono de misterio aquí* Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**


	4. Negación

**Negación**

* * *

No lo aceptaba, no quería aceptarlo, no iba a aceptarlo. ¡Una profecía! Ni más ni menos. Ya había tenido suficiente con una en el pasado que ni siquiera tenía que ver con ella como para soportar otra que parecía haber sido hecha para ella. Así que huyó, contrario a su coraje Gryffindor del que siempre había estado orgullosa, huyó de la cocina en donde le habían dado la mala nueva y corrió, corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea de la Madriguera.

Se sentó en una parte ligeramente inclinada del techo, sosteniendo su caída con sus piernas que rodeaba con los brazos. Miró el cielo, tan tranquilo y azul mate como siempre, sin una sola nube distorsionando su perfecto y uniforme color. Tan simple pero a la vez tan magnifico y capaz de tranquilizarla, porque cada que miraba hacia él podía olvidar, pues el cielo seguía igual que hace tres años, seguía igual que aquel día en que salió de su departamento en el Londres mágico para otro día de trabajo en el Ministerio y había terminado siendo el comienzo de un inferno que no quería recordar.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, no quería más problemas, no quería enfrentarse al mundo en el que vivía, había pasado allá fuera un año, sola, sin magia, no quería volver. No quería salir de ese refugio, y no se refería a la Madriguera como tal sino al refugio interior que había construido en su mente al encontrarse a salvo con sus amigos, dejando fuera todo el horror, el miedo, el egoísmo, la locura, la sangre…, la muerte. Aún le costaba dormir por los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza cuando el silencio reinaba la habitación por las noches o cuando no podía evitar que estos se reprodujeran en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas.

 _¡Ayuda!_

Un grito junto a una mirada llena de terror llegó a sus sentidos mediante una evocación al pasado. Abrió los ojos cuando la imagen y el sonido de ese día la golpearon sin avisar, no quería, no lo soportaría.

Unos pasos le advirtieron que alguien venía a su encuentro y por su andar ella lo reconoció al instante.

—Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, yo también habría corrido al saber que mi destino estaba escrito desde antes de que naciera —dijo el recién llegado, sentándose junta a ella.

— ¿Cuánto duró tu conmoción y crisis de negación antes de aceptarlo? —preguntó Hermione, sin mirarlo.

El joven de cabello revuelto y lentes redondos soltó un suspiro cargado de melancolía y memorias de un pasado tan malo y esperanzador como el presente.

—Creo que… hasta que vi a Voldemort tirado en el suelo, muerto —respondió Harry, sincero.

La castaña lo miró entonces, ¿eso significaba que estaría tan perturbada como ahora hasta que la dichosa profecía se cumpliera?

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste soportar toda carga, toda la responsabilidad? —preguntó ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima, rodeando sus piernas con más fuerza.

—De la misma forma que tú lo soportarás, con fuerza, valentía, un poco de suerte —dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco— y grandes amigos que siempre confiaron en mí y se mantuvieron conmigo hasta el final —terminó, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Harry puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amiga y le dedicó una de esas cálidas sonrisas que siempre la hacían sentir mejor, después de levantó, besó su frente y se fue de ahí, dejándola sola de nuevo, pero esta vez con pensamientos que tomaron un rumbo diferente a los que había estado teniendo desde que su viejo amigo le había dicho que era su única esperanza.

 _Viejos enemigos…, última esperanza._

Recordaba sólo eso de la profecía, porque de hecho había corrido antes de escuchar más.

 _Viejos enemigos…_

Lo que seguía a esas dos palabras también era desconocido pues al oírlas su cerebro había empezado a formular mil preguntas, respuestas, escenarios, consecuencias…, causas, que le impidieron captar más información. ¿Viejos enemigos? ¿Qué significaba eso? Sólo se le ocurría un enemigo anterior: Voldemort, pero él no podía ser el causante de todo eso, ¿o sí? Voldemort estaba muerto, ¿o no? También había pensado en Bellatrix Lestrange, muerta; o tal vez alguno de sus mortifagos que habían logrado librarse de Azkaban. Aunque eso no tendría mucho sentido, ¿por qué querría alguno de ellos hacer desaparecer la magia? ¿O sería que el plan había salido mal? ¿A que otro enemigo podría hacer referencia la profecía? Debió poner más atención, o al menos quedarse para escucharla completa.

¿Y que con lo de última esperanza? ¿De verdad era la última y no sólo la única? ¿Ya habían intentado algo antes de recurrir a ella? ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que la profecía hablaba de ella? Porque debía estarlo, sino ¿para qué buscarla? ¿Para qué cruzar todo el Océano Atlántico por una mera suposición? ¿Y cómo había logrado tal proeza? Porque estaba en América cuando ocurrió todo, ¿no?

Demasiadas preguntas para responder con sólo con las cuatro palabras que escuchó de la profecía. Tenía que conocerla completa y dejar su incertidumbre y traumas a un lado, si ella era la última esperanza para la humanidad, cargaría con esa cruz hasta cumplirla. Su leona interior se lo pedía a gritos y ella no podía sólo ignorarla.

Se levantó con energía mejorada y bajó de la azotea hasta la sala, donde varios se encontraban sentados en los sillones, esperándola. Su viejo amigo se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a ella.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, con sus ojos oscuros examinándola.

—Sí, Neal, estoy bien, sólo… sólo necesitaba asimilar un poco la noticia —respondió la castaña, dándole una tranquila y pequeña sonrisa, tratando de afirmar sus palabras.

—Bien, entonces… ¿no te irás esta vez, al menos hasta escuchar la profecía completa? —inquirió Neal, indicándole que se sentara.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en un sofá con Harry a un lado y Ginny al otro, Luna también estaba ahí, sentada en el reposabrazos del mismo sofá, mientras que Bill y Fleur estaban en otro de dos plazas, Molly Weasley en una silla con su esposo detrás y Ron cruzado de brazos y recargado en una esquina de la habitación. Neal tomó su lugar en el sillón e inclinándose hacia delante, mirando a todos, comenzó a hablar.

—No estamos muy seguros del significado completo de la profecía, pero sí de que habla de ti —miró a Hermione, mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de su pantalón.

— ¿Estamos? —preguntó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, mi compañera fue en busca del otro involucrado, por eso no está aquí…

— ¿Otro involucrado? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —preguntó Ron, no confiando mucho en el joven de cabello castaño oscuro que había aparecido de repente diciéndose amigo de Hermione.

Neal miró al pelirrojo y después a la castaña.

—La profecía habla de dos personas que lograrán crear una fuerza poderosa y más fuerte que la magia —contó Neal, desdoblando el papel dejando a la vista un párrafo de runas con su traducción debajo.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, Harry no supo si preocuparse o esperanzarse al saber a qué fuerza podía referirse.

—Sólo di la profecía de una vez —pidió Ginny, desesperándose.

—Bien, bien, la profecía dice así…

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

 _Viejos enemigos de guerra se unirán, por fuerza y por voluntad, como última esperanza. Diferentes de sangre, pero igual de capaces. León y serpiente. Sólo así se creará la fuerza más maravillosa y terrible. Sólo así surgirá aquella magia más poderosa que la magia misma. La última esperanza llegará antes del fin de los fines, antes del inicio de los inicios y con una época de paz junto a ella. Magia de mágicos y no mágicos. Poderosa y única… Viejos enemigos de guerra se unirán como última esperanza._

Las palabras retumbaban en sus oídos sin más sentido que el que su rubia ex amante les había dado. Viejos enemigos, última esperanza, capaces, fuerza, magia, todo eso no sonaba tan mal ni tan imposible, pero entonces estaba esa parte de _diferentes de sangre, león y serpiente_ , era como si su nombre y el de… ella estuvieran ahí mencionados, ¿por qué no sólo decir: _Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy_? Seguro eso habría causado más complicaciones a la hora de descifrar la bendita profecía. ¿Por qué no decir: la sangre sucia Granger y el sangre pura Malfoy? Eso le habría ahorrado muchos meses de búsqueda a su rubia y nueva compañera.

Sobre lo demás no tenía ni idea de su significado y al parecer la mensajera tampoco, aunque no era como si le importara, no en ese momento al menos. Ahora lo que importaba era llegar al punto de encuentro que se había establecido con el compañero de la misión profética de la rubia, donde también se suponía se encontrarían con Granger. Aparte estaba el hecho de que la rubia se había negado a darle más información porque _no quería repetir dos veces lo mismo cuando se hubiesen encontrado con los otros_. Así que ¡mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¿Cómo había terminado metido en esa situación? ¡Maldita fuera la vieja que había hecho la profecía!

¡Él! ¡La última esperanza! ¡La última esperanza con la ayuda de Granger! ¿A quién en sus cinco sentidos se le había ocurrido tal barbaridad? ¿Y por qué sus amigos parecían haber aceptado la situación tan fácil? ¡Claro! ¡Porque ellos no cargaban con la maldita responsabilidad de salvar al jodido mundo! ¡Él no era un maldito héroe gryffindoriano, él era un Slytherin que siempre buscaba su éxito personal! ¡Él no era como Granger! Y tal vez justo por eso necesitaba unirse con ella como última esperanza…

— ¡Puedo escuchar tus engranes trabajando tratando de entender todo esto hasta acá! —escuchó a la rubia gritar.

Draco fijó su vista al frente y se encontró con los otros tres mirándolo varios metros más allá. La rubia estaba al centro, con Blaise a su lado sonriendo divertido y Theodore al otro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa también.

—Deja de gritar, ¿quieres? —dijo Draco de mal humor al alcanzarlos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco, aún no te acostumbras a ser el héroe? —se burló Blaise.

—Cállate, Blaise —dijo el rubio mirándolo mal, mientras destapaba su botella de agua para dar un trago corto pero lo suficientemente refrescante.

—No, lo que pasa es que no tuvo todo su sueño embellecedor —esta vez fue Theodore.

—Tú también cállate, Theo —ordenó Draco, molestándose más a cada segundo, estrujando su botella ya casi vacía.

Miró a la rubia en el centro como advirtiéndola a no decir nada, pero aun así ella abrió la boca dispuesta a picarlo un poco más.

—Ni se te ocurra, Nataly —dijo el rubio con voz dura.

—Oh, me llamó Nataly, sí que está molesto —dijo ella, sarcástica.

Draco bufó y se abrió paso entre ellos para seguir caminando. Prefería estresarse pensando que soportando a esos tres juntos, por suerte el punto de encuentro estaba a sólo unas horas de camino, aunque… ¿esos tres juntos mas Granger? ¿Podía matarse de una vez y convertirse en un mártir para la historia? Porque de cualquier forma sabía que terminaría muerto o matando a alguno de sus compañeros de viaje… hmm, esa parecía buena opción.

—Esta misión será muy divertida —escuchó a Blaise decir, unos pasos detrás de él.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ¿por qué seguía siendo tan jodidamente feliz? ¡Claro! ¡Su insoportable amigo no tenía el futuro de la humanidad en sus malditas manos! ¡Joder, ¿por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué mierda él?! ¿Qué mierda había hecho para merecer eso? Oh…, de cualquier forma. ¿Por qué? Ahí estaban San Potter, la comadreja o cualquier otro maldito Gryffindor con complejo de héroe, él no estaba para esas putas misiones suicidas.

Si, Draco Malfoy maldecía mucho cuando estaba estresado o frustrado, también cuando estaba preocupado o molesto, de hecho, maldecía casi todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

Todo iba bien y hubiera seguido así de no ser por el repentino nombre que había brotado de los labios de su castaño amigo al mencionar al otro involucrado. Todo había explotado en un segundo. Ron se separó de la pared gritando un "¡¿qué?!" sin poder creerlo, Harry se había levantado al igual que Ginny mirando a Neal incrédulos y poco convencidos de la veracidad de sus palabras, Bill y Fleur sólo habían fruncido el ceño, mientras que la señora Weasley se llevó una mano al pecho y el señor Weasley le presionó el hombro. Luna era historia aparte, ella había abierto muchos sus ojos azules dándole un aire de locura para después sonreír como si estuviera divertida por la situación. En cuanto a Hermione, bueno, ella sólo se quedó estática, sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del suelo, pero con sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí. Si creía que soportar una profecía hecha para ella sería difícil, ahora que Draco Malfoy estaba incluido en el panorama sería imposible.

Draco Malfoy, la última vez que lo había visto fue… el día que comenzó esa pesadilla. El recuerdo la devolvió a la realidad de golpe antes de que éste se reprodujera en su cabeza. Y entonces tomó una decisión. Se levantó y todo el relajo formado en la sala con los gritos de los Ron, Harry y Ginny, se detuvo; las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en ella a la espera de una solución. Hermione respiró profundamente y mirando sólo a Neal, habló.

— ¿Cuándo partimos?

Y ahora ahí estaba, con una mochila de viaje colgando a su espalda llena de provisiones suficientes para una semana, después tendrían que conseguir más, caminando hacia el encuentro con el rubio. A cada paso se alejaba un poco más de la Madriguera, de su refugio, y los recuerdos del pasado luchaban por brotar en su mente, sus instintos de supervivencia parecían estar reviviendo con cada respiración y su miedo aumentaba a cada latido de su corazón. Tenía que tranquilizarse si no quería sufrir un ataque de pánico como antes, llevaba casi un año sin uno, no quería romper ese record.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry a su lado, con su propia mochila de viaje a su espalda y su rifle colgando de su cuello en su pecho.

—Sí, sólo… han pasado muchas cosas estas últimas horas, cuando desperté no creí que terminaría el día encontrándome con Malfoy porque somos la última esperanza de la humanidad —respondió Hermione, mirando al frente.

Vio a Neal encabezando la marcha con un mapa entre manos, Ginny y Luna detrás de él, después ella y Harry, y Ron cerraba el grupo. Cada uno llevaba una mochila con suministros como comida enlatada, agua, municiones, medicina y demás; Neal traía consigo dos 9mm en un arnés cubierto por su chamarra pero que había visto cuando se la quitó al entrar a la Madriguera, además de un rifle colgando en su espalda y un machete sujeto a su cinturón. Ginny traía su inseparable rifle de largo alcance en sus manos, una 45mm en su cinturón y dos cuchillos de combate en sus piernas. Luna sólo estaba armada con un arco y carcaj a su espalda y un cuchillo en su cinturón, además su mochila traía más medicinas que otra cosa. Harry, a aparte de su rifle, cargaba un arma de corto alcance en su cinturón y Ron una ballesta que recargaba en su hombro. Hermione había aprendido a usar cada arma, había llegado a usarlas todas y había resultado realmente buena, pero después de llegar a la Madriguera se limitó a usar los dos machetes que estaban en su arnés sujetos a ambos lados de su pecho.

Sentir una pistola en su mano hacía cosquillear sus dedos y una sombra nublar su mente, por eso no las usaba, no de nuevo.

— ¿Estás segura de que ese tal Neal es de fiar? —preguntó Ronald acercándose a ella.

—Sí, Ron, lo conocí cuando fui a Estados Unidos para mi diplomado en escritura de leyes mágicas —respondió la castaña—, de hecho, te hablé de él cuando volví, ya veo que atención me ponías —dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, no le agradaba el modo que había adoptado el pelirrojo frente a Neal.

Ronald no dijo más y sólo bajó la vista con su rostro sonrojándose avergonzado. Hermione rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Dime, Ron, ¿qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa? ¿Es Neal… o Malfoy? —preguntó la castaña, mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta, aunque ya sabía cuál sería.

—Creo que es obvio —respondió el pelirrojo arrugando la frente, bajando la ballesta de su hombro y evitando mirar a su amiga.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, eso iba a ser un largo viaje si sus amigos seguían tan empeñados en odiar al Slytherin que ahora tendría que ser su aliado, ella se lo había encontrado el día 1 y más de una vez le salvó la vida en ese hospital… y ella a él. Algo había cambiado en el rubio, algo había cambiado en todos después de la guerra contra Voldemort y sin duda después del apocalipsis, así que no debían seguir con sus prejuicios, ¿o sí?

—Ya estamos cerca —anunció Neal desde el frente, mirando el mapa.

Ron volvió a su puesto en la retaguardia del grupo, junto a Harry y ella se adelantó hasta las chicas.

— ¿Ya te dieron sus sermones de "piénsalo bien" y "¡piénsalo bien!", respectivamente? —preguntó Ginny, divertida por alguna razón.

—Sí —dijo Hermione en un suspiro—, pero no importa, de cualquier forma, quiera o no ya está en una profecía y tengo que cumplirla —se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que será muy interesante todo esto, enemigos unidos, desde ahí comienza una época de paz —opinó Luna, sonriendo.

—Se supone que la época de paz comienza hasta que esa poderosa magia surja —recordó la pelirroja, mirando a la rubia—, o eso entendí yo.

—La verdad la profecía es algo confusa, pero la primera parte es bastante clara… —comenzó Hermione.

—Sí, viejos enemigos, diferentes de sangre, león y serpiente —interrumpió Ginny, enumerando partes de la profecía—, bastante obvio de quienes habla.

— ¿A qué se referirá con _la magia de mágicos y no mágicos_? —preguntó Luna, mirando al cielo.

—Podría ser cualquier cosa, ahora todos somos no mágicos… —respondió Ginny.

—Y fuimos mágicos antes —completó Hermione.

Después de eso, las tres se quedaron en silencio, cada una pensando en sus propias teorías. Veinte minutos después llegaron al punto de encuentro, era una casa en una pequeña comunidad lejos de la ciudad que por suerte estaba vacía tanto de vivos como de muertos. La casa era la numero 13, caminaron lenta y silenciosamente por la calle principal, atentos a cualquier sonido o ataque, apuntando sus armas hacia todos lados, hasta llegar a la casa señalada.

La casa era pequeña, de una planta y con techo simple inclinado a la derecha, de color blanca completamente y con una puerta de madera negra con el número 13 en el centro. Neal se adelantó y abrió la puerta con sigilo, apuntando su rifle al interior. Los demás lo siguieron con pasos callados y sus armas listas. Todo estaba en silencio y la casa parecía tan vacía como la comunidad en general.

—Neal —se escuchó una voz a su lado derecho, todos apuntaron sus armas a la voz, hacia lo que parecía la entrada de la cocina.

Una rubia de ojos verdes era el blanco, pero no parecía inmutarse ante ello. Segundos después aparecieron dos personas a los lados de la rubia, apuntando sus armas, una pistola y una katana, hacia los recién llegados. Después, el otro involucrado hizo acto de presencia, apuntando su rifle hacia ellos, desde detrás de la rubia. Todos se reconocieron entre ellos, pero aun así no bajaron sus armas, de hecho parecía que esa era la razón por la cual se apuntaban.

La mirada gris se encontró con la marrón y ambos se paralizaron un poco.

—Malfoy.

—Granger.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, o más bien, susurraron al mismo tiempo. El rifle bajó lentamente, al igual que el machete, ya se habían salvado uno al otro en San Mungo, sería un desperdicio matarse ahora, ¿no?

— ¿Quieres calmar a tus nuevos amigos, querido? —preguntó Nataly, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y tú a los tuyos? —respondió el castaño.

—Creí que sólo sería la chica —dijo Nataly, seria.

—Y yo que sólo sería Draco Malfoy —contratacó Neal.

—Está bien, bajen ya las armas —habló Hermione, separando al fin su mirada del rubio y guardando su machete en su arnés.

Draco tomó a sus amigos de un hombro y asintió dándoles a entender que hicieran lo mismo. Leones y serpientes se miraron una última vez y terminaron por hacer caso, enfundaron sus armas y la tensión se instaló de inmediato en el lugar. Una risa rompió el silencio, todas las miradas se clavaron en el moreno.

—Sí que será un viaje muy divertido —soltó Blaise.

Draco rodó los ojos, Theo sonrió asintiendo, Nataly negó con la cabeza, Neal lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Ginny soltó una pequeña risa estando de acuerdo, Luna ladeó la cabeza mirándolo curiosa, Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, Ron presionó los puños queriendo golpear a las tres serpientes frente a él y Hermione también rodó los ojos, al menos había dicho algo para quitar la tensión.

Diez personas, la misión profética de la última esperanza, diez personas, tres Slytherin, cuatro Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y dos extranjeros, una combinación con reloj de tiempo que seguro no tardaría en explotar, pero que de hacerlo sería el fin de la humanidad. Tenían que funcionar como equipo _. Viejos enemigos se unirán, por fuerza y por voluntad, como última esperanza,_ más por fuerza que por voluntad, pero por desgracia, seguían siendo la última esperanza.

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

 **¡Capitulo listo!**

 **No pude resistirme, las palabras salieron solas mientras se suponía que estaba escribiendo la reseña de un libro. Vimos el reaccionar de ambos protagonistas al escuchar la noticia de la profecía, debo admitir que esta Hermione me sale muy fácil y no tenía su personalidad planeada sino hasta que comencé a escribir, pero sin duda debo decir que me gusta; en cuanto a Draco, siempre disfruto de escribir sobre él, me divierte, pero a la vez me hace sentir un tanto identificada, con ese odio por todo el mundo cuando todo parece ir de la mierda.**

 **Y el esperado encuentro llegó, pero sin mucha relación entre nuestros protas por obvias razones cofcofamigosqueseodiancofcof, por lo que ahora el viaje está por comenzar. Y la profecía ha sido revelada, tal vez ustedes ya saben a qué magia se refiere (y Harry también), pero nuestros personajes no así que… shhhh.**

 **Por cierto, ya le hice portada :3 y también las invito a dar like a una página que hice en Facebook sobre mi perfil, en ella publicaré algunas cosillas como imágenes, adelantos, avisaré cuando haya actualización y demás cosas dramioneras, pueden buscar la página con el nombre de Yiriz o entrar en el link (quitando los guiones) www_._facebook_._c_o_m_/_Yiriz.**

 **Gracias por los review a _Aoi Black, LaChicaRiddle, Yue-Malfoy-Kiryuu, Isis Snape, Maria, DuLce aMoR, La Castaaneda, RbBlack, Rosy Fdz, Qimi303, Sally Elizabeth RH, Earilmadith21, sanedsita_ y _Malaka black_ (contesto más abajo a los que no tienen cuenta), por los favs y por los follow. Este capítulo estuvo más corto y fue casi de transición, pero aun así…**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **Yiriz**

* * *

 **Isis Snape: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero estés aquí hasta el final. Sí, la historia la empecé a escribir porque yo quería leer una historia de zombies con dramione y al no encontrarla tuve que hacerla yo jeje. Sobre Ron, no, la verdad esa idea nunca pasó por mi mente porque tengo cosas planeadas para él en un futuro, pero ya vimos su reacción ante Neal y lo de Malfoy, aunque se está conteniendo, ya es más maduro después de todo. Y ahí está la profecía, bastante profética, ¿no crees? Jeje**

 **Maria: Pues ya está el otro capítulo y el reencuentro se dio, pero aunque no fue sólo entre nuestros protas estos tendrán su momento, créeme 7u7 Gracias por comentar.**

 **Rosy Fdz: Oh, mil gracias por tu comentario, estudio Lengua y Literatura Hispánicas y llevo una materia llamada Taller de Redacción que sin darme cuenta si parece haberme ayudado un poco, tengo ese sueño guajiro de ser escritora así que… trato de ser mejor cada día. Yo también adora a ese trio de plata por lo que tenía que meterlo a esta historia, amo a esas tres serpientes.** **Y ya no comas más ansias, ya leíste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Earilmadith21: Gracias por comentar. La magia se fue por una razón que ya está en mi cabeza desde que comencé a formar la historia, pero no se sabrá por ahora, así que tendrás que seguir leyendo para conocerla.**

 **Malaka black: Hey, gracias por comentar. Sí, es una combinación algo arriesgada pero interesante por lo que me atreví a escribirla, y estoy tratando de que salga bien. Por ahora no ha habido mucha acción zombie, pero estás por comenzar su viaje así que no tardan en salir nuestros otros protagonistas: los muertos vivientes. Yo, lo admito, no soy muy fan de TWD, pero si del concepto zombie y de otras historias sobre ellos, de cualquier forma me emociona tener fans de estos monstruitos aquí leyéndome :3**


	5. Mundo exterior

**Mundo exterior**

* * *

Se habían negado a irse y ella lo agradecía enormemente. Estar a solas con Malfoy, la rubia que no conocía y Neal, le parecía de lo más… raro. Así que ahí estaban todos, las diez personas reunidas en la sala de esa pequeña casa, sólo había un sofá de tres plazas ocupado por Ginny, Luna y Ron, los demás estaban de pie por todo la sala, mirándose unos a otros con desconfianza.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y eso la ponía nerviosa, no le gustaba sentirse insegura, no le gustaba la incertidumbre, ella siempre tenía un plan, siempre sabía lo que haría a continuación, cada paso estaba calculado… Y entonces, el apocalipsis comenzó. La vida que había creado en su cabeza en la cual lograba llegar a un puesto alto en el Ministerio se fue junto con la magia, desapareció sin avisar y la dejó desamparada y confusa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Un apocalipsis zombie no estaba en su plan de vida, ¿cómo enfrentarse a eso?

— ¿Seré yo quien tenga que romper el silencio de nuevo? —preguntó Blaise, mirando a todos con una ceja levantada.

Ninguno respondió, por lo cual el moreno interpretó su silencio como quiso.

—Bien —continuó hablando—, entonces quiero preguntar, ¿cuál es el plan?

Todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho algo horrible. Un plan. Crear un plan significaba que estaban de acuerdo con la situación y estaba de más decir que no era así. Así que no había un plan porque ellos no querían eso, no podían quererlo…

— ¿Salvar al mundo? —respondió Theo, entre sarcástico y serio, llamando la atención de todos.

—No con ustedes siendo parte de esto —dijo Ron desde el sofá, mirando a Nott y después de Zabini.

— ¿Qué pasa, Weasley, celos de que, de nuevo, no seas tú el protagonista de la historia? —habló Draco, cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared junto a la entrada de la cocina.

Ron se levantó para ver al rubio quien quedaba a su espalda y caminó amenazante hacia él.

—No sé porque creen que la profecía habla de ti, tú no eres un héroe… —comenzó el pelirrojo, mirándolo de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y tú sí? ¿Crees que sólo por ser amigo de Potter eso te convierte en un héroe?—interrumpió Draco, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Al menos yo peleé en contra de Voldemort y no fui uno de sus asquerosos mortífagos —dijo Ron con desprecio, ignorando las palabras del rubio.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Draco y una oscuridad nubló su mirada. Él era consciente de que sus actos pasados no eran para ser aplaudidos por nadie, sólo por el psicópata Señor Tenebroso, y por eso llevaba años tratando de dejarlos atrás. Weasley no tenía idea de nada, no era quien para juzgarlo sobre eso. Así que presionando los puños y controlándose lo más que le era posible, respondió:

—No te metas conmigo, Weasley, porque aunque ya no tenga magia soy capaz de matarte.

—Vaya héroe que le tocó al mundo esta vez —soltó Ron, irónico y molesto.

No soportando más, Draco desenfundó una 9mm de su cinturón y antes de que el pelirrojo lo notara siquiera ya tenía el arma contra su cuello. Ronald empalideció y los demás apuntaron sus armas hacia el rubio, a excepción de Nott y Zabini que las dirigieron a los leones, y Nataly y Neal que sólo miraban la escena desde la entrada sin saber a quién apoyar.

— ¿A dónde se fue tu valentía, eh, comadreja? —aguijoneó Draco, mirando al pelirrojo directo a los ojos.

Ron estaba por responder cuando una voz se escuchó a su espalda.

— ¡Ya basta! —era Hermione.

La castaña bajó su machete, lo guardó en su arnés y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Ya basta —repitió mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

Harry soltó su rifle y también levantó las manos, a él lo siguió Luna, Nott, Ginny y, por último, Blaise.

—Draco —habló Nataly desde su lugar cerca de la puerta.

El rubio pareció no escucharla o la ignoró deliberadamente porque ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Anda, hazlo y será tu fin y el de la Humanidad —murmuró Ron, por lo que sólo el rubio lo escuchó.

Draco quitó el seguro del arma y movió lento el dedo que estaba sobre el gatillo. Iba a hacerlo, oh si, iba a matar a la maldita comadreja que seguro no tardaría en morir si seguía empeñado en formar parte de esa misión profética; sólo un poco más de presión y…

—Malfoy —su voz lo sacó de esa especie de trance en el cual entraba a la hora de enfrentarse a los muertos.

Separó la vista del pelirrojo para centrarla en la dueña de la voz. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban de forma extraña, con enojo y amenaza, pero también con un miedo casi imperceptible. Bajó el arma y miró a su alrededor, todos tenían los ojos fijos en él. Enfundó la 9mm y sin decir nada se metió a la cocina, segundos después se escuchó una puerta cerrarse, seguramente la que daba al jardín trasero.

—Eso fue… intenso —dijo Blaise, siempre tratando de romper la tensión.

—Y que lo digas —concordó Ginny, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Luna siguió a la pelirroja al sofá y Theo se les unió. Ron murmuró algo que nadie entendió y salió de la casa por la puerta de enfrente.

—Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creíamos —anunció Nataly dirigiéndose a Neal a su lado.

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

Despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, no recordaba el sueño, pero sin duda había sido horrible, aunque no le sorprendía pues desde hace tres años que pasaba por eso. Se incorporó, pasó una mano por su cara para terminar de quitar los restos de sueño y con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios, se levantó de la cama que compartía con Ginny. La habitación era pequeña, pero la pelirroja, Luna, Nataly y ella habían logrado acomodarse para dormir, ambas rubias en el suelo. En la otra habitación se habían quedado Zabini, Nott y Malfoy, mientras que Ron y Neal, el primero en el sofá, dormían en la sala; Harry hacía guardia en la entrada de la casa.

Con pasos silenciosos y un cuchillo de combate en mano, salió de la habitación. Pensó en ir a acompañar a Harry, pero primero decidió pasar por la cocina; aunque seguramente no encontraría algo útil no perdía nada con revisar. La cocina era igual de pequeña que la habitación, no debía tener más de doce metros cuadrados, iba a hurgar en los cajones y estantes cuando notó abierta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Mordió su labio inferior y, con el cuchillo en alto listo para apuñalar, salió. El aire de la madrugada la golpeó en cuanto estuvo fuera, no hacia un clima invernal pero tampoco caluroso, más bien fresco, justo como le gustaba. Cerró los ojos un segundo, bajando el cuchillo, para disfrutar ese suave viento y cuando los abrió se percató de que alguien más estaba ahí.

Sentado en unos columpios al fondo del jardín, con la vista en el cielo y meciéndose ligeramente con su pie derecho, hombros caídos y dándole la espalda, estaba Draco Malfoy. No la había notado, o eso creía hasta que escuchó su voz.

— ¿Insomnio también, Granger? —preguntó Draco sin despegar la mirada del cielo estrellado.

—Sí —respondió Hermione sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Supongo que todos en este infierno sufrimos de eso.

—No todos —la castaña comenzó a caminar lento hacia él—. Luna, por ejemplo, es sonámbula y Ron, él tiene el sueño más pesado del mundo —contó, llegando hasta los columpios y recargándose en la estructura, mirando hacia el cielo también.

Hermione notó que Malfoy detuvo su balanceo ante la mención del pelirrojo, pero después continuó.

—A mí también me gusta dormir, pero últimamente no puedo sino hasta después de las cuatro de la madrugada —contó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera fijando la vista en una estrella en especial.

La castaña lo miró un poco sorprendida por que él le estuviera contando algo así y por el hecho como tal, ella siempre había supuesto que era un tipo madrugador. Checó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, regalo de Harry, que seguía funcionando al tener batería solar: eran las 2:18 a.m.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar dos horas más —avisó Hermione.

—Eso parece —acordó él, mirando la luna.

La castaña se preguntó si lo sabía por la posición de la luna o algo así, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Se sentó en el columpio vacío junto a él y se quedaron en silencio los siguientes minutos, sólo mirando las estrellas y meciéndose suavemente con sus pies.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ya que mirando al cielo siempre se le iban las horas, era como volver a su vieja vida pues las estrellas seguían siendo las mismas. Miró a su derecha y la castaña seguía ahí; algo en su mirada y en la forma cómo fruncía los labios le hizo pensar que ella debía estar repasando los nombres de las estrellas y constelaciones como si estudiara para un examen. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risa brotara de su boca, el mismo cielo, las mismas estrellas, la misma Granger. La castaña despegó su vista del cielo al escuchar su risa y, con el ceño fruncido, lo miró.

—Granger, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, dudo que saberse las estrellas de memoria te sirva de algo ahora —dijo Draco, mirándola divertido.

—Yo-yo no… no estaba…

—No importa, te conozco lo suficiente para no sorprenderme —dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la vista al cielo.

Pero Hermione no dejó de mirarlo y él sintió su escrutinio.

—Ya suéltalo, Granger —dijo sin verla.

—Lo siento —soltó ella.

Draco la miró entonces, levantando una ceja.

—Por lo de Ron —aclaró Hermione—, él tiene un carácter algo…

—De la mierda —completó Draco.

—Iba a decir difícil, pero si, de la mierda igual puede definirlo.

—Vaya, quien lo diría, la intachable Hermione Granger diciendo palabrotas y criticando a su novio a sus espaldas.

—Ron ya no es mi novio —dijo Hermione, bajando la mirada al cuchillo que bailaba entre sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Oh, por eso su horrible carácter ahora es de la mierda.

— ¿Eso fue un insulto o un halago? —preguntó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Para él o para ti? —contrapuso el rubio.

—Para mí.

—No quieres saberlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa divertida se había formado en su rostro. Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que se habían visto y por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento el reencuentro, al menos entre ellos, no estaba yendo tan mal como lo imaginó; eso le daba esperanza de que todo saliera como debía salir y la profecía pudiera cumplirse.

— ¿Y qué haremos? —se aventuró Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño ante su pregunta, sabía lo que se venía ahora y él no estaba listo para asumir su papel de El Elegido.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

—Sabes de qué hablo, Malfoy —dijo ella, deteniendo su vaivén.

—Mira, Granger, si tú quieres salvar a la Humanidad, adelante, no voy a impedírtelo, pero yo, no gracias, no nací para eso —negó Draco, deteniéndose también.

Hermione se levantó y con los brazos cruzados se situó frente a él.

—La profecía se hizo hace más de ochocientos años, por lo que, técnicamente, si naciste para esto —razonó ella.

—No me importa —el rubio se puso de pie también, ganándole en altura—, no me importa si se hizo hace diez mil años, yo no voy a unirme a su ¡estúpida misión profética suicida! —gritó al final, haciendo que Granger diera un paso atrás.

—Ya lo dijiste, es profética, por lo que, quieras o no, va a suceder —dijo Hermione un tanto altiva, no sería por ella por quien toda esperanza para la Humanidad se perdiera.

— ¡Llevo sobreviviendo casi tres años, no me pidas que ahora me sacrifique por este mundo de mierda! —exclamó Draco, molestándose y mirándola directo a los ojos.

— ¡Dejaría de ser de mierda si tú dejaras de ser tan cobarde y aceptaras tu destino! —contraatacó Hermione, gritando también y con la barbilla hacia arriba queriendo alcanzar su altura.

—Gryffindor —escupió el ojigris con desprecio, mirándola de arriba abajo—, siempre creyendo que ser valiente lo resuelve todo —dio un paso hacia la castaña—, ¿de qué les ha servido eso? ¿Cuántos murieron en la guerra y en este infierno por ser valientes, por no decir estúpidos e inconscientes? —lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero firme.

Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron al recordar todas las muertes desde la guerra. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Sirius, Dobby, Colin y otros en la guerra; McGonagall, Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey, Michael Corner, el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, el profesor Flitwick, Lavender, sus padres… y más personas de las que no sabía nada desde el comienzo del apocalipsis. Mordió el interior de su labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, no quería llorar, no ahora, no frente a Malfoy porque seguro él no entendería, al parecer seguía siendo el mismo idiota insensible de siempre y no sabía lo que era perder a alguien.

—Si lo sé, Granger —habló Draco, como si hubiese leído todos sus pensamientos—. No eres la única que ha perdido amigos, ¿sabes? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Ese día en San Mungo?

Hermione abrió los ojos aún cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas y lo miró. Claro que lo recordaba. Esa rubia, Daphne Greengass, él le había hablado de forma… especial y sin duda había sentido su muerte y peor verla convertida en un zombie. La castaña bajó la mirada y, abrazándose a sí misma, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa; probablemente alguien había despertado con su discusión y era evidente que Harry los había escuchado, pero no importaba, ella sólo quería volver a la habitación para tumbarse en la cama y llorar el recuerdo de la muerte.

Draco la vio alejarse por donde había llegado. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había pasado un poco al hacerle recordar las muertes de la guerra y del apocalipsis porque incluso él estaba sintiéndose débil al evocar sus propias perdidas: sus padres, Daphne, Goyle, Pucey, Pansy… Por eso no quería eso, no quería ser el héroe que arriesga la vida por otros y termina muerto o causando la muerte de quienes lo rodean. Tenía miedo, si, estaba jodidamente asustado por lo que aceptar su destino significaba; no quería el peso de la salvación o destrucción del mundo sobre sus hombros porque le aterraba joderlo todo. Si, tenía miedo, si, era un puto cobarde.

 _Tra, tra, tra, tra, tra…_

Una serie de disparos se escuchó en la parte delantera de la casa.

 _Tra, tra, tra, tra, tra…_

Hermione volteó a ver al rubio y entonces, él lo notó: el miedo. El miedo que él sentía estaba ahora reflejado en los ojos de Granger, pero, viéndolo mejor, era un miedo diferente, parecía pánico mezclado con incertidumbre. La castaña estaba paralizada, no estaba lista para enfrentarse a los muertos otra vez.

 _Tra, tra, tra, tra, tra, tra, tra…_

Draco tomó su rifle que estaba recargado contra el columpio y miró a Granger de nuevo. Esa mirada, ese miedo, ese terror. No sólo él temía, ahora lo sabía. Habían pasado un par de segundos desde los primeros disparos por lo que esa mirada y ese análisis fue tan fugaz que al siguiente parpadeo, cuando él ya tenía el rifle en sus manos, los marrones ojos de Granger habían recuperado ese coraje y decisión de siempre.

Sin decir nada, ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa para encontrarse con una escena que incluía a un Theodore Nott sin camisa sangrando escandalosamente de un costado, una concentrada Luna Lovegood atendiendo la herida y balazos de fondo provenientes del exterior.

— ¡Pero mira! Al fin los tortolos terminaron su encuentro nocturno y decidieron venir a ayudar —dijo Theo con diversión, mirándolos de esa forma que parece estar leyéndote la mente, tan perceptivo como siempre—. Pero no se detengan por mí, sigan a la pelea, sólo es una mordida de zombie —concluyó, señalando su herida.

Draco levantó su rifle contra él.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que cuento contigo para darme misericordia cuando me convierta en uno de ellos —ironizó Nott.

—Deja de moverte —regañó Luna con voz severa, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a la extraña seriedad de la rubia a la hora de hacer su labor médica— y tú deja de apuntarle, no es una mordida.

El rubio bajó el rifle ante el tono de la rubia y miró a Granger buscando una explicación, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta la puerta de entrada. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte y se detuvo, escuchaba los disparos afuera y sentía la mano que sostenía el cuchillo temblar. No estaba lista, no para eso.

—Granger, ¿qué esperas? ¿Granger? —escuchaba a Malfoy llamarla, pero ella no podía moverse— ¡Granger! ¡Muévete!

—Hermione —la voz de Luna la hizo reaccionar y volteó a verla—, necesito algunas cosas de mi mochila, aguja e hilo, ¿podrías traérmelas? —pidió Luna, entendiendo lo que pasaba: otra crisis.

—Si —respondió Hermione enseguida y se dirigió a la habitación donde debía estar la mochila.

Draco la vio alejarse, después miró a Lovegood, quien se dedicaba a limpiar la herida, y luego a Nott, quien estaba tan confundido como él por el actuar de Granger. Negó como si así desechara los pensamientos dirigidos a la castaña y siguió el camino al exterior. Se detuvo unos segundos para analizar la situación. Blaise, Nataly, Potter, los Weasley y el tal Neal se enfrentaban a un grupo de zombis que venía del camino de entrada al pueblo. Los muertos caminaban lento hacia ellos, por lo cual no era difícil acabarlos con una puñalada o algún disparo certero en la cabeza. Pero ¿de donde provenían? ¿Por qué habían llegado?

Draco buscó más allá, alguna respuesta, una señal. Tal vez su discusión con Granger los había alertado, pero ¿cómo no los habían visto al llegar? Porque debían estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus gritos. Los disparos seguían, los zombis caían uno tras otro, un grito llamó su atención. La niña Weasley peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de ellos, no tenía pistola y su cuchillo yacía en el suelo, la boca del monstruo se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello y ella se alejaba cuanto podía. Draco levantó su rifle, pero un disparo proveniente del otro lado de la calle terminó con el zombie antes que él. Tanto el rubio como la pelirroja voltearon hacia el disparador, Blaise miraba a la Ginny con una pistola en alto, ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y el moreno sonrió en respuesta; un disparo con dirección a Zabini los sacó a ambos de su silenciosa plática, un zombie cayó al suelo a su espalda, Blaise y Ginny miraron hacia el origen de la bala, Draco los miraba desde la puerta de la casa número trece con el rifle apuntando. Blaise agradeció con un asentimiento y tras compartir una última mirada con la pelirroja, ambos volvieron al ataque contra los zombis.

El rubio siguió mirando alrededor en busca de algo, porque sabía que había algo que no veían, algo que aún no habían notado. Entonces lo vio, una cortina de la casa del lado contrario de la calle se movió. Con el rifle en alto, caminó lento hacia allá, cuando tenía un pie en el pórtico de la casa, Blaise apareció a su lado.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó el moreno en voz baja.

El rubio no respondió, sólo se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, y señaló hacia la puerta de la casa. El moreno asintió, ambos se colocaron a los lados de la puerta, Draco dio la señal y Blaise abrió la puerta. El interior estaba oscuro, las cortinas cerradas daban muy poco paso a la luz de la luna. Ambos tenían sus armas listas para disparar, sus pasos eran lentos, pendientes a cualquier movimiento en falso; Blaise se dirigió a la cocina y Draco siguió derecho a la habitación. Estaba por llegar al fondo del pasillo que daba a la recamara cuando sintió algo frío contra su cuello.

—Suelta el arma y levanta las manos —escuchó una voz grave detrás de él.

Draco no lo hizo, sino que volteó y apuntó su rifle contra su atacante. Alto, fornido, con cabello largo y oscuro, además de una barba espesa y despeinada, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y un gorro tejido cubría su cabeza. El pasillo era demasiado angosto y no tenía camino hacia atrás, estaba atrapado entre el tipo grandulón con un arma apuntando a su cabeza y la pared. La puerta de la recamara se abrió y una segunda pistola apuntó hacia él.

—Ya lo escuchaste, suelta el arma y levanta las manos —dijo una voz femenina a su derecha.

El rubio miró hacia la nueva persona, era una chica pequeña, de cabello negro, lacio y corto a los hombros, por un momento le pareció ver a Pansy, pero los ojos tan negros como su cabello la diferenciaban, además de que le estaba apuntando directo al cuello. Draco supo que estaba perdido, así que obedeció; dejó caer el rifle y levantó las manos.

—Ahora camina —ordenó la chica.

Caminaron hasta la sala y al llegar se encontró con su amigo en una situación similar, con una 9mm al cuello, su pistola en el suelo y las manos al aire. Se miraron, pero ambos supieron que nada podían hacer, los otros eran cuatro, ellos sólo dos. Una quinta persona salió de la cocina, era una mujer de al menos cuarenta años, cabello castaño sujeto en una trenza y ojos azules que los miraban con atención, como examinándolos; hizo un señalamiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta y los demás comenzaron a moverse a la salida con Draco y Blaise al frente, aún con las manos arriba y las pistolas apuntándoles.

Se detuvieron a la mitad de la calle, los demás no notaron su presencia pues seguían deshaciéndose de los zombis.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó la mujer.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nataly y Neal giraron hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo más personas surgieron de algunas casas y árboles que rodeaban la comunidad. Terminaron con los zombis y después apuntaron hacia el grupo de magos.

—Suelten sus armas —ordenó la mujer de trenza, quien daba la espalda a Draco y Blaise.

Harry miró hacia todos lados, cerca de quince personas dirigían sus armas a ellos, supo que nada podían hacer. Tiró su rifle y alzó los brazos, a él lo siguió Ron, Neal y Nataly, Ginny los miró incrédula unos segundos, pero Harry volteó hacia ella negando con la cabeza, la pelirroja soltó un bufido y dejó caer su cuchillo.

—Límpienlos —dijo la mujer.

Cinco personas se acercaron al grupo y terminaron de quitarles todas las armas, lo mismo pasó con Draco y Blaise, a estos últimos los aventaron hacia los otros después de eso.

—Bien, ahora —comenzó la mujer, mirándolos con atención a cada uno—, ¿dónde están los otros? —preguntó buscando a los alrededores.

—Sólo somos nosotros —habló Harry, mirando directo a la mujer.

—Los vimos llegar, ¿dónde están la rubia, la castaña y el chico con la katana? —preguntó la mujer, dirigiéndose sólo al ojiverde esta vez.

Ninguno respondió, se miraban unos a otros tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de esa.

—Bien, si nadie piensa hablar creo que podemos empezar a disparar —dijo la mujer, recibiendo una pistola de los hombres a su espalda, quitó el seguro y apuntó hacia el grupo de magos—, veamos cuanto tardan sus amigos en venir a salvarlos —dio unos pasos hacia ellos y miró a cada uno, decidiendo a quien matar primero.

Con la pistola en alto, sosteniéndola con una mano se acercó a una de las chicas.

— ¡No! —gritó Ron al verla acercarse a su hermana, pero su grito fue acallado con un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de uno de los hombres cerca de él.

—Vaya, un hombre valiente tratando de salvar a su novia —comenzó la mujer, mirando al pelirrojo—, no, no es tu novia… —volvió la vista a Ginny y de nuevo a Ron—, hermanos. —concluyó y una sonrisa, demasiado amable para ser buena, se formó en su rostro.

La pistola volvió a subir contra la pelirroja, pero ella ni se inmutó al verse como blanco. Desafió a la mujer con la mirada, no tenía miedo de morir. El arma se plantó en su frente, Ginny seguía mirando a la mujer a los ojos, el dedo del gatillo se movía hacia atrás.

— ¡No! —un nuevo grito impidió la muerte.

Hermione salió de la casa número trece desarmada y con las manos arriba, seguida por Luna y Theodore, quien rodeaba los hombros de la rubia para mantenerse erguido, mientras que con su otra mano se sostenía la parte herida.

Una mujer y un hombre cercanos a la casa les apuntaron y los jalaron hasta el centro, junto a sus compañeros.

—Eso no se ve muy bien, hijo —opinó la mujer, alejándose de Ginny y mirando la playera manchada de sangre a un costado, además del difícil andar de Nott—. ¿Sabes? Yo lo vi todo, no creo que ese disparo haya sido accidente —miró a Ron, sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza—. No sé qué pasa aquí, no sé qué pasa entre ustedes, no sé porque están juntos si puedo sentir la tensión, pero lo que sí sé es que están en nuestro territorio y eso no está bien…

— ¿Su territorio? —interrumpió Hermione.

Draco la miró queriéndola matar con la mirada por su imprudencia, malditos leones.

—Sí, nuestro territorio —afirmó la mujer, mirando a la castaña—, este es un mundo peligroso y uno debe defender lo que es suyo —sonrió de nuevo de esa forma amable pero tétrica.

Hermione notó la mirada trastornada escondida detrás de esa sonrisa y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Una estruendosa y desquiciada risa resonó en sus oídos con la llegada de un recuerdo oscuro a su mente, sus ojos se nublaron por las inconscientes lágrimas y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse ahí mismo por la debilidad de sus piernas para seguir de pie.

—Pero no somos tan malos, así que haremos una cosa —la mujer devolvió el arma al hombre detrás de ella—, sólo dos de ustedes podrán irse, los demás se quedarán aquí y tendrán el derecho de convertirse en uno de nuestros guardias.

El grupo frunció el ceño confundido, ¿por qué aceptarían tal cosa?

—Ustedes mataron a varios de nuestros guardias y tenemos que reponerlos —explicó la mujer ante sus miradas confundidas.

Draco miró hacia atrás comprendiendo, los demás siguieron su mirada: los zombis que habían aniquilado habían sido apilados en un montón.

— ¿Los zombis son… sus…? ¿Pero cómo…? —balbuceó Neal sin creerlo.

—Oh, no se sorprendan, es más fácil de lo que parece —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros—, pero en fin, ahora hablaré con su líder y él o ella elegirá quien se va.

— ¡Usted está loca si cree que dejaremos a alguno aquí! —gritó Hermione.

—Creo que descubrimos a la líder —canturreó la mujer, de nuevo con esa maniática sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡No! —dos voces sonaron al mismo tiempo y ambos dueños se miraron el uno al otro.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que le importas mucho a estos dos, querida —la mujer miró a Harry y después a Draco—. Ellos dos vienen conmigo, a los demás manténgalos quietos en la trece —organizó la mujer, después se dirigió a la casa de la cual había salido.

Todos fueron apuntados con demasiadas armas para intentar cualquier cosa, por lo cual no les quedó más que obedecer. Hermione cruzó miradas con Draco, tenían que salir de esa, eran la última esperanza para la Humanidad.

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

 **¡Y ahí lo tienen! ¡Tarde pero seguro!**

 **Lamento la demora, los finales se tragan el tiempo de una forma impresionante y mis vacaciones han sido un día tras otro de elfo doméstico.**

 **Como sea, en este capítulo nuestros personajes ya tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento con el mundo exterior y algunos de ellos cofcofHermionecofcof no están al cien para eso… aún, pero ya veremos cómo les va después, si es que salen completos de esta.**

 **No hago mucho rollo porque es de madrugada (aunque siempre actualizo de madrugada a decir verdad), hace mucho frío y ya quiero irme a mi camita calientita. No pude responder los comentarios porque ya quería actualizar, pero para la próxima respondo sin falta. Aun así gracias a** _ **Aoi Black**_ _ **, Rosy Fdz**_ _ **, Sally Elizabeth HR,**_ _ **Earilmadith21,**_ _ **LaChicaRiddle**_ _ **,**_ _ **La Castaaneda**_ _ **, lily león,**_ _ **KarenRomA**_ _ **y**_ _ **sanedsita**_ **por sus reviews, la verdad me animan mucho a seguir, gracias.**

 **Y por cierto, ¡feliz navidad (adelantada)! No creo actualizar antes del 24 así que desde ahora les deseo que se la pasen bonito en estas fechas, con su familia, amigos, novio, amante, lo que sea, pero disfrútenlo.**

 **Les invito a dar like a una página que hice en Facebook, en ella publicaré algunas cosillas como imágenes, adelantos, avisaré cuando haya actualización y demás cosas dramioneras, pueden buscar la página con el nombre de Yiriz o entrar en el link (quitando los guiones) www_._facebook_._c_o_m_/_Yiriz.**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **Yiriz**


	6. Nadie es el mismo

**Nadie es el mismo**

* * *

" _¡Granger!_ "

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y respiró profundo, como si acabara de revivir. Soltó el aire lentamente hasta normalizar su respiración, pero su piel seguía estremecida por el recuerdo de aquella voz grave y desesperada gritando su apellido.

" _Granger, joder, despierta…_ "

La voz seguía resonando en su cabeza e incluso parecía clavada en sus tímpanos como un pitido que se alargaba más y más, pero sin perder su fuerza. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejarla, pero le fue imposible, así que sin más se incorporó para encontrarse con un peculiar escenario: verde por todos lados, rayos de sol que se cortaban entre las copas de los árboles, un terreno desigual y húmedo, la tierra oscura debajo de ella y un silencio que le causaba tanto estremecimiento como el grito que la despertó.

Miró hacia todos lados, estaba sola, sola en medio de un desconocido bosque, sola y desarmada. Se levantó rápidamente, un mareo cruzó su cabeza obligándola a sostenerse del árbol junto a ella por tan repentino movimiento, se llevó una mano a los ojos y los presionó buscando controlar las vueltas que parecía dar su entorno. El ruido de hojas rompiéndose bajo el peso de algo o alguien se escuchó de repente, no muy lejos de su posición; abrió los ojos y buscó donde esconderse, pero al verse desprotegida decidió tomar el plan B: correr. Lo deforme del suelo no ayudaba a sus pies a avanzar tan rápido como quería y los troncos de árboles caídos que tardaba en saltar la harían caer en manos de quien se acercara. A pesar de los obstáculos ella siguió corriendo, saltando, tropezando con raíces y raspándose brazos y rostro con las ramas rebeldes que salían en lo bajo de los gruesos troncos.

Al cabo de un rato, sus piernas estaban cansándose y su velocidad disminuía, pero el sonido de pisadas tras ella no se detenía, era su fin, no sabía si era amigo o enemigo, ni siquiera sabía si era una persona, un vivo o un muerto, si trataba de atraparla o huía de algo más, no lo sabía, pero sus piernas ya no podían. Sólo esperaba que no la hicieran sufrir, ya había sufrido demasiado antes, no quería volver a vivir nada de aquel horrible año que le había hecho perder la fe, la esperanza en la humanidad, la creencia de la bondad en las personas. Demasiada muerte y sangre había visto a sus veintiséis años para darse por satisfecha, satisfecha de algo de lo cual nadie debería estar satisfecho.

— ¡Granger! —escuchó entre los negativos pensamientos de su mente— ¡Granger! —la voz era más clara y la castaña la reconoció al instante.

Se detuvo de golpe y giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz que la había despertado en sueños. Su cabello rubio caía despeinado y húmedo por el sudor de la carrera, su playera verde oscuro estaba tan sucia como su propia ropa, además de los pequeños cortes hechos por las ramas que se interponían en su camino. Y sus ojos grises estaban tan clavados en ella que casi podía sentir como atravesaban su propia mirada marrón, además de una chispa que brillaba en sus pupilas, una chispa de… Hermione contuvo la respiración, estaba en problemas.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? —soltó el rubio, acercándose lento a la castaña con los puños presionados y respirando con fuerza como si estuviera controlándose para no golpearla ahí mismo, estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba furioso— ¡¿Por qué mierda te largaste a correr así, Granger?!

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, aunque no sabía que decir.

—Yo… —comenzó, pero se vio interrumpida por un nuevo mareo que golpeó su mente.

No alcanzó a sostenerse de nada, sólo se sintió caer, escuchó otro "¡Granger!" proveniente de Malfoy y como se apresuraba hasta ella, después todo se puso negro.

* * *

 _ **10 horas antes.**_

Todas las casas eran iguales, o eso creía hasta que los llevaron a una de las habitaciones y descubrió que era un pequeño despacho, aunque por la mala distribución de los muebles era obvio que lo habían adaptado. La mujer mayor entró y se sentó detrás del escritorio, a ellos los aventaron al interior y los obligaron a sentarse en las dos sillas al frente. Los hombres que los habían escoltado salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos solos con aquella mujer.

—Bien, mi nombre es Rebecca Wellner y ahora que estamos solos tienen cinco minutos para explicar que hace un grupo tan grande de magos vagando en el mundo exterior —dijo la mujer, pasando su mirada de Harry a Draco y de vuelta.

Ambos magos se miraron sin saber que decir, al cabo de unos segundos fue Harry quien tomó la palabra.

—No sabemos de qué habla, señora, nosotros sólo…Principio del formulario

Final del formulario—Eres famoso, Harry Potter —interrumpió Rebecca—, a pesar del tiempo y todo lo que ha pasado desde la caída de Quien-tú-sabes, tu cicatriz sigue siendo famosa —añadió, señalando con la cabeza la frente del ojiverde, quien, más por costumbre que otra cosa, la cubrió con su cabello.

—Y si ya sabe que es el Gran Harry Potter —comenzó Draco, con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz—, ¿por qué no nos deja ir y fin del asunto?

La mujer lo miró directo a los ojos y él pudo notar la dureza en su mirada, eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—Porque también sé quién eres tú y lo que escondes bajo la manga —respondió Rebecca, dirigiendo su mirada al antebrazo izquierdo del rubio, donde la marca tenebrosa estaba cubierta por la manga de la chaqueta negra que usaba.

Ni Draco ni Harry dijeron nada después de eso, pues no sabían qué decir. Aquella mujer sabía quiénes eran lo cual era tan bueno como malo. ¿Debían hablarle de la profecía? Tal vez si le contaban los dejaría ir, seguro estaría feliz al saber que había esperanza de salvar al mundo y recuperar la magia.

—Cinco minutos a partir de… —dijo Rebecca, miró su reloj de pulsera unos segundos— ahora —señaló y volvió la mirada a los chicos en espera de su respuesta.

—Sólo estamos de paso —habló Harry—, tomamos una de sus casas para pasar la noche, nos iríamos al amanecer.

—Eso lo creo y lo entiendo —aclaró Rebecca, mirando a Harry; después se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en el escritorio, entrelazó sus manos y recargó su barbilla sobre éstas—, lo que no entiendo es que haces tú… con él —miró a Draco unos segundos antes de regresar sus ojos a Harry—. Tú eres Harry Potter, él es un maldito mortífago —dijo con desprecio.

Draco se levantó de un salto y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, con las manos contra éste y acercándose amenazante a la mujer.

— ¿Quiere insultarme con eso? ¿Quiere insultarme con "maldito mortífago"? —soltó el rubio con voz grave, en una pelea de miradas con la mujer— ¿Cree que esas palabras me hacen sentir mal? —continuó, acercando su rostro al de ella que no se inmutaba ni un poco— Me han dicho cosas peores; "maldito mortífago" es un insulto tan infantil y común que ya no me afecta, mucho menos si viene de alguien que no tengo ni puta idea de quien es —lo último lo escupió con tal amargura que Harry creyó golpearía a la señora Wellner en ese momento, pero Draco sólo se separó y caminó hacia la puerta, estaba por abrirla cuando alguien más se le adelantó y la abrió desde fuera.

La misma chica de cabello negro a los hombros y mirada oscura que le había recordado a Pansy fue quien cruzó el marco para entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Melissa? —preguntó la mujer desde el escritorio.

La chica cerró la puerta, impidiendo que el rubio se fuera. Se acercó al escritorio y sacó algo del interior de su chaqueta, para después ponerlas con fuerza en el mueble, frente a la mujer. Tres "raros palos" que la chica había encontrado al revisar las pertenencias de los capturados quedaron a la vista de los presentes. De diferentes largos y maderas, Draco reconoció al instante una de ellas, justo la del medio era la suya, era su varita.

— ¡Son magos! —exclamó Melissa, mirando a la mujer y señalando las varitas con la mano.

—Lo sé, Melissa —respondió Rebecca—, pero creo que los demás no lo escucharon, ¿por qué no lo gritas más fuerte para que todos se enteren? —regañó, tomando las varitas y guardándolas en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

La chica bajó la mirada, Draco dio un paso al frente.

— ¿Qué cree que hace? —preguntó el rubio, Rebecca lo miró y levantó una ceja— Esas varitas son nuestras —aclaró.

—Tal vez lo has olvidado, pero ya no existe la magia, ¿por qué te preocupa perder tu varita? No entiendo porque cargas aún con ella en primer lugar —dijo Rebecca, mirando al rubio con ojos entrecerrados.

—No le preocupa —intervino Harry, levantándose y colocándose frente a Malfoy—, señora Wellner, sólo queremos irnos de aquí, nos iremos ahora mismo y no volverá a saber de nosotros —aseguró el ojiverde.

— ¡Qué Gryffindor más cobarde! —soltó Draco— Yo no me iré sin mi varita —empujó a Harry a un lado y se acercó de nuevo a Rebecca, quien esta vez desenfundó su arma y la apuntó hacia ellos.

Draco se detuvo, pero siguió desafiándola con la mirada. Harry no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero sólo trataba de encontrar una forma de salir de esa, vivos; aunque el carácter de Malfoy no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué haces, mamá? —intervino Melissa, mirando a Rebecca con los ojos como platos, incrédula.

—Vete de aquí, Melissa —ordenó Rebecca, sin despegar la mirada de Draco y Harry y sin dejar de apuntarles.

—Pero…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Esto no te incumbe! ¡Vete ya! —gritó la mujer, mirando a la chica, quien sólo miró a los jóvenes magos unos segundos y después salió cerrando de un portazo— Ahora… —continuó, sentándose y mirando a los chicos— van a decirme porque están viajando todos ustedes juntos y porque te preocupa tanto recuperar tu varita, y más les vale que la historia me convenza o no dudaré en dispararles aquí mismo —concluyó, saltando su mirada de uno a otro.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno respondió y sólo pensaban en las posibilidades de escapar. Harry sabía que no debía contarle sobre la profecía, no era seguro…

—Hay una profecía —dijo Draco.

— ¡Malfoy! —exclamó Harry, girando su cabeza tan rápido que sintió un ligero dolor en su cuello, pero lo ignoró para ocuparse de desmentir al rubio— No es verdad, no…

—La profecía habla sobre la posibilidad de recuperar la magia —contó Draco, ignorando al azabache, mirando a Rebecca directo a los ojos—, pero es necesaria la participación de todos en nuestro grupo así que debes dejarnos ir, somos la última esperanza —el dramatismo en sus palabras era bastante falso, pero aun así continuó—, la última esperanza de la Humanidad, de la magia, del mundo; viejos enemigos unidos, una época de paz, una fuerza que regresará la magia al mundo, amor y felicidad para todos, no más este jodido infierno —concluyó el rubio, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia, seguro de haber convencido a la mujer.

Rebecca lo miró unos segundos y una sonrisa comenzó a tomar forma en su rostro, pero la sonrisa carecía de felicidad o esperanza, más bien estaba cargada de tristeza, nostalgia y un toque de oscuridad; bajó el arma y soltó una corta risa, no por las palabras del rubio, de hecho le creía, sino por lo que significaba todo aquello.

— ¿Recuperar la magia, eh? Esperanza y felicidad para todos —su voz era suave, lejana, como si sólo hablara con ella misma, incluso sus ojos estaban clavados en el arma en sus manos—. Paz para todos —no dijo más, sólo seguía contemplando su arma, perdida en algún recuerdo que le ensombrecía la mirada.

—Así es —aseguró Draco.

Harry no decía nada, algo estaba mal, la señora Wellner estaba diferente, eso no acabaría bien, tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, sus instintos se lo gritaban y estos nunca se habían equivocado. Debían salir, buscar a sus amigos y largarse.

—Malfoy, tenemos que irnos —dijo en voz baja, al ver la supuesta distracción de la mujer en su mente, el rubio lo miró sin comprender porque hablaba de esa forma—, tenemos que irnos ahora, algo…

—Yo fui a Hufflepuff, ¿saben? —dijo Rebecca, sobresaltándolos un poco y obligándolos a mirarla— Mi hijo era todo un Gryffindor, valiente y decidido, igual a su padre; Melissa fue a Ravenclaw, como su abuela —ella seguía sin mirarlos, la sombría sonrisa seguía en su rostro—. Mi hijo murió por culpa de la magia, igual a su padre, ambos por culpa de un mago oscuro deseoso de poder; mi hijo murió por luchar contra esos ideales, mi esposo por casarse con una… sangre sucia —las dos últimas palabras brotaron de los labios de la señora Wellner con un desprecio que a Draco le dio escalofríos, hacia años no las escuchaba—. Tantas personas han muerto por la magia que no estoy segura de dejarlos ir para traerla de vuelta, ¿saben? —y entonces los miró con un vacío en sus ojos que los hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

Rebecca se levantó y los apuntó de nuevo, Draco estaba seguro que esta vez dispararía, ella no quería la magia de vuelta, ese maldito apocalipsis la había vuelto loca. Harry estaba llegando a una conclusión semejante.

— ¡Wilson, Johnson! —gritó la mujer, enseguida los dos hombres que los habían llevado abrieron la puerta, con armas en mano— Llévenlos a la trece, ya han decidido quien se irá —sonrió, volviendo a su papel de líder de la comunidad, sin rastros de esa inestable mujer por la muerte de su marido e hijo.

Los hombres obedecieron y los llevaron hasta la casa número trece donde estaban los demás, muñecas y tobillos amarrados con una cinta gris y sentados en el suelo contra la pared de la sala. Tres personas hacían de vigías, al tiempo que jugaban cartas, sentados en el sofá frente a ellos; una de ellos era Melissa, el otro era un chico de su misma o mayor edad y un señor de unos cuarenta años. El chico lanzó la cinta gris a Wilson y él amarró los brazos de Draco y Harry, después los aventó sin delicadeza contra los demás.

— ¿Pueden ustedes con ellos? —preguntó Johnson— Nosotros tenemos que hacer la guardia nocturna mañana y, al menos yo, quiero dormir un poco.

—Sí, sí, nosotros podemos —respondió Melissa, volviendo su atención al juego—, tenemos metralla suficiente para acabar con ellos si tratan de hacer alguna estupidez —añadió, tirando una carta.

Los dos hombres asintieron y salieron de la casa. Harry había quedado junto a Hermione y se apresuró en preguntar si estaba bien.

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien, ahora, has silencio —dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la puerta.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A quién dejarán ir? —preguntó Blaise, inclinándose al frente para mirar a Draco desde su lugar en la otra esquina de la fila.

— ¡Shh! —calló Hermione.

—Venga, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber a quién decidieron dejar ir esos dos —siguió el moreno, dirigiéndose a la castaña—, por un momento creí que ustedes se habían largado, pero eso es demasiado deshonroso para Potter, ¿no? —una sonrisa divertida estaba en su rostro mientras miraba a los chicos.

— ¡Shh! —esta vez fue Melissa desde el sofá, el juego había sido dejado de lado y el chico miraba con cuidado por la ventana de la casa.

—Si tu madre piensa matarnos a todos, ¿por qué no lo hace ya? —dijo Draco, mirando mal a la chica, pero ella no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al chico en la ventana, esperando la señal.

—Cállate, Malfoy —dijo la castaña, cortando la cinta de sus tobillos con un pequeño cuchillo.

¿De dónde demonios había sacado ese cuchillo y por qué los otros tres no hacían nada por detenerla? Los demás también estaban deshaciéndose de la cinta. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó Draco, mirando a Granger, quien ahora ayudaba a Potter con la cinta en sus muñecas.

— ¿Tú que crees? —respondió Blaise, ayudando a Ginny con la cinta en sus tobillos.

Draco no creía ni entendía nada, él acababa de llegar.

—Estamos escapando, ¿no es obvio? —aclaró Nataly al notar su cara de confusión.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio, mirando ahora a sus supuestos vigías.

—Cállate —volvió a regañar Hermione, al tiempo que se agachaba para cortar la cinta que amarraba sus muñecas.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa, Granger? —preguntó de nuevo Draco, mirando a la castaña frente a él.

—Melissa nos dejará ir —respondió Hermione—, ella es… era bruja, también iba a Hogwarts, unos años después que nosotros, escuchó que le contaron a su madre sobre una profecía, ella vino y nos preguntó, le contamos y dijo que nos dejaría ir, quiere la magia de vuelta igual que todos —concluyó, terminando de cortar la cinta y levantándose, Draco la imitó.

—No todos —contradijo el rubio.

—Sí, nos contó sobre su madre y su… aversión por la magia —Hermione bajó la mirada; Melissa les había contado todo, la muerte de su padre y hermano y cómo su madre, una hija de muggles, había perdido una parte de su cordura por ello.

El chico de la ventana hizo una señal con la mano y enseguida todos tomaron las armas que estaban a su alcance, un par de 9mm, una 45, una 38 y los tres cuchillos de combate con los cuales habían cortado la cinta. Los tres vigías tenían un rifle de asalto cada uno, pero no podían dárselos, supervivencia. Eran pocas armas, pero eran algo, sus provisiones habían sido llevadas, según Melissa, al depósito, del cual no podría recuperarlas sin terminar al menos cuatro de ellos muertos. Así que se irían con esas pocas pistolas y cuchillos, ahora lo importante era salir de ahí.

Todos se encaminaron al jardín trasero, donde sólo bastaría saltar el muro, de más de dos metros, que separaba la propiedad del bosque que rodeaba la comunidad. Uno por uno, y con el menor ruido posible, fueron subiendo el muro para después caer de un salto en el bosque. La primera fue Nataly, seguida por Neal, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Harry, después llegó el momento de la complicación: Theodore. Su herida había sido suturada por Luna mientras esperaban, pero era demasiado reciente, un movimiento brusco y se abriría de nuevo, lo cual sería de lo peor teniendo en cuenta la falta de suministros para volver a cocerla.

—Bien, es hora —dijo Theo, respiró profundo, pero se detuvo al sentir el dolor en su herida, llevó una de sus manos a ella—, voy a morir —añadió, sonriendo con una extraña diversión en sus ojos.

—Tu humor ante la idea de morir es peor que mi humor simple y superficial —dijo Blaise, acercándose al muro y juntando sus manos, para después agacharse un poco y mirar a su rubio amigo—. Draco, ¿qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vaya, Draco, siempre supe que terminarías por dejarme morir un día de estos, pero creí que sería por salvar tu propio escuálido trasero —dijo Theo.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se acercó a ellos al entender lo que querían. Imitó a su moreno amigo, juntando sus manos y formando así un "escalón" donde su amigo podría apoyarse para subir el muro.

—Son buenos amigos, ¿saben? —comenzó Theo, subiendo su pie en las manos de Blaise— Y siempre les estaré agradecido por esto —subió el otro en las manos de Draco, estiró un poco los brazos para alcanzar el muro, conteniéndose de soltar un quejido por el dolor de su herida. Sus amigos lo subieron con fuerza, no pesaba demasiado, pero ya que no podía aplicar nada de fuerza con los brazos, todo su peso recaía en ellos—. Eso es lo que diría si… —se cortó al sentir aún más dolor, al tiempo que se impulsaba para subir el muro, con los "escalones" de sus amigos subiéndolo— si no me lo debieran de todas las… —levantó una de sus piernas y luego la otra, sin poder evitar soltar un par de quejidos, quedó recostado en lo alto del muro, que por suerte era lo suficientemente grueso para caber de aquella forma— de todas las veces que yo les he salvado la vida, malditos —terminó, soltando una gran cantidad de aire, subir un muro de dos metros con una herida de bala era agotador.

Draco y Blaise rodaron los ojos, Hermione, quien seguía de su lado del muro, frunció el ceño al escuchar todo su discurso diciéndose que nunca entendería la amistad entre las serpientes. Theo se incorporó y miró hacia debajo del otro lado del muro, donde Ron y Neal lo esperaban para ayudarlo a bajar, lo cual fue tan fatigoso como subir, pero logró sin abrir la herida.

—Mi turno —dijo Blaise y sin esperar aprobación o negación de nadie, subió el muro con habilidad y lo bajó de un salto.

—Tu turno, Granger —dijo Draco.

La castaña se acercó y miró hacia arriba, de repente el muro le pareció muy, muy alto y un escalofrío cruzó su espina dorsal.

—Venga ya, Granger, sube —Draco junto sus manos de nuevo y se agachó para que Hermione subiera.

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, sin creer en sus intenciones de ayudarla.

—Somos la última esperanza de la Humanidad, ¿recuerdas? Tú y yo, juntos —dijo el rubio, aunque al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras pues habían sonado diferente a cómo las había escuchado en su cabeza—, o eso es lo que dice esa estúpida profecía —añadió, evitando mirar a la castaña, quien seguía sin moverse y al perecer no había escuchado nada—, maldita sea, Granger, sube ya —exclamó, desesperado.

—Bien, bien, ya voy —murmuró Hermione, subiendo un pie a sus manos.

Se estiró tratando de alcanzar la parte alta del muro, pero no era suficiente. Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio y se extendió más, pero aún no llegaba. Draco se dio cuenta y subió sus manos un poco más, cargar a Theo le había quitado parte de sus fuerzas, escuchó un "sólo un poco" de Granger y él hizo un último esfuerzo. La chica terminó por subir sus pies a sus hombros para alcanzar, algo que al rubio no le gustó.

— ¡No soy tu escalera, Granger! —soltó Draco, moviéndose un poco lo cual casi hacía caer a la castaña, quien soltó un grito de protesta, pero al fin alcanzó su meta.

Un impulso con sus brazos y ya estaba arriba, recostada igual que Nott recuperó un poco el aire, segundos después se incorporó y miró hacia abajo, donde los demás esperaban. Volvió la vista hacia atrás y casi cae al ver lo que Malfoy hacía. El rubio recibía el rifle de Melissa, para después correr al interior de la casa, Hermione no lo pensó demasiado, miró hacia sus amigos unos segundos y saltó. Saltó de vuelta al jardín trasero de la casa número trece. Sólo escuchó un "¡Hermione!" proveniente de Harry antes de seguir el camino de vuelta a la casa, detrás de Malfoy.

Al entrar se encontró con el rubio mirando discretamente por la ventana.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces? —exclamó Hermione en voz baja pero dura, acercándose a la ventana, tratando de entender que pasaba— Tenemos que largarnos de aquí —recordó, como si el rubio no lo supiera.

—Yo no me iré sin mi varita —respondió Draco, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana esperando el momento exacto para salir.

— ¿Estás loco? —se alteró Hermione, subiendo la voz más de lo que quería— Ya no hay magia, Malfoy, ¿para qué quieres recuperarla?

Draco tenía razones suficientes para querer su varita de vuelta, pero todas sonaban tan cursis y patéticas que no se las diría a la chica. La miró a los ojos unos segundos y después salió corriendo de la casa; Hermione trató de detenerlo, pero fue en vano así que, soltando un bufido de exasperación por la estupidez del rubio, corrió tras él.

La calle estaba despejada, el cielo seguía oscuro aunque sabía que no tardaría en amanecer lo cual les dificultaría el escape, si es que se les presentaba la oportunidad de escapar; un rifle y un cuchillo no eran armas suficientes contra toda una comunidad. Draco se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, Hermione lo siguió.

—Harás que nos maten —reclamó la castaña con cuchillo en mano, sentada junto a él y mirando de cuando en cuando hacia la calle.

Draco no respondió, sólo parecía interesado en llegar a la casa de la mujer y recuperar lo que era suyo. El rifle estaba listo entre sus manos para atacar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo piensas entrar? —preguntó Hermione, dejando de vigilar la calle para mirarlo con una ceja levantada, interesada por saber su, seguro inexistente, plan.

—Contigo parloteándome en el oído no puedo pensar —dijo Draco, mirándola mal.

Los arbustos no eran muy grandes así que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que, en efecto, Hermione le estuviera hablando casi al oído. La castaña sólo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, esperando el siguiente paso. Draco volvió a checar la calle, se cubrió justo al tiempo en que dos tipos pasaban cerca de ahí.

— …y demás cosas personales —decía uno de los tipos—, fotos, ropa, un collar que parecía costoso, cartas y hasta un diario.

— ¿Un diario? —preguntó el otro, Hermione se asomó un poco y trató de agudizar más el oído.

—Sí, mira —el primer tipo le enseñó un diario de pasta negra y hojas amarillentas— se lo mostré a Kendra, pero dijo que lo dejara junto a lo demás, no es como que sirva de mucho —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no es como que Kendra sirva de mucho, tampoco —ambos hombres rieron divertidos por lo que fuera que eso significara.

—Iré a dejar esta cosa a la bodega y me voy a casa, te veo mañana —dijo el primer tipo, se despidieron con un choque de manos y siguieron caminos separados.

Hermione esperó hasta que el segundo hombre se perdiera de vista, pero sin dejar de prestar atención al tipo con el diario. Miró al rubio a su lado, quien tenía la vista clavada en la casa donde lo habían llevado primero y no se había enterado de la plática entre aquellos tipos.

—Ya que tu varita te importa mucho tú irás solo por ella, yo… yo iré a recuperar algo que a mí me importa —dijo Hermione y sin esperar respuesta salió de entre los arbustos para tomar el mismo camino del tipo con el diario.

Draco la escuchó y la vio irse, no trató de detenerla, mejor para él si actuaba solo. Imitó a la castaña y salió de los arbustos, pero tomó un camino diferente. Con el rifle arriba atravesó la calle rápidamente hasta el jardín trasero de la casa junto a la de la señora Wellner y con el mayor sigilo posible cruzó hasta el jardín de ésta. Caminó lento hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina y la abrió poco a poco, el lugar parecía vacío, ningún ruido, ninguna luz, sus pasos eran suaves, acallados pero seguros. Salió de la cocina al pasillo, miró hacia ambos lados, despejado. No había señales de los otros guardias ni de la loca Wellner, quien seguro estaba arreglando los preparativos para matarlos a todos en pro de la antimagia.

Abrió la puerta del "despacho", el cual estaba silencioso como el resto de la casa. Se dirigió de inmediato hasta el escritorio, buscó en todos los cajones y ahí estaba, ¡su varita! No reconocía las otras dos, pero aun así las tomó y las guardó en el interior de su chaqueta, después salió tan rápido y en silencio como había entrado. Todo había resultado más fácil de lo esperado. O eso pensaba cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de una de las casas del fondo, seguido de disparos que no le dieron buena espina. Granger apareció en su mente de inmediato y sintió su pecho encogerse al pensar lo peor. Corrió hacia el estruendo, ya sin importarle que lo atraparan, esos disparos se habían escuchado en toda la comunidad y no tardarían en llegar hasta ellos.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no me mates! —Draco escuchó a alguien rogar, le sorprendió bastante que la voz fuera masculina.

Entró a la última casa del pueblo, desde donde se escuchaban los ruegos, y se paralizó al ver la escena.

La casa era igual a las otras, pequeña, simple, sin chiste, pero en ésta había suministros apilados por toda la sala, desde comida, medicina, armas, municiones, agua, ropa y demás. Pero eso no había impactado al rubio, había sido la escena que Granger protagonizaba. La castaña estaba en el centro de la sala con una mochila colgando de su hombro, dos cuerpos sangrantes e inertes tirados a su lado, un tercer hombre de rodillas frente a ella implorando piedad y un revólver apuntado directo a la cabeza de ese hombre, revólver que era sostenido por la mano firme de la chica.

—Por favor, por favor, no me mates —seguía suplicando el hombre.

Y un disparo certero atravesó su cráneo. La bala entró y salió en milisegundos, salpicando la pared del líquido rojo y viscoso que corre por las venas, el cuerpo cayó de un golpe sordo al suelo y el resto de sangre no tardó en brotar, esparciéndose hasta crear un charco bastante considerable.

Draco no podía creerlo, Hermione ni siquiera miró al hombre después de jalar el gatillo. Tiró el revólver al suelo sin cuidado, se acomodó la mochila en ambos hombros, tomó un rifle francotirador y se lo colgó a la derecha, también se cargó con una metralleta, miró a Draco y él notó una extraña sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

—Corre —dijo Hermione con una voz que no parecía la suya, era grave y sin sentimiento.

Hermione no esperó una reacción de parte de Malfoy, sólo dio media vuelta, hacia la cocina, para después salir al jardín trasero de aquella casa; al ser la última no tenía casa vecina, el bosque era su vecino y un muro igual al de la otra separaba la propiedad de su plan de escape. Draco la siguió hasta afuera, no sin antes tomar una mochila y llenarla de provisiones, además de atrancar la puerta de la cocina. Escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos, Hermione lanzó la mochila y el rifle con fuerza hasta el otro lado del muro, Draco hizo lo mismo.

Y los disparos empezaron. Ambos se agacharon tratando de esquivarlos, pues llegaban del otro jardín, se cubrieron en la barda que separaba las casas y respondieron al ataque. Sabían que debían salir de ahí, eran dos contra toda una comunidad.

— ¡Ve, yo te cubro! —gritó Draco para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de los disparos.

Hermione seguía con esa sombra en sus ojos y disparaba sin dudar hacia sus atacantes. Al escuchar al rubio dio un asentimiento, él contó con sus dedos… uno… dos…

— ¡Ve! —gritó Draco y comenzó a disparar.

La castaña corrió hasta el muro y lo subió tan rápido como pudo, sintió una bala rozar su brazo, pero nada más. Bajó de un salto y al tocar el suelo respiró profundamente, sabiendo libre al fin. Otra ráfaga de disparos se escuchó del otro lado del muro, segundos después vio a Draco llegar arriba y caer junto a ella.

— ¡Corre! —gritó el rubio, tomó una de las mochilas y el rifle, y salió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque.

Hermione hizo lo propio con la otra mochila y fue tras él, la sombra en sus ojos fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Después de varios minutos corriendo notaron que, o los habían perdido o nadie los seguía. Se detuvieron para recuperar un poco de oxígeno. Un golpe sordo captó la atención del rubio, giró hacia la castaña y notó su piel palidecer, la metralleta estaba en el suelo y ella la miraba como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort. La vio dar arcadas y sostenerse de uno de los arboles junto a ella.

— ¿Granger? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Fue hasta entonces que ella pareció notar su presencia, sus marrones ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salir de sus cuencas, parecía asustada, aterrada. Malfoy no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba.

— ¡Granger! —gritó él, desesperado al verla en ese estado de shock.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se desmayó. El rubio corrió hasta ella, pero no alcanzó a sostenerla para evitar el golpe contra el árbol a su espalda. Sabía que no era seguro quedarse en aquel lugar aún bastante cerca de la comunidad, pero ya no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para seguir; mucho menos si debía cargar con una chica inconsciente. Decidió quedarse y esperar lo mejor. Acomodó a la castaña en un lugar más firme y pasó toda la madrugada vigilándola, a la espera de que despertara. A las nueve de la mañana el sueño lo venció, lo último que brotó de sus labios fue un: " _Granger, joder, despierta…_ ", después de eso, no supo más.

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, chaaan!**

 **Mil millones de disculpas por la demora, pero en vacaciones escribo menos que durante clases, tal vez porque en clases tengo el pretexto de que debo escribir como ejercicio de mi carrera y puedo pasar horas frente a la computadora escribiendo y ya me estoy yendo por las ramas… Como sea, espero que esto no vuelva a pasar.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Debo admitir que a mí no me convenció del todo, pero después de borrarlo y reescribirlo dos veces mi cerebro terminó seco a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Cuando lo revisé al otro día me dije: "está bien, no atrases más lo inevitable y súbelo ya".**

 **Por cierto ya pasamos de los 50 comentarios en cinco capítulos lo cual me hizo saltar de la emoción, así que gracias a quienes comentaron el anterior, agregaron la historia a favoritos y dieron follow. Ya saben, tengo una página en Facebook que pueden encontrar como Yiriz y… respondo los comentarios sin cuenta abajo.**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **X. Yiriz**

* * *

lily león: Pues no llegó como regalo del 24, pero puedes tomarlo como regalo adelantado por el 14 de febrero, jeje. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te haya quitado un poco el hambre… o te haya dado más para que sigas leyendo ;)

Rosy Fdz: Espero no te hayas terminado hasta los dedos de tanto esperar, jeje. Si, hubo de esas tres parejitas porque me encantan. Y ya viste como salieron de esa, no fue tan difícil la verdad, pero esto es solo el principio del viaje así que ya te imaginarás como les irá después D:

Malaka black: Pues me alegra que no te hayas infartado en serio y espero sigas por acá leyendo, aunque este último capítulo también tuvo su acción.

Isis Snape: Oye, oye, oye, tu review me hizo reír, de verdad, aunque cuando vi que tardaba mucho en tener el capi listo tuve que cuidarme las espaldas de los crucios y zombies guardianes, jeje. La profecía, si, bueno, creo que es obvio a que "fuerza" se refiere, pero lo demás es lo que complica las cosas y la hace que se escuche bien acá bien profética. ¿Snape? *se larga a llorar un rato al recordar lo de Alan* Si, todos los muertos en la guerra siguen muertos aquí, así que él ya no está *se larga a llorar de nuevo*. Pero ya viste que lograron salir vivos y completos, bueno, casi todos completos.

SALESIA: ¡Por santo Merlín! ¡Comentaste todos los capítulos! (que tampoco es como que sean muchos, pero meh, me re emocionó) Y además tus reviews son tan largos que me emocionan más, quisiera responder cada uno, pero sólo comentaré el último sino será más palabrería mía que capítulo. Ron *inserte suspiro aquí* si, ese niño va a causar muchos problemas en el grupo, siempre me ha parecido el más prejuicioso contra las serpientes y por ahora seguirá igual, pero ya después será aclarado el asunto con Theo, no todo es lo que parece. La loca Wellner está, bueno, ya lo leíste, loca, más de lo que parece y lo que dijiste sobre sus zombies guardias es bastante acertado; por suerte nuestro grupo, o como yo los llamo, bomba de tiempo, escapó completa y no se convirtieron en comida para zombie.

Me alegra que te guste la historia, de eso vivimos los fickers (bueno, yo aún vivo de mis padres, pero tú me entiendes).

Karenn: ¿Eres la misma Karen de la cuenta de KarenMP? Sino lo eres, entonces gracias por comentar, si sí lo eres pues ya te di gracias dobles, jeje.


	7. Shock

**Shock**

* * *

Algo pasaba con Granger, algo que la hacía gritar de repente, de día o de noche, dormida o despierta, y los metía en problemas. Habían pasado tres días desde su escape de aquella comunidad manejada por una demente mujer enemiga de la magia y aún no se encontraban con los otros. No habían establecido un punto de encuentro en caso de separarse y ahora no tenía ni puta idea de dónde buscarlos. Y el jodido bosque no terminaba. Y la poca comida enlatada que habían robado se estaba acabando. Y sólo les quedaba media botella de agua. Y él no había dormido más de cinco malditas horas en esos tres putos días. Y sí, estaba de un jodido mal humor por todo eso.

Granger no hablaba, su comunicación se limitaba asentir o negar con la cabeza y a soltar escuetos "si" y "no" en algunas ocasiones. No era como si él muriera por conversar con ella, pero después de tres días comenzaba a frustrarse por su estado de shock y esas miradas alarmadas cuando él tomaba el rifle entre sus manos. Habían sido tres días de insomnio y silencio que le habían permitido pensar y aceptar la situación, sería el nuevo Elegido y cumpliría esa estúpida profecía porque ¡joder! ¡Quería la magia de vuelta! Por eso no se iba y abandonaba a la castaña a su suerte, por eso soportaba sus gritos impredecibles y miradas asustadas al ver las armas de fuego, por eso cuando él intentaba dormir unos minutos y uno de los ataques de pánico de ella lo despertaba, él trataba de devolverla a la realidad.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Y ahí estaba el desgarrador grito de Granger, pero después de tres días ya no era algo que lo sobresaltara demasiado. Draco se incorporó poco a poco, para después dirigirse hasta la castaña e inclinarse frente a ella.

—Hey, hey, Granger —la llamó, tomándola de los hombros y logrando así que su grito se detuviera.

Pero ella seguía temblando y con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinible del oscuro bosque.

—Oye, mírame —siguió hablando el rubio—, no armas —dijo soltándola y alzando ambas manos frente a ella, al tiempo que trataba de conectar sus miradas.

Eso funcionaba, lo había descubierto hace dos días.

Granger había estado soltando gritos graves y asustados durante casi una hora, gritos seguidos uno tras otro, el rubio estaba seguro que terminaría arruinándose la garganta y de paso haciendo que los mataran a ambos. Harto de escucharla, el rubio la tomó con fuerza de los hombros y sacudiéndola la llamó a gritos, pero eso no funcionaba, la castaña seguía gritando y sufriendo alarmantes espasmos. Entonces, Draco sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y en cuanto ella pareció sentir su tacto se detuvo, dejó de gritar y lo miró directo a los ojos. El silencio se instaló entre ellos junto con una tensión que ninguno sabía cómo romper, Draco por su parte estaba agradecido por el silencio, Hermione tenía la mente tan revuelta que no sabía siquiera que pensar. Los espasmos habían disminuido, pero cada par de segundos seguían apareciendo; Hermione posó su mirada en el rifle que colgaba del hombro del rubio y él lo notó, creyendo que esa era la causa por la cual no se calmaba por completo, Draco dejó el rifle a un lado y volvió a mirar a la chica con las manos en alto, libres de arma alguna. Ella correspondió a su mirada por otro par de segundos y sin decir nada, como pasaba desde el escape, se dejó caer contra un árbol cercano. No gritó el resto de la noche.

Por eso el rubio hacía lo mismo cada que Granger comenzaba a gritar, la sujetaba y la obligaba a mirarlo, sin armas, sin gritos, y sus miradas se mantenían conectadas hasta que ella se tranquilizaba del todo.

Una parte de Draco estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con los demás para dejar a Granger al cuidado de sus amigos, otra estaba curiosa por conocer las razones de esos ataques de pánico de la castaña y una última, muy, muy, muy pequeña se sentía tranquila cuando sus miradas se encontraban y parecían crear algo entre ellos, como un secreto, como una chispa, como una energía, como esperanza…

— ¡Joder! —soltó Draco, sentado del otro lado de la pequeña fogata que les brindaba un poco de calor en esa extrañamente fría noche de primavera, el clima estaba igual de jodido que todo el mundo.

Igual de jodido que él por estar pensando tanto en la Sabelotodo "tengo-ataques-de-pánico-que-harán-que-nos-maten" Granger, aunque ¿cómo podría no pensar en ella si era su única compañía desde hace tres días? Así que era normal que pensara en ella, si, por supuesto, pero no era normal creer que existía una patética chispa, una odiosa energía o una estúpida esperanza cuando la miraba, o mejor dicho, cuando se miraban, porque él no la miraba, no, no, no, claro que no, no a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Como ahora, tenía que mantener sus ojos en ella, ¿quién le aseguraba que no saldría corriendo en cuanto él se distrajera un poco? Parecía tan perturbada que podría andar por el bosque sin ser consciente de ello y perderse en la oscuridad, y Draco no pensaba buscarla sólo porque fuera el otro ingrediente de esa vieja profecía. De acuerdo, tal vez si la buscaría…, pero sólo porque era el otro ingrediente de esa jodida profecía.

Y ya se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo, de nuevo. ¿Quién diría que sería Granger quien lo volvería loco? Y no de esa forma cursi de " _volverse loco_ " por alguien, sino de la manera más literal posible que la palabra loco puede tener.

La siguió mirando por varios minutos más hasta que ella terminó por recostarse en el suelo, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco. Draco desvió su mirada de la castaña y la clavó en la fogata frente a él, Granger ya estaba dormida, no había peligro de que saliera corriendo.

Sólo escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y su propia respiración, quería volver a dormir, pero sabía que resultaría imposible pues él, una vez despierto, difícilmente volvía a dormir hasta el día siguiente; aunque por la forma en que el cielo se oscurecía aún más no tardaría en llegar aquel nuevo día. Se acomodó mejor contra el árbol en que se hallaba recargado y sacó de su chaqueta las tres varitas que había recuperado, las llevaba consigo desde el escape pues no quería perderlas de nuevo, no la suya, al menos.

Dejó las otras dos a su lado y sostuvo la suya entre sus manos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al no sentir la magia corriendo desde su pecho pasando por su brazo hasta sus dedos para actuar a través de su varita contra la realidad; un sentir que había dejado de estar en él, en el mundo, desde hace tres años. Ahora sólo era un pedazo de madera que no servía más que para casi hacer que los maten y como recuerdo de quien era antes. Cómo era todo antes, cómo era el mundo, la vida, la magia. Tener ese palo de madera de espino entre sus manos le recordaba todo hasta hace tres años, incluso la guerra, la muerte y la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Pero a pesar de todo, esos recuerdos eran parte de él, aunque no le agradaba revivir los días oscuros muy en el fondo los añoraba, añoraba esa magia que, aunque oscura, seguía siendo magia.

Negó con la cabeza al pensar en ello, querer los días oscuros de vuelta era un claro ejemplo de la locura a la que Granger lo estaba llevando. Había tenido vida después de la guerra, ¿por qué querer justo esa época de regreso? Tal vez no eran esos días, tal vez eran los días antes de eso, antes del Señor Tenebroso, antes de la Marca, antes de la guerra; o tal vez después, después del juicio, después del horrible año de recuperación de estudios en Hogwarts, después de… Bueno, después de ese año venía su austero empleo como pocionero en el Ministerio. Y después… el puto apocalipsis.

Un repentino movimiento a su derecha captó su atención, dirigió la vista hacia aquel lugar, pero sólo las sombras del bosque se presentaban ante él. Trató de enfocar algo más allá de la oscuridad, pero no logró ver nada. Con movimientos lentos y silenciosos se levantó, guardando las varitas en su chaqueta y tomando el rifle y cuchillo a su lado. Caminó hacia la oscuridad después de una rápida mirada a Granger, quien seguía perdida en sus sueños. Siguió el camino entre los árboles con ojos y oídos atentos a cualquier movimiento, alejándose de la fogata; no parecía haber nada, pero sus sentidos estaban alerta, incluso sentía su piel erizarse ante un peligro del cual aún no era consiente. Respiraba con cuidado, no queriendo llamar la atención; con el cuchillo dispuesto para atacar y el rifle colgando en su hombro por si la situación se ponía fea.

Un grito, disparos y él corriendo de vuelta a la fogata fue lo siguiente que pasó; una sola cosa en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez: no Granger, no Granger, no Granger… En unos segundos estaba de vuelta y lo primero que vio fue a Granger sosteniendo la metralleta entre sus temblorosas manos, los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera sido ella quien corriera. Del otro lado del cañón estaba un hombre en sus cuarentas, con cabello canoso, demasiado delgado y con la ropa hecha jirones cubierta de sangre tanto seca como reciente. Yacía tendido en el suelo con un charco de sangre extendiéndose más y más bajo su pecho, estaba muerto, Granger lo había matado, pero al acercarse al cuerpo Draco no notó signos de que fuera un zombie. Se giró hacia la castaña, quien seguía con el arma apuntada, ahora contra él, y la vista fija en el cuerpo inerte a su espalda. Draco, guardando el cuchillo en su cinturón y dejando el rifle a un lado, se inclinó hacia ella y sostuvo la metralleta, pero Granger no la soltó.

—Granger, dame esto, tenemos que irnos ahora —dijo Draco con voz apremiante, tratando de quitarle el arma.

Estaba centrado en esa tarea, quitarle la metralleta sin que disparara por accidente, que no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Tampoco notó como un caminante llegaba a donde ellos se encontraban hasta que fue demasiado tarde y éste se lanzó contra él, tratando de morder su brazo. El rubio logró apartarlo de un empujón, pero no tardó en levantarse y antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de tomar el cuchillo que había perdido en el forcejeo, el zombie estaba de nuevo sobre él. Terminó cayendo al suelo con el monstruo lanzando mordidas contra la primera parte de su cuerpo en alcanzar. Draco lo detenía con sus manos en el cuello, pero no tenía armas cerca y sabía que Granger no lo ayudaría, seguramente había salido huyendo o sólo veía la escena con el shock de días atrás.

Cuando el zombie se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello, el rubio sintió algo que se clavaba en su torso y recordó lo que guardaba en su chaqueta, como pudo sacó una de las varitas, un adornada con lo que parecían finas ramas de árbol, e ignorando el ligero cosquilleo en sus dedos se centró en atacar al monstruo enterrando la varita en uno de sus ojos. La sangre no tardó en brotar cayendo de lleno en el rostro del rubio, quien cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza a un lado, pero no se detuvo sino hasta que la varita entró lo más profundo posible, atravesando el cerebro del caminante a su paso. El zombie dejó de moverse y Draco se lo quitó de encima. Se sentó y trató de recuperar la respiración, después se levantó y miró al zombie en el suelo, se inclinó para recuperar la varita y, después de limpiarla lo mejor que pudo con la playera sucia y destrozada del mismo zombie, la devolvió al lugar seguro en su chaqueta.

Un toque en su hombro lo sobresaltó, pero al girar se encontró con la castaña de pie frente a él, tendiéndole un pañuelo demasiado limpio para ser verdad y con las iniciales HG bordadas en una esquina. Él lo miró sin comprender, confundido por el actuar de la chica, por el hecho de que estuviera haciendo algo más que gritar, dormir y sentarse mirando a la nada. Ella creyó que su ceño fruncido se debía a que no entendía el por qué le ofrecía el pañuelo.

—Tu cara —explicó Hermione, acercando más el trozo de tela hacia él.

El rubio la miró por unos segundos antes de tomarlo y limpiarse la sangre de su rostro lo mejor que pudo. Hermione no dijo nada más después de eso, pero para Draco esas dos simples palabras habían sido música para sus oídos. Había hablado al fin, Granger parecía haber superado su shock y esperaba que eso les permitiera avanzar más rápido, o mejor, pensar un plan sobre hacia donde avanzar.

* * *

 **¨ ° º O º ° ¨**

* * *

 _"Han pasado cinco días desde que nos separamos de Harry y los demás, y estoy bastante ansiosa por no encontrarlos aún. Las cosas con Malfoy son extrañas, raras, no sé, más civilizadas de lo que esperaba, pero eso está bien, creo. Poco puedo decir de los días pasados pues no estoy segura de qué fue verdad y qué fueron sólo alucinaciones mías. Recuerdo el escape, los disparos y el bosque, sé que estos días sólo hemos sido Malfoy y yo, sé que estuve en un estado de shock con repentinos ataques de pánico pues Malfoy se encarga de recordármelo cada que me quedo mirando a la nada. Sé todo eso por él, no porque lo recuerde. Recuerdo gritos que no eran míos, sangre corriendo por todos lados, oscuridad sofocante y una luz grisácea que me ayudaba a volver a la realidad y al presente, una luz gris que, después de encontrarlo con su mirada clavada en mí varias veces, descubrí era del mismo color de los ojos de Malfoy._

 _Y eso me pone más ansiosa, porque tal vez significa que él hizo algo para sacarme del shock y no quie-"_

Su escritura se vio interrumpida cuando el rubio se dejó caer en el suelo con un suspiro cansado.

Habían llegado a un pequeño claro desde la tarde anterior y pasado la noche ahí. Esa mañana, Hermione despertó bastante preocupada pues en sus sueños, antes normales pesadillas, una voz desconocida le había hablado en una lengua muerta: latín, y por lo mala que era ella para los idiomas, poco había logrado entender. Pensó en preguntarle a Malfoy, pero las únicas palabras que recordaba claramente no le daban buena espina y prefirió guardarlas sólo para ella.

 _"Amici itinerum fidi non sunt"_

Escribió debajo de aquel texto a medias, sabía que _amici_ se refería a amigos y que _non_ era negación. _Amigos_ y _no_ , si juntabas esas dos palabras no obtenías prácticamente nada.

 _"Amici itinerum fidi non sunt"_

Volvió a escribir más abajo, después otra y otra vez hasta casi llenar toda la hoja amarillenta de aquel viejo diario de pastas negras con esas cinco palabras; queriendo saber, como por arte de magia, su significado. Lo que daría por tener un diccionario de latín-inglés en ese momento, o cualquier libro, de hecho; extrañaba esos días en los que podía tomar cualquier libro de su biblioteca personal, de la Biblioteca del Ministerio e incluso de La Biblioteca Británica y pasar horas leyendo, sumergida en la información que esas hojas llenas de letras podían brindarle. Extrañaba poder cargar con tantos libros como quisiera en su maletín expandido por magia. Extrañaba su trabajo en el Ministerio, extrañaba su departamento y las noches de invierno que pasaba bebiendo chocolate caliente en su cálido sofá. Extrañaba las salidas con sus amigos a comer, a veces hasta extrañaba su noviazgo con Ron. Extrañaba aquello porque en ese entonces todo estaba bien, todo era como debía ser y su vida seguía el orden que ella tanto se había esmerado por seguir.

La guerra había pasado, las heridas estaban cicatrizando y su alma se estaba recuperando. Había dejado de dormir con la varita en sus manos, había dejado de despertar sudorosa por las pesadillas, había dejado de escuchar sus propios gritos por la tortura, había dejado… _de temer por su vida_. Y de un día para otro, todo ese miedo, esos gritos, esas pesadillas, esa alerta, habían vuelto mil veces peores. Y ella se había perdido en ese mundo descompuesto y deshumanizado que los caminantes habían traído consigo. Recordaba cada rostro y cada disparo. Recordaba haber matado por miedo, por defensa y por rencor. Por venganza. Sin titubear. Recordaba sus suplicas hipócritas y como ella no había sentido ni una pizca de misericordia por ellos, porque tipos así no merecían vivir pero tampoco morir, por eso había disparado a su pecho, a su pérfido corazón, y los había visto convertirse en uno de esos monstruos sin percatarse de que ella misma se había transformado en uno peor.

Un calor en su mejilla bastante familiar, lo cual, al darse cuenta de ello, le provocó escalofríos, la devolvió al presente; su mirada grisácea tratando de saber el recuerdo causante de su turbación la volvió consciente de la realidad, del sabor metálico en su boca, de la presión de sus puños y del ardor de su mano derecha. Desconectó sus miradas y miró su mano dolorida, el bolígrafo que había estado utilizando para escribir minutos atrás estaba roto por la mitad y al parecer se había clavado en su palma al apretar tanto los puños pues un hilo de sangre resbalaba desde el centro de la palma hacia abajo y caía en el diario abierto en su regazo, por la cantidad de sangre que ya cubría la página llena de esas cinco palabras dedujo que llevaba más tiempo del que imaginó perdida en sus recuerdos.

Vio como los delgados y pálidos dedos de Malfoy se separaban de su rostro y sacaban los trozos de pluma de su mano, provocando que brotara una escandalosa cantidad de sangre, pero, acostumbrados a ese rojo líquido después de años matando zombis, ninguno se inquietó. Draco sacó de su chaqueta el pañuelo con las iniciales HG y lo ató en su mano para detener la hemorragia. Todo en silencio con la tensión formándose entre ellos y sin atreverse a mirar al otro. Malfoy terminó el trabajo y se fijó en lo escrito en el diario de la castaña.

— _Amici itinerum fidi non sunt_ —leyó el rubio, sobresaltando a Hermione un poco.

La castaña lo miró sin entender, sin procesar a qué se refería. Draco señaló su diario con la cabeza.

— _Amici itinerum fidi non sunt_ —repitió Malfoy—. No sabía que sabías latín —dijo, levantándose para después sentarse contra el árbol al frente.

—No sé latín, no más allá de los hechizos y encantamientos —aclaró Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y guardando el diario en una de las mochilas.

—Entonces no sólo sufres ataques de pánico, sino que también escribes en un idioma que no conoces —dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos—, eso es un tanto escalofriante, ¿sabes?

—Lo escribí porque lo escuché, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Hermione, evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

—Si —respondió la castaña, recordando la extraña voz en sus sueños.

Pasaron varios segundos sin decir más, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué? —preguntó el rubio, sabiendo a que se refería, pero haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntó ella, rodando los ojos.

—No lo sé —fue la respuesta de Malfoy, junto con un encogimiento de hombros, pero una pequeña y divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Claro que lo sabes —aseguró Hermione, levantándose y señalándolo acusadoramente.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? —comenzó él, levantándose también y colocándose una de las mochilas al hombro, al igual que el rifle y la metralleta— Me agradabas más cuando estabas en shock —y después de eso comenzó a caminar entre los árboles.

La castaña hizo lo mismo con la otra mochila, enfundó el cuchillo, la única arma que cargaba, y fue tras el rubio. Cuando estuvo detrás de él volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué significa?

—No quieres saberlo —respondió él simplemente, sin dejar de caminar.

—Claro que quiero, por eso te lo pregunto.

—Vaya, gran sentido de deducción, Granger, si no me lo dices jamás lo hubiera imaginado —dijo irónico pero divertido por el creciente estado de molestia en la castaña.

—Sólo dime, Malfoy —bufó exasperada, después soltó un suspiro y se colocó a su lado—. Creo que es una advertencia sobre la profecía —dijo en voz baja, después de todo si Malfoy también era parte de eso, tenía derecho a saberlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Una… Una voz me habló entre sueños, dijo más, pero sólo recuerdo esa frase claramente —contó Hermione, mirando al frente.

Draco la miró por unos segundos, ambos seguían caminando y todo estaba en silencio, un silencio abrumador que ocupaba el mundo desde el inicio de esa pesadilla.

— _Los amigos de viaje no son confiables_ —soltó Draco.

— ¿Qué? —esta vez fue Hermione.

— _Los amigos de viaje no son confiables_ —repitió el rubio, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, había peligro cerca—. Eso significa —aclaró, deteniéndose para mirar hacia todos lados con el arma lista.

—Pero… ¿qué quiere decir eso? —siguió preguntando ella, ajena al supuesto peligro.

—Vamos, Granger, creo que esta vez la extraña voz en tu cabeza fue bastante clara —dijo Draco con burla, pero atento a cualquier ataque.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que _no_ debo confiar en ti? —preguntó la castaña, mirándolo y notando el estado de alerta del rubio.

—No sé en qué mundo hayas vivido toda tu infancia, pero tú y yo no somos precisamente amigos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo el rubio al tiempo que entornaba la mirada hacia un punto en especial del bosque.

—Me mantuviste cuerda estos días —recordó Hermione, sacando el cuchillo de su cinturón y mirando en dirección contraria a Malfoy.

—Cuerda no es la palabra que yo usaría —aseguró Draco, colocándose espalda contra espalda con la chica para no tener un ataque sorpresa por detrás.

—Sabes a lo que refiero —dijo Hermione con voz recriminadora, al tiempo que sentía sus músculos tensarse por un gruñido que se había escuchado demasiado cerca.

—Sólo me encargué de que los zombis no te comieran porque sin ti la maldita profecía no sirve —aclaró Draco, apuntando hacia donde parecía haberse originado el gruñido.

—Sé que no sólo hiciste eso —susurró Hermione, pero con voz dura como si quisiera convencerlo sobre sus buenas acciones hacia ella.

—Quieres dejar de decir tantas estupideces y callarte de una puta vez —dijo él con voz grave, mirando a todos lados—, algo se acerca.

—Sé que algo se acerca y quiero agradecerte por si algo me-

—No lo hice por ti, Granger, fue por mi propio beneficio, así que ahórrate tus-

Pero no terminó su frase pues un zombie apareció en su campo de visión corriendo directo a ellos. Draco buscó con la mirada algún otro, pero al no ver más supo que no sería prudente disparar pues podría llamar la atención. En un rápido movimiento, cuando el caminante estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia, trató de tomar el cuchillo de entre las manos de Granger, pero ella estaba paralizada y sus dedos rodeaban el mango del cuchillo con más fuerza de la que el rubio la creía capaz. Sus ojos abiertos y su labio inferior temblando ligeramente mostraban que estaba en shock, de nuevo.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Draco al cortarse la palma con el filo de la hoja durante el forcejeo.

Pero ella seguía sin soltarlo así que él la rodeó por la espalda y tomó la mano con el cuchillo entre sus propias manos, justo al tiempo en que el zombie llegaba a ellos. Enterró el cuchillo en la frente del caminante varias veces, la sangre brotó salpicándolos a ambos, segundos después el cuerpo grisáceo y seco, con partes de piel ya desprendidas del hueso, cayó al suelo.

Draco tardó unos segundos más en calmar su respiración, seguía rodeando a la castaña por la espalda y con su mano entre las suyas, mientras la sangre resbalaba por la hoja del cuchillo hasta perderse en la hierba bajo sus pies. Al recuperarse sintió como el cuerpo de Granger temblaba y temió que se desmayara de nuevo.

—Granger, hey, Granger —la llamó él, pudiendo quitarle el cuchillo al fin y dejándolo caer a su lado—, Granger, no te desmayes, si te desmayas esta vez sí voy a dejarte —amenazó, pero al segundo siguiente sintió todo el peso de la castaña contra él, la sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que cayera, aunque no sabía si se había desmayado pues su cabello le cubría el rostro.

Draco le apartó el cabello de la cara y frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos abiertos y sus dientes tiritando.

— ¡Granger, reacciona, por Merlín! —exclamó zarandeándola, pero ella se mantenía igual.

Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado, cerró los ojos y acercó su boca al oído de ella, aspirando un aroma totalmente fuera de lugar comparado con el hedor de sangre y muerte que lo rodeaba desde hace tanto: vainilla. El recuerdo de aquel día en San Mungo apareció en su cabeza, al igual que la poción de su sexto curso en Hogwarts; pero ignorando la aparición del pasado en su mente, siguió con su plan.

—Granger, estoy aquí —murmuró con suavidad y aún sin abrir los ojos—, estoy contigo, manteniéndote cuerda —continuó con la misma voz y rozando su oído con sus labios ligeramente, mientras su nariz parecía acariciar su sien.

El temblor en el cuerpo de Hermione fue cediendo hasta detenerse por completo. Después, sus piernas parecieron recuperar su fuerza y fue capaz de sostenerse por sí misma; Draco la soltó cuando la vio firme de nuevo. Ella dio un paso lejos de él antes de encararlo, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas y su labio inferior atrapado con fuerza entre sus dientes hasta ponerlo blanco; algo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, pero que no resaltó tampoco.

Hermione bajó la mirada y se percató de la sangre que resbalaba por la mano del rubio, volvió el paso que se había alejado y con una lentitud inquietante tomó su mano para levantarla frente a ella. Draco se dejó hacer, él ya había hecho demasiado por ella. Hermione se quitó la mascada azul que siempre rodeaba su cuello y a veces utilizaba para cubrirse del sol o de los malos olores, y la utilizó como venda para cubrir la herida, enredándola hasta que no colgara y pudiera amarrarla con un poco de presión. Ver la mano herida de Malfoy junto a la suya envuelta en el pañuelo la hizo estremecer. Si uno moría sería el fin, si uno se convertía en zombie sería el fin, si uno se perdía sería el fin, ambos estaban metidos en eso. _Tú y yo, juntos,_ recordó las palabras del rubio cuando habían estado a punto de escapar y no pudo evitar levantar la mirada.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin saber qué decir, sin saber si había siquiera algo que decir, así que simplemente acordaron, en un pacto silencioso, no decir nada. No hablar del actuar tan… amable del rubio ni del… nerviosismo de la castaña. Después de eso tomaron las mochilas y armas de nuevo y siguieron su camino en busca de los demás, él con el aroma a vainilla de ella clavado en su nariz y ella con las caricias del rubio aun cosquilleando en su rostro. Ambos con la piel de sus manos palpitando por el proceso de cicatrización de la herida, pero ambos creyendo que eran unos extraños latidos sin explicación en su corazón.

* * *

 **Capitulo siete: ¡listo!**

 **Y con puro dramione a la vista 3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y lamento tanto la demora, como parte de mi disculpa también les dejo el link de un videíto que hice como "tráiler" del fic, bastante cucho, pero es lo más que pude hacer con mi poca experiencia en eso de los videos ( www. youtube watch?v=ZXxXkiO3iEk) ya saben, deben borrar los espacios, o pueden buscarlo en Youtube como "Ultimus spem fanfic"**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, follos y favs (ya saben, respondo los de sin cuenta más abajo), y… espero actualizar pronto la próxima vez, ya se viene el reencuentro con los demás (¿dónde diablos se han metido?). Y les invito a darle like a mi página en Facebook que pueden encontrar como "Yiriz" y… y ya.**

 **X. Yiriz. ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

* * *

AntaresMalfoy: Bueno, pues me alegra que te hayan gustado mis otras historias y estás más que invitada a leer este nuevo proyecto que si bien me está costando lo suyo pues me está gustando mucho escribirlo. ¿Te gusta Imagine Dragons? ¡Por Merlín! No sé, ya te amo. Y yo también creo que mi carrera es genial, jeje, en serio, la verdad me encanta así que… ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Malaka Black: Si, se quedaron solitos y pues ya viste lo que pasó, #SoMuchoDramioneTime jeje. Me alegra que te encante la historia y espero que no hayas muerto de ansias y sigas ahí para leer a pesar de mi tardanza.

Rosy Fdz: Sí, Hermione no tiene una bonita historia con las armas de fuego y su estado de shock en este capítulo lo deja más claro todavía. Gracias por tu comentario y lamento haber tardado aún más en actualizar.

Song Ji me: Gracias por tu comentario y sí, yo te apoyo, es mi OTP de la vida así que… ¡viva el dramione!

SALESIA: Yo tampoco quiero mucho a Ronald, debo admitir que leer tanto dramione me ha hecho llegar a verlo como el tonto inmaduro que usan en la mayoría de las historias, pero una parte de mí lo soporta porque es mejor amigo con Harry y pues, a mi azabache si lo amo, jeje. Sobre Rebecca, si, bueno, está loca, tiene razones, sí, pero su mundo apocalíptico la volvió más deschavetada todavía y bueno, te adelanto que veremos personas aún más locas y peligrosas que ella, ¿por qué crees que Hermione teme tanto al exterior? Pero por su hija no te preocupes, era una Ravenclaw, sabrá como librarse del castigo. Sobre las varitas… ¡Merlín, sabes demasiado, tendré que matarte! Jeje, si, algo hay de eso, después de todo, las varitas ayudan a los magos a controlar mejor su magia. Y pues como ya leíste ya pasaron varios días desde que se separaron, pero en el siguiente ya se reencontrarán con los demás, por ahora ellos estuvieron solitos y aproveche el momento para el #DramioneTime jeje.

Karenn: OK, entonces sólo te di unas gracias, jeje. Y me alegra que te guste, lo mismo me dije yo cuando empecé a escribirla: zombies y dramione, ¿qué puede salir mal?


	8. Igual que antes

**Gracias a quienes nominaron este fic a los Dramione Awards 2015 en la categoría de fanfic AU/Crossover, la verdad significa mucho y me sorprendió bastante saber que había sido nominado. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Igual que antes**

* * *

Nada. Nada. Nada. No había absolutamente nada de provecho. La capa de polvo en los estantes dejaba en claro que nadie había puesto pie en ese lugar por un largo rato y que la mercancía se había acabado hace mucho. Giró al siguiente pasillo y se encontró con la misma imagen: estantes empolvados y vacíos. Siguió avanzando hasta el fondo de la tienda, sus pasos sonando contra el piso de azulejo, antes blanco pero ahora gris con algunas manchas negras, cafés o rojas, estas últimas de sangre, seguramente. Llegó hasta los refrigeradores sin funcionar e igual de vacíos que los estantes. Se decidió a abrir uno por simple curiosidad, pero el brazo medio descarnado, desprendiendo el olor nauseabundo que llegó de inmediato a sus fosas nasales, lo obligó a cerrar la puerta de golpe. Se acercó al vidrio para ver el brazo mutilado y sin pensarlo una corta risa brotó de sus labios. Una risa irónica, vacía, de esas que sueltas cuando algo no te causa gracia, pero no sabes que más hacer, no sabes cómo reaccionar ante ello; una risa extraña pero que resulta normal en una situación así.

Porque lo extraño ahora era normal, ver cuerpos tirados en medio del camino o miembros solitarios esparcidos por algún lugar que te hace preguntar cómo llegaron ahí, era normal. Y eso era gracioso, pero era verdad; era su verdad, su realidad. Una realidad por la cual se había insensibilizado contra la sangre y la muerte, contra el " _matar o morir_ " sin consciencia pero con razón.

—Malfoy —la voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus complicados pensamientos.

Se separó del vidrio donde había dejado caer su frente mientras veía sin mirar el brazo descompuesto de alguien que seguro había acabado mal.

—Sólo encontré esto —volvió a hablar la castaña cuando el rubio centró su atención en ella.

Draco vio las cosas en sus manos: una cajetilla de cigarros, una lata de carne precocida y unas frituras de maíz. Él tomó la cajetilla, recordando los puros caros que solía fumar hace años, y la guardó en su chaqueta, después tomó lo demás para guardarlo en su mochila. Hermione no dijo nada, después de todo estaban juntos en eso; y algo dentro de ella, tal vez la desconocida que le seguía hablando entre sueños, le decía que podía confiar en él.

 _"Los amigos de viaje no son confiables."_

Recordó las palabras mientras lo miraba guardar las pocas provisiones.

 _"—… tú y yo no somos precisamente amigos, ¿recuerdas?"_

Por lo que si Malfoy no era su amigo, tal como lo había dicho, eso significaba que podía confiar en él.

—Vamos, Granger, ya no hay nada más aquí —dijo Draco, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

El rubio salió de la tienda y Hermione fue tras él, no sin antes mirar al refrigerador donde el rubio se hallaba recargado. Frunció la nariz al ver el brazo podrido con parte del hueso asomándose entre la oscura piel. Siguió el camino hasta la salida y al cruzar la puerta de vuelta a la calle se supo en problemas pues lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento por un golpe en su nuca fue a Malfoy inconsciente siendo arrastrado por dos hombres hasta una vieja camioneta.

* * *

 **¨ºOº¨**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo al no ver más que oscuridad, por un momento se creyó en un cuarto sin luz, pero al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando enfocar algo, de preferencia una salida, sintió una tela rozar su rostro. Quiso quitarse la bolsa de la cabeza y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada. Sus tobillos estaban amarrados con lo que ella creía era una gruesa soga pues al tratar de aflojarla sólo sintió la fricción contra su piel, segura de que eso dejaría una fea marca roja después.

El pánico incrementaba a cada momento y comenzaba a sentirse sofocada. Siguió forcejeando con la soga, pero no logró nada más que lastimarse la piel. Cuando la risa grave de un hombre dentro de sus memorias comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron peligrosamente y un corto grito brotó de sus labios.

Sus manos también estaban atadas, pero no se había percatado de eso sino hasta que sintió los dedos de alguien tomando los suyos, estaba sujeta a alguien más. Volvió a forcejar, tratando de alejar también sus manos de quien fuera a quien estuviera atada. No tenía cabeza para pensar en quien podría ser pues la parte racional de su cerebro estaba siendo acallada por la risa atronadora de aquel asqueroso hombre que la hacía estremecer por un miedo terrible de lo que le haría. No quería, tenía que salir de ahí, no dejaría que le hicieran _eso_ de nuevo. Una gruesa lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, tenía que salir, irse, escapar.

—No… —soltó con un nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de aquel tipo con aliento mohoso y manos toscas acercándose a ella, a su rostro, a su cuello, a sus pechos, a su abdomen, a su vientre, bajando más y más.

Tenía que soltarse, correr, huir de ese lugar antes de volver a vivir algo como _eso_. Había comenzado a temblar y no tardaría en sucumbir de nuevo a la inconsciencia por el pavor del pasado. Se esforzaba por soltarse de la soga, pero sus intentos eran en vano. No podría irse, no podía escapar. Igual que aquella vez, estaba amarrada a oscuras en una habitación, sin ayuda, sola.

Los dedos de su acompañante tomaron los suyos de nuevo, como respondiendo a su último pensamiento; no estaba sola y entre la neblina espesa que sonaba como aquella tormentosa risa logró captar una voz llamándola. " _Granger_ " parecía decir, era como un susurro muy lejano, pero estaba ahí. Ella se aferró a ese sonido para disipar la oscuridad en su mente y volver a la realidad. Su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse involuntariamente y la risa dejó de escucharse. Sentía las lágrimas dejar de brotar de sus ojos y como éstas se secaban en sus mejillas. Su respiración se normalizó poco a poco y, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente por el repentino ataque, fue capaz de escuchar claramente la voz que hablaba a su espalda.

— ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Por Salazar, Granger, eres tú?! ¿O sólo tengo la mala suerte de toparme con personas que sufren de ataques de pánico?

—Malfoy —dijo Hermione reconociendo al rubio.

—Hasta que te dignas a responder, creí que te habías quedado muda del susto..., de nuevo —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos, aunque por la oscuridad, la bolsa y estar de espaldas ella no notó el gesto.

Hermione no dijo nada, giró la cabeza para hablar hacia él, o bueno, hacia su oreja pues era lo máximo que podía girar sin lastimarse el cuello, pero al final cerró la boca sin proferir sonido alguno.

— ¿Qué pasa, Granger, sigues en shock… de nuevo?

Silencio.

— ¿O estás escuchando voces extrañas en tu cabeza... de nuevo?

Silencio.

— ¿O sólo has decidido dejar de hablar… de nuevo?

Silencio.

— ¡Por Merlín, di algo, mierda! —gritó el rubio desesperado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la castaña.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera responder escucharon una puerta abrirse. Hermione no pudo evitar entrelazar sus dedos con los de Malfoy aterrada por lo que podía venir a continuación, como si tocarlo, sentirlo físicamente y saberlo junto a ella la hiciera sentirse protegida.

— ¿Pero qué les han hecho? —preguntó una voz tan preocupada como molesta, una voz bastante familiar.

—Precaución —respondió una segunda voz, esta vez masculina y desconocida.

El sonido de pasos acercándose a ellos sólo provocó que la castaña se encogiera contra el rubio y presionara más su agarre. Segundos después, la luz proveniente de la puerta cegó a Hermione cuando la otra chica le quitó la bolsa de la cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar su vista antes de reconocer a la persona frente a ella.

— ¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione al ver el conocido rostro de su pelirroja amiga.

Ginny la abrazó con fuerza al verla ahí, con vida, después de varios días sin noticias de ella, pensando lo peor.

—Estás viva —susurró Ginny, segundos después se separó un poco— y también debes estar loca, ¿por qué demonios saltaste de vuelta al peligro? ¡Te creíamos muerta, por Merlín! Cuando escuchamos los disparos pensamos que… que… Perdimos la poca esperanza que teníamos —lo último lo dijo en voz baja y evitando mirar a la castaña.

—Yo… Lo siento, Ginny, sé que fue imprudente, pero…

—Sí, sí, sí, todos los sentimos, ¿ahora pueden dejar los reclamos y abrazos para otro momento, de preferencia cuando esté lo suficientemente lejos de ustedes y pueda ver más que oscuridad? —interrumpió Draco, sabiendo que esa conversación podría alargarse más de lo que a él le importaba.

Hermione pareció recordar la presencia del rubio en ese momento, además de sus dedos sujetando con fuerza los de él. Lo soltó como si de repente quemaran, como si el haber visto a la pelirroja la hiciera consciente de en quien había estado segura de poder confiar. Draco notó el modo en que separó sus manos, pero no dijo nada, Granger estaba tan mal que ya no sabía qué era normal en ella y qué no.

Ginny quitó la bolsa de la cabeza del rubio y después se encargó de cortar las sogas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre en la puerta del cuarto a quien Hermione y Draco miraban con obvia desconfianza. Cuando estuvieron desatados y de pie, siguieron a Ginny detrás de aquel hombre fuera del cuarto. Avanzaron por un largo pasillo con varias puertas a la derecha y grandes ventanales, tapizados con madera, a la izquierda. Las puertas estaban numeradas, primero tenían la letra B y después un número: B-106, B-107, B-108 y así sucesivamente, cuando giraron en una esquina y entraron a un ancho pasillo con lockers azules en las paredes, Hermione supo donde se encontraban: era una escuela. Siguieron avanzando, bajaron unas escaleras y giraron a la izquierda, caminaron derecho hasta unas puertas dobles que Hermione suponía los llevarían a la cafetería. Y así fue. Al cruzar las puertas se encontraron en un enorme salón con varias mesas largas y la barra de comida cerca de la entrada.

Pero eso pasó desapercibido para la castaña pues en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar sintió unos brazos rodeándola.

—Estás viva —dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza, no queriendo dejarla ir.

—Ya le han dicho eso, Potter, pero nunca está de más recordárselo, parece que tiende a olvidarlo —dijo Draco entrando detrás de la chica y mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

El azabache decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en revisar el estado de su amiga, la preocupación se marcó en su rostro al ver su mano herida.

— ¿De mal humor por que a ti nadie te recibió con un abrazo? —habló Blaise, sentado en una de las mesas del centro, cerca de otra en la que había varios mapas.

Además de un hombre que ni Draco ni Hermione conocían.

—De mal humor porque ya había superado tu muerte al no saber de ti en días, pero ahora resulta que sigues vivo —respondió Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Blaise sólo río divertido, sabiendo que esa era su manera de decir: " _me alegra que estés bien_ "

Hermione terminó de convencer a Harry de que se encontraba bien y después de un segundo abrazo se soltó de él pues comenzaba a sentirse sofocada, pero el aire libre no duró mucho pues enseguida Ron se acercó y también la tomó entre sus brazos, mientras, al igual que el ojiverde, preguntaba sobre su salud.

Draco rodó los ojos al mirar la escena ahora con el pelirrojo. " _Gryffindors_ ", pensó, pero antes de que su pensamiento fuera más allá con creativos insultos contra los leones, sintió un golpe en su nuca.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó el rubio, llevando su mano a la zona atacada y girando para encontrarse con Nataly mirándolo mal. No lucía feliz.

— ¡Estás loco! —gritó la rubia con brusquedad, y Draco notó que no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación— ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! —siguió gritando, incluso el rubio dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

" _Slytherin_ ", pensó Draco, la rubia habría quedado bien en la casa de las serpientes, o eso creía cuando la conoció hace años, ahora, con su recién descubierto carácter explosivo, bien podría ser parte de los gatitos.

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —dijo Draco, bajando las manos y frunciendo el ceño— Ya estoy aquí, estoy vivo y Granger también, lo demás ya no importa —continuó, tratando de evitar tocar el tema de sus actos para recuperar su varita.

Nataly abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final la cerró y frunció los labios mirando al rubio directo a los ojos; después miró a la castaña siendo ahora abrazada por Luna, volvió a mirar a Draco y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y comenzó a alternar su mirada entre el chico y Hermione.

—Bien, pero más les vale, ¡a ambos! —dijo Nataly, señalándolos acusadoramente—, no volver a hacer algo como eso —una última mirada de advertencia a cada uno y caminó hasta sentarse junto a Blaise y Theodore.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de la chica se tornó tenso en un par de segundos y el siempre oportuno Zabini se encargó de romperlo.

—Así que… ¿qué estuvieron haciendo todos estos días, eh? —preguntó el moreno, levantando una ceja varias veces y mirando a Draco y Hermione alternativamente.

Las miradas de ambos se clavaron en él de inmediato, si alguien hubiera puesto más atención de la debida se habría dado cuenta que más allá de la molestia por la insinuación había una chispa de incomodidad y reticencia por la pregunta. Habían acordado no decir nada de esos días, o al menos nada que los comprometiera, y que Zabini les cuestionara sobre eso les había tomado desprevenidos. Bien, tal vez no, tal vez si esperaban ese tipo de preguntas, sabían que les harían esa pregunta, pero eso no impedía que quisieran mantener todo entre ellos.

— ¿Y bien? —habló Ginny esta vez— ¿Van a contarnos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?

Hermione mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en su mano herida aún envuelta en el pañuelo con sus iniciales, casi inconscientemente dirigió la vista a la mano del rubio unos pasos lejos de ella. Él había cerrado esa mano en un puño, no con fuerza pues tenía una herida peor y estaba rodeada por su mascada, pero aun así notaba su tensión por las preguntas y estaba segura de que estaba recordando el mismo momento que ella. Cuando la castaña subió la mirada hasta el rostro del rubio se encontró con sus ojos grises mirándola, fueron sólo segundos, una mirada que habría pasado desapercibida para todos si no estuvieran atentos a sus respuestas, una mirada con la que Hermione supo que Malfoy estaba recordando todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que él había hecho por ella cuando estaba en shock.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Nott con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de comprender lo que esa extraña mirada entre ellos significaba.

Cuando Draco escuchó la voz de Theo supo que debía responder o ese idiota con su alto grado de percepción comenzaría a darse cuenta de algo.

—Nada —dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza—, nada importante, Granger y yo logramos salir de la comunidad de esa vieja loca con algunas provisiones y armas, después estuvimos en el bosque un par de días hasta que encontramos una carretera y la tienda en la que nos atacaron.

Hermione escuchó a Malfoy atenta a lo que decía, esperaba que la mirara al terminar, pero él sólo se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva, y fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos. Harry cuestionó a Hermione sobre su mano, ella sólo dijo que se había lastimado con un árbol. Theodore preguntó a Draco sobre la suya, él dijo que se había cortado con el cuchillo mientras cortaba las ramas de un árbol. Ninguno parecía muy conforme con las explicaciones, pero al no imaginar que otra cosa podría haber pasado no preguntaron más.

—Es su turno —dijo Draco, señaló la mesa con mapas y miró al hombre desconocido—, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Tal vez ahora deban descansar, Hermione, habrá tiempo para explicar todo esto después —habló Neal.

Draco rodó los ojos por segunda vez. ¿Acaso creían que Granger era una frágil niña a quien debían cuidar como si fuera a romperse en un segundo? Bien, de acuerdo, a él le constaba que ya no era la misma chica fuerte, resistente a todo, de antes, ¡pero por Salazar! ¡Tampoco era para tanto! Incluso cuando estaba en shock él la trataba como si nada, sólo se preocupaba cuando comenzaba con sus gritos pues podrían hacer que los mataran. Más allá de eso no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, si comía, si dormía… De acuerdo, si le importaba que durmiera pues sólo así sabía que no saldría corriendo como loca sin avisar. Pero lo demás le daba igual, no era una muñequita de porcelana, ¡era Granger! ¡Hermione "ayudé directamente a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso" Granger! ¡No iba romperse! _¡Él no iba a dejar que se rompiera!_

Draco contuvo la respiración al escuchar la última frase que su cerebro había creado resonando en su cabeza, era oficial, se había vuelto loco, totalmente loco, ¿a él que le importaba Granger?

— ¿Malfoy? —la voz de la susodicha interrumpió sus pensamientos diluyendo la voz repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, todos lo miraban a él.

— ¿Qué? —soltó el rubio de mala gana, molesto consigo mismo.

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar su tono, creyendo que había vuelto a ser el de antes, con su mal trato hacia ella.

—Que si tú quieres descansar —repitió la castaña.

—No —respondió, quitó su mirada de ella y la clavó en la mesa al frente—, no, no, sólo... Hablen ya.

Hermione miró a Neal, invitándolo a contar qué estaba pasando y por qué estaban en ese lugar. Pero fue Nataly, sentada junto a Malfoy, quien comenzó a hablar.

—Llegamos aquí hace tres días, como era el plan. Él es Alexander —señaló al desconocido, un hombre de unos treinta años, con cabello oscuro y largo sostenido en una coleta, amables ojos azules y una AK-47 colgando de su cuello—, nos conocemos de hace años y como ya estaba acordado llegamos aquí, nos dio refugio y comida, la idea era sólo pasar una noche y seguir, pero con el ligero inconveniente —el sarcasmo era palpable en su voz— decidimos quedarnos un par de días más, salíamos a buscarlos cerca del perímetro, pero como fueron los hombres de Alex quienes los encontraron ellos tomaron... medidas de seguridad, por eso los atacaron así —explicó frunciendo el ceño, tampoco parecía feliz por cómo los habían tratado—. En fin, todo esto —se levantó y señaló los mapas en la mesa del frente— es nuestro camino al Aeropuerto Internacional de Glasgow donde tomaremos el avión para viajar a América y as-

—Hey, hey, hey, alto ahí —interrumpió Draco—, ¿viajar a América? ¿De qué mierda estás hablado?

—Oh, claro, ustedes se perdieron antes de contarles todo el plan —dijo Nataly, después se llevó una mano a los ojos como si pensara qué hacer para arreglar el problema.

— ¿El plan? ¿Ya existe un plan? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero claro que hay un plan, ¿crees que vine a buscarte sólo por arte de magia? —soltó Nataly, mirando al rubio como si fuera estúpido, cuando notó que él estaba a punto de responder levantó la mano para callarlo— No respondas a eso —dejó salir un suspiro y miró a Neal sentado en otra de las mesas, junto a los amigos de Granger—. Neal, tú cuéntales, no pienso gastar mi aliento diciéndolo todo de nuevo y respondiendo sus dudas, que seguramente serán las mismas de los demás —dicho esto, la rubia se acercó a la mesa con los mapas y comenzó a examinarlos, el tal Alexander se unió a ella, al parecer la llegada de Draco y Hermione había interrumpido la ya avanzada reunión.

—Bien, Hermione, Malfoy, les contaré todo, pero vengan acá, mejor será no interrumpir —dijo Neal levantándose y guiándolos fuera de la cafetería. Avanzaron por el pasillo, dieron vuelta a la derecha en una esquina y entraron a uno de los salones. El lugar estaba hecho un caos, y seguramente los demás debían estar igual, había pupitres rotos y apilados en una esquina, libros regados por el suelo, armarios con las puertas rotas o colgando desmontadas de las bisagras, las ventanas con vidrios rotos y cubiertas con maderas por protección; era un refugio, muy diferente si Hermione lo comparaba con La Madriguera, muy inseguro si Draco lo comparaba con mantenerse en movimiento siempre.

La castaña se sentó en el escritorio aún completo frente al salón y el rubio se recargó contra el blanco pizarrón en la pared. Ambos mirando expectantes al castaño.

—Habla ya —dijo Draco, aunque bien pareció ordenárselo.

Neal soltó un largo suspiro, bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos antes de comenzar.

—Les contaré todo, pero no me interrumpan hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo? Si tienen preguntas, que sean hasta el final, fue un fastidio cuando Nat se los contó a los demás y no dejaban de lanzarle preguntas cada que terminaba una frase —habló Neal, alternando su mirada de uno a otro, ambos asintieron y entonces el castaño continuó—. Desde que la epidemia acabó con gran parte de la población, Nat y yo tratamos de encontrar una solución…

— ¿Por qué ustedes? —interrumpió Hermione ansiosa, Neal la miró unos segundos sin decir nada— Oh, sí, claro, lo siento, no interrumpo —se disculpó, el castaño le sonrió y volvió a hablar, Draco rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido fastidiado.

—Se estaba buscando una solución desde antes de su expansión, cuando más y más personas comenzaron a infectarse el intento de una cura fue abandonado completamente, muchas organizaciones muggles también buscaban crearla, pero fue imposible. Como saben, en un año la sociedad tanto muggle como mágica, ésta con la desaparición de la magia, sobretodo, sucumbió por completo a la infección, sin gobierno, sin leyes, sin orden, se armó el caos y demás. Para entonces Nat y yo fuimos de los pocos estudiantes de la Universidad que aún no habíamos sido infectados —Neal se detuvo por un momento, Hermione supuso que recordando la perdida de amigos o familia en aquellos momentos—. No éramos más de cincuenta entre estudiantes y profesores, sin contar la Facultad de Magia Especializada que había sido completamente protegida contra los caminantes. Buscábamos una solución entre todos, el virus Z surgió en América, en Estados Unidos, de hecho, y todos ayudábamos para crear una cura o algo, pero ni los profesores de la Facultad de Medimagia fueron capaces de siquiera entender qué era el virus. Su único descubrimiento fue que éste causó la desaparición de la magia porque tenía cualidades mágicas en su composición —se detuvo unos segundos para ver las expresiones de sus oyentes.

Hermione lo veía con ojos abiertos sin creer lo que había dicho; a Draco no le sorprendía, él ya había imaginado que la magia había sido parte importante en esa epidemia.

—Pero con el tiempo, sin magia, muchos comenzaron a… descontrolarse, sucumbieron a la locura y… Para cuando pasó un año y medio desde el día 1 ya sólo quedábamos quince. Entonces recurrimos a nuestro último recurso: los _doce sabios_.

Draco frunció el ceño sin comprender, conocía la Universidad Mágica de América en Estados Unidos, bien, había escuchado de ella un par de veces; sabía que tenía facultades dedicadas a la enseñanza de determinado tipo de magia, también había escuchado de aquella Facultad de Magia Especializada, pero poco o nada le había importado en aquel momento, pues después de la guerra no podía aspirar a más allá de un mísero trabajo en el Ministerio donde no requería más que su título de Hogwarts. Quiso preguntar sobre esos _doce sabios,_ pero algo le dijo que ese tipo Neal no le sonreiría como a Granger por interrumpirlo, además, empezaba aburrirse de su relato y no quería atrasar más el final, así decidió guardarse la duda.

—Los _doce sabios_ y su estudiante no habían sido vistos desde… bueno… desde el inicio de curso tres años atrás y aún faltaban dos para poder entrar sin ser expulsados por la ancestral magia que protegía a la facultad de cualquier intruso. Pero si la magia había desaparecido supusimos que no tendríamos problemas para entrar. Y así fue —una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño, Hermione también sonrió, Draco se separó de la pared y fue sentarse junto a la castaña.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco, él le dedicó una fría mirada.

— ¿Qué? —soltó el rubio con brusquedad— Parece que su cuento va alargarse demasiado y no pienso quedarme de pie todo el rato —volvió su vista a Neal, Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro y se resignó a compartir su espacio con Malfoy.

Neal notó que no armarían un escándalo por el lugar y decidió continuar para acabar con todo eso cuanto antes, lo que menos quería era que Hermione se incomodara.

—Bien, entramos a la facultad, parecía estar vacía, no pudimos entrar a ningún salón pues parecían sellados con magia, el lugar es inmenso y no había perdido el hechizo de expansión indetectable que tenía desde hace siglos así que tardamos días en inspeccionarlo todo en busca de alguien. Dos semanas después se decidió cesar la búsqueda y movernos de la Universidad en busca de un mejor refugio, era hora de perder la esperanza y dedicarnos a sobrevivir, pero Nat —Neal negó con la cabeza varias veces, sonriendo de nuevo— ella quiso hacer una última expedición a la facultad y no pude dejarla ir sola, esa noche _los_ encontramos. En cuanto llegamos al final del pasillo principal una puerta apareció frente a nosotros y entramos, los _doce sabios_ estaban ahí reunidos en torno a una mesa de piedra circular, sus ojos fijos en el centro, en algo que sólo ellos podían ver. Cuando quisimos acercarnos a ellos algo nos lo impidió, era una barrera invisible, mágica…

— ¿Qué? —interrumpió Draco, levantándose de un salto— ¿Qué tanta mierda estás diciendo? La magia desapareció hace años, yo he intentado hacer magia desde hace casi tres jodidos años y nada, ¡nada! —gritó, ya estaba fastidiándose de toda esa palabrería que debían ser sólo mentiras.

—Malfoy, los _doce sabios_ son los magos y brujas más poderosos del mundo —explicó Hermione, levantándose también—, no me sorprende que puedan producir magia a pesar de todo, saben más de la magia que ningún mago o bruja en el mundo.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, eso es verdad, pero más que eso, Nat y yo comprendimos algo más al ver la magia aún latente en ellos —intervino Neal, les señaló el escritorio y ambos volvieron a sentarse—. Cuando vimos la magia, yo creí que era por esa razón, Hermione, porque son los _doce sabios_ ; pero Nat fue más allá, ella dijo que si la magia seguía ahí tal vez seguía en todos nosotros, sólo hacía falta hacerla surgir de nuevo, el virus no borró la magia del mundo sólo la… contuvo, la reprimió. Cuando Nat llegó a esta conclusión la barrera cayó, los _doce sabios_ produjeron chispas doradas y éstas formaron extraños símbolos en el centro de la mesa, no eran de ningún idioma muggle, tampoco runas, elfico, sirenio, ni siquiera lengua negra, aun así Nat las copió y sabiendo que eso era lo único que conseguiríamos de ellos salimos de la sala y de la facultad. Nat no quiso decir nada a los demás, ellos se habían dado por vencidos y si esta pista no nos llevaba a nada sería peor para ellos, así que nos fuimos por nuestro lado.

"Tardamos otros ocho meses en descifrar la primera línea de símbolos, eran coordenadas de una cueva, la cueva donde encontramos la profecía grabada en rúnico en la pared; fue fácil traducirla, su interpretación, al menos la parte de la esperanza y la paz, nos animó a seguir buscando. No teníamos idea de más, de a quienes se refería sólo meras suposiciones, el tema de la sangre que considerábamos el más sencillo se complicó cuando no había más sobre si hacía referencia a un sangre pura y un mestizo, o un mestizo y un hijo de muggles, incluso existía la posibilidad de que hablara de a un muggle o un squib. Pasaron meses en los cuales buscamos todo lo referente a la sangre, a enemigos de guerra, al león y a la serpiente; en América no se había producido una guerra en muchos años y habíamos olvidado por completo la guerra que se dio aquí en Londres contra aquel mago tenebroso."

"Entonces, hace seis meses, nos encontramos con una chica llamada Hena, es un par de años menor que nosotros y vivió gran parte de su adolescencia aquí. Ella fue a Hogwarts hasta su quinto año, pero en cuanto los días oscuros volvieron sus padres la mandaron a América. Por eso ella estaba allá, por eso la conocimos y nos recordó la guerra, además de las casas en Hogwarts. Gryffindor, su emblema un león, Slytherin, una serpiente, la reciente guerra, los enemigos aún latentes. Supusimos que la profecía se refería alguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts durante la guerra, era nuestra pista más segura en años así que sin pensarlo mucho nos preparamos para el viaje. El padre de Hena era piloto y le enseñó, durante esos cinco meses nos decidimos a juntar la mayor cantidad de combustible posible y conseguimos el suficiente para volar hasta acá; durante el viaje, no recuerdo porque, tú saliste en la conversación."

Neal miró a Hermione y le sonrió un poco. Draco, quien había estado tan inmerso en la historia olvidando que Granger estaba ahí, rodó los ojos por… ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces había hecho eso, comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie esperando que el castaño notara la indirecta bastante directa y se apresurara a terminar; Neal la captó, Hermione también y le dio una patada en el muslo para detenerlo.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Draco— ¿Qué te pasa, loca? —le recriminó, sobando su muslo y mirándola con odio.

—Me pasa que ya no te soporto, ¡eres insufrible! —respondió Hermione, correspondiendo a su dura mirada.

— ¿Insufrible yo? Pero si tú eres la insufrible sabelotodo —escupió el rubio, frunciendo la nariz.

—Bien, no eres insufrible, ¡eres jodidamente insoportable! —gritó ella, acercando su rostro amenazante al de él.

— ¡Y tú una violenta impaciente! —él también se acercó.

— ¿Quién es quien empezó a golpear el piso ¡impaciente!? —dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, sin separarse ni un poco.

— ¡¿Quién me golpeó la pierna por un simple golpeteo?!

— ¡Y porque no le das la importancia suficiente a todo eso!

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? He estado atento todo el puto rato, sin interrumpir.

—Interrumpiste una vez —dijo Hermione por lo bajo, Draco la escuchó con dificultad.

— ¡Tú también! —le recriminó él, estaba de pie frente a la castaña, aunque no recordaba haberse levantado.

— ¡Y rodaste los ojos fastidiado y te escuché gruñir varias veces! —Hermione también se levantó, pero Draco no se movió, quedando peligrosamente cerca uno del otro.

— ¡Mira que atenta estabas tú a la historia! Parece que te centraste más en mí —una sonrisa ladeada se formó en los labios del rubio.

— ¡Eres un idiota egocéntrico al que no le importa el futuro de la magia!

— ¡Y tú una desequilibrada cobarde incapaz de cuidarse a sí misma por sus putos ataques de pánico! Seré un jodido idiota egocéntrico, ¿pero qué habrías hecho sin mí en aquel bosque? ¡¿Cuánto habrías sobrevivido sin mí?! ¡Ahora estarías muerta y tu puta esperanza habría muerto contigo!

Hermione sintió su labio inferior temblar al tener al rubio acorralándola contra el escritorio, no podía escapar por ningún lado y él… él la aterró con sus gritos, con el recuerdo del bosque, con la amenaza latente en su voz. Su garganta se cerró y nada más pudo decir, el temblor siguió a sus brazos, pecho y piernas, sentía otro ataque venir y ahora aquella luz grisácea no estaría ahí para tranquilizarla y devolverla a la realidad. Dejó salir un gemido para expulsar el aire que sentía haría explotar sus pulmones y después todo se volvió borroso.

Un lejano " _¡Hermione!_ " llegó hasta sus oídos, seguido de un _"¡no te acerques!"_ amenazante más cerca de ella. Sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y ella se creyó desmayada, pero el golpe contra el frío suelo nunca llegó. Un extraño aroma a hierbabuena golpeó sus fosas nasales, eso fue lo último que sus sentidos captaron antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, de nuevo.

* * *

 **¨ºOº¨**

* * *

 _Pues ese fue el capítulo #8_

 _No pude cumplir mi deseo de actualizar antes porque, ¡Merlín!, este semestre en la U está más pesado de lo que imaginé. Por eso, quiero avisar que la siguiente actualización seguro será hasta junio (sobre advertencia no hay engaño, jeje), cuando ya haya terminado mi semestre y entonces si me dedicaré a escribir lo más que pueda de este fic._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios a **rosedrama** , **Elizabeth Warrior** , **MissInkofdreams** , **jacque-kari** (tus palabras me sonrojaron, no me creo tan buena como lo dejaste ver, jeje), **SALESIA** (nada de corto, créeme), **Malaka black** , **Sally Elizabeth HR** , **RbBlack** y **alice picasso**. Esta vez no los respondo porque debería estar haciendo traducciones de latín y estoy aquí, jeje, aun así muchas gracias por comentar. También gracias a quienes dieron fav, follow y a quien me lea en las sombras._

 _¡Oh! Una última cosa. Tengo mil ideas (sólo dos, de hecho) para un mini-fic con capítulos super cortos (drabbles, podría decirse) en el que trataré a mis headcanon niños Malfoy-Granger, o sea, los hijos que yo les imagino a Draco y Hermione si estuvieran juntos. Es una idea que ha estado volando por mi mente un rato y me gustaría escribirla, tal vez la escriba en este mes durante unos minutos de escape de tantos trabajos de la U (para distraerme de cuando me sienta a punto de morir). La pregunta aquí es: ¿lo leerían?_

 _No dejaré este fic botado, me he enamorado demasiado de él; si dije que pienso desarrollar el mini-fic no es porque no pueda con esta historia, es más bien porque cuando me siento a escribir de "Ultimus spem" puedo pasarme todo el día escribiendo sin preocuparme demasiado por otras cosas (algo que mis calificaciones sentirán) y por ahora quiero dar el último esfuerzo para sacar bien el semestre._

 _¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?_

 _Yiriz_


	9. Culpa, miedo y esperanza

**Culpa, miedo y esperanza**

* * *

Lo había jodido, lo sabía, estaba consciente de que lo había jodido todo. Se había pasado con lo que había dicho y la reacción de Granger lo había dejado claro. Ahora todo se iría al caño, lo sabía, no recuperaría su magia, no se cumpliría la profecía. Maldita Granger y su debilidad. ¿Por qué no seguía siendo la misma odiosa sabelotodo que respondía sus insultos con más insultos? Ahora todo estaba arruinado y no existía posibilidad de arreglarlo, no lo dejarían siquiera acercarse a ella; la Comadreja se lo había dejado claro, se lo había dicho tal cual, literalmente, esas habían sido sus palabras.

Después de cargar a la castaña hasta la enfermería siguiendo a Neal, éste había ido corriendo en busca de los otros. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a los amigos de Granger. Los gritos no se habían hecho esperar y la discusión terminó con un labio roto para el rubio, la nariz sangrante y un pómulo morado para Weasley y ambos echados del cuarto. Con la ira descargada por la pelea, el pelirrojo sólo le dijo que no pensara en acercarse de nuevo a Granger y después se había largado dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Su labio aún dolía un poco, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar, estaba seguro de que Weasley había quedado peor. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la rubia Nataly, quien encontró al rubio sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared del otro lado del salón, cabeza contra la pared y ojos cerrados. Nataly levantó una ceja al ver la no reacción de Draco al entrar, pero después se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar a su lado.

— ¿Lo que huelo aquí es culpa? —dijo Nataly mirando al rubio.

Draco soltó una corta y sarcástica risa.

—No me arrepiento de golpear a Weasley.

—No hablo de Weasley —aclaró Nataly.

Draco la miró unos segundos directo a los ojos, después miró al techo y por último al frente, pensando su respuesta.

—Tal vez no estuvo del todo bien lo que hice, pero nunca he sido el bueno —dijo al fin, sin mirarla.

Nataly seguía con la vista clavada en él, tratando de encontrar algo oculto en sus palabras o gestos, pero el rubio era tan cerrado que no podía ver más allá del sentido literal de lo que había dicho.

—Al parecer entró en un estado de shock por trauma —comenzó a contar Nataly, refiriéndose a la castaña—, dicen que no había tenido un ataque en casi un año, así que no tienen ni idea de cuánto tardará en salir.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño. Granger había estado en shock días atrás, ¿tendría que contarles eso para hacer un diagnóstico más seguro de su situación? No alcanzó a responderse pues la rubia continuó hablando.

—Dicen que la última vez tardó semanas en salir, no hablaba, dormía muy poco, pasó días sin comer y se la pasaba sentada mirando a la nada por horas, al parecer así la encontraron antes de llevarla a su refugio —decía Nataly.

— ¿La encontraron? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Draco, curioso por saber qué había sucedido con Granger.

—Tú pasaste casi una semana a solas con ella y no sabes que pasó, mucho menos yo —dijo Nataly, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco soltó un suspiro y volvió a recargar la cabeza contra la pared. La última vez había tardado semanas en salir del shock, no, sólo habían sido un par de días y él fue testigo de eso. Su mente se debatía entre hablar o seguir guardándose lo ocurrido, si hablaba tendría que contar todo con detalle para saber qué le había ayudado a reaccionar, si no hablaba probablemente la castaña no saldría de su shock en semanas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nataly, al escuchar el suspiro del rubio.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a mí? —contrapuso Draco, no queriendo responder a su pregunta.

— ¿No les contó Neal?

—Granger tuvo su ataque antes de que terminara.

—Bien, ¿en qué parte se quedó? —preguntó Nataly, acomodándose mejor en el suelo, lista para contar una historia.

—En coquetear con Granger —soltó Draco de mala manera.

Nataly lo miró otro par de segundos, tratando de entender esa mala gana en que dijo aquello.

—Hablaba de su viaje en avión hasta acá y que Granger salió en su conversación —siguió Draco, ignorando la mirada de la rubia.

—Oh, claro, bien —Nataly se calló unos segundos antes de seguir—. Neal mencionó a Granger porque dijo que conocía a una bruja muy inteligente que tal vez podría ayudarnos. Hena, ¿le habló se Hena?

—Sí —respondió Draco.

—Bueno, pues Hena dijo que conocía a Granger y que, en efecto, era muy inteligente, algunos la creían la mejor bruja de su generación, además de ser mejor amiga de Harry Potter y ayudar a vencer al tal Voldemort, oh, y que pertenecía a la casa del león —explicó Nataly, Draco entendió a qué se refería.

—Por eso creen que ella es parte de la profecía —más que pregunta parecía recalcar un hecho.

—Sí, preguntamos a Hena si ella conocía a alguien de la casa de la serpiente que fuera tan capaz como Granger y habló de ti.

— ¿De mí?

—Sí, y yo te recordé. Sé que Granger es la mejor bruja de su generación, pero yo te conozco y sé que no eres un idiota, más bien todo lo contrario. Seguro estabas sólo por debajo de ella en la tabla de calificaciones del colegio.

—Esa tal Hena, dijo que iba a Hogwarts antes de irse a América, ¿en qué casa iba?

—No lo recuerdo, pero cuando nos habló de ti parecía conocerte bien, nos dijo que eras un sangre pura egocéntrico, que presumías de tu apellido, eras abusivo, creído y tu padre era partidario de Voldemort, ¿es verdad?

—"Era" es la palabra clave —dijo Draco, después se levantó sin mirarla siquiera y anduvo hasta la puerta para salir del salón.

Ya en el pasillo sintió a la rubia siguiéndolo.

—Tienes que decirme si es verdad, porque de ser así estaríamos más seguros sobre la profecía, tú serías la serpiente enemiga de guerra del león, de Granger —decía la rubia tratando de igualar su paso, que si bien no corría sí avanzaba más rápido que ella.

— ¿Entonces todo esto está pasando por simples suposiciones tuyas? —preguntó Draco, deteniéndose de golpe para mirarla.

—Es una profecía de hace ochocientos años, su interpretación no es fácil, pero incluso cuando te la dije estuviste de acuerdo con que hablaba de ustedes.

—Olvídalo —dijo Draco dando por zanjado el tema, volviendo a retomar su camino.

No estaba de humor para soportar interrogaciones sobre su pasado, ni comenzar a cuestionarse sí esa estúpida misión era o no un plan seguro para recuperar la magia.

Nataly no lo siguió pues sabía bien que de seguirlo probablemente terminarían queriendo matarse el uno al otro por los caracteres tan necios de ambos. Él no quería hablar y ella no se cansaría de insistir, pero esta vez, sólo por esta vez, cedería. Así que la rubia se detuvo y lo vio andar hasta el final del pasillo, después dio media vuelta y volvió al comedor para seguir revisando los mapas.

Draco cruzó las puertas dobles que daban al patio trasero y se encontró con un desolado panorama. No había ni un centímetro de césped, sólo un par de mesas de piedra seguían en pie, el sol parecía quemar alrededor con sus últimos rayos del día y sus compañeros de viaje se encargaban de matar a los zombis que se acercaban a la malla que rodeaba todo el patio. Más que un patio de escuela parecía un patio de cárcel, aunque no era para sorprenderse, los zombis traían ese ambiente oscuro siempre consigo.

Avanzó hasta el grupo cerca de la malla. La niña Weasley clavaba un cuchillo en la cabeza de un zombie especialmente horrible, sin un brazo, ropa hecha jirones, sangre resbalando de su boca, ojos oscuros y sin vida y una actitud bastante agresiva. Blaise estaba cerca de ella, matando a otro caminante y hablando de algo que la hacía reír. Y Theo terminaba con un par de zombis unos metros lejos de ellos, con su mirada de aburrimiento de siempre. No se molestó en ser silencioso al acercarse así que Nott se percató de su presencia al llegar hasta ellos.

— ¿Ya dejaste de ser tan idiota? —dijo Theo, alejándose de la malla.

Blaise y Ginny voltearon al escuchar la pregunta y ambos se alejaron también del alcance de los zombis para acercarse al rubio. La pelirroja lo miraba con desconfianza. Draco ignoró la mirada de Weasley pues no le sorprendía, había golpeado a su hermano después de todo, pero le dedicó a Nott una mirada dura y molesta. No estaba de humor.

—Vamos, Draco, sabemos que no fuiste el único en soltar golpes así que no eres el único que sabemos es un idiota —dijo Blaise, sonriendo como siempre.

Draco notó a la pelirroja rodar los ojos.

—Ron siempre es un idiota cuando se trata de Hermione —dijo Ginny.

El rubio esperó que dijera algo más, pero no fue así, ella sólo negó con la cabeza ante algún recuerdo decepcionante y se alejó de ellos para seguir con la limpieza de zombis. Draco se preguntó que idiotez había hecho la Comadreja con relación a Granger.

—Ahí lo tienes, no eres el único idiota, así que deja tu mal humor y sigamos matando a estos malditos muertos —dijo Blaise.

—No tengo con qué matarlos —soltó Draco.

Blaise buscó entre sus ropas otro cuchillo, al igual que Theodore, pero ninguno tenía uno extra.

—Hey, Malfoy —llamó Ginny desde su posición, levantando un cuchillo y lanzándolo al rubio.

Draco trató de atraparlo, pero al querer sostenerlo uso la mano herida y el dolor no se hizo esperar, obligándolo a dejar caer el cuchillo y soltar un gruñido. Tomó esa mano con la otra y frunció el rostro tratando de alejar el dolor, al parecer la herida no estaba mejorando.

—Deberías dejar que Luna te revise esa mano —opinó Theo.

—No, estoy bien —dijo Draco y se agachó para levantar el cuchillo, está vez con su mano buena.

Después, ignorando el dolor y a sus amigos, se acercó a la malla para atravesar el cráneo de un zombie y hundir el cuchillo hasta el fondo del podrido cerebro, acabando con la poca vida que le quedaba. Los demás lo imitaron y continuaron con la tarea. Al poco rato, alguien más salió de la escuela y se unió a ellos, Ginny fue la primera en percatarse de su llegada.

— ¡Luna! ¿Cómo está? —preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación, guardando el cuchillo y poniendo atención a lo que la rubia fuera a decir.

Theodore y Blaise también se acercaron, Draco se alejó de la malla, pero no se acercó al grupo, fingiendo desinterés por la castaña; aunque trataba de escuchar la respuesta.

—Igual —dijo Luna, con una tristeza y desesperanza que Draco nunca había visto en ella—. Despertó gritando hace un rato, logré calmarla, pero tuvimos que sedarla para que descansara porque se negaba a quedarse en cama.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué sedarla? ¿Ella había despertado gritando y ellos la habían puesto a dormir de nuevo? ¿Eran tan estúpidos? Cuando ella gritaba él la tranquilizaba para que pudieran seguir adelante, no le importaba que descansara, sólo importaba que saliera de su maldito shock. Molestándose más a cada pensamiento que se formaba en su cabeza, las ganas de destrozar algo también aumentaban, por suerte tenía un par de muertos a su alcance, así que sin pensarlo clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza de uno de ellos y cegado por el enojo, no fue consciente del cambio de mano para sostener el cuchillo. Al momento de atacar al segundo zombie sintió el dolor recorrer su mano y sólo fue capaz de cortar la piel de la cara del monstruo, pero no de acabar con el cerebro. Soltando una maldición dejó caer el arma al suelo y tomó su mano herida.

Los otros interrumpieron su plática, a la cual Draco había dejado de poner atención, y lo miraron. Theodore volvió a insistir en que dejara que Luna lo revisara.

—Estoy bien —repitió el rubio, dejando caer ambas manos a sus lados.

Luna notó una gota de sangre resbalando por el dedo medio de Draco y caer a la seca tierra del patio, así que sin esperar a que él aceptara se acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Draco trató de alejarse.

—Deja de moverte, tu mano está sangrando, la herida podría infectarse y podrías perderla —dijo Luna con voz neutra, como si hablara del clima.

Draco dejó que la rubia lo revisara, lo menos que quería eran perder la mano sólo por ser un cabeza dura. Lovegood deshizo el improvisado vendaje hecho con la bufanda de Granger y él no pudo evitar arrebatarle el pedazo de tela de las manos, no quería que lo tiraran pensando que era basura. La rubia lo miró con curiosidad, después la bufanda y de nuevo a él, Draco le devolvió una mirada aburrida, así que ella siguió revisando.

La herida se veía peor que antes, cruzaba toda la palma de su mano, era de un color rojo oscuro y la carne a su alrededor estaba entre morada y negra, eso no parecía bueno.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te hiciste esto? —preguntó Luna, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Con un árbol —respondió Draco, sintiendo la mirada de la rubia sobre él, igual que los de Nott, los ojos de ella parecían leerle el alma.

Luna ladeó la cabeza a un lado, como si tratara de adivinar cómo se había lastimado en realidad. Al final no dijo nada y sólo dejó caer su mano.

—Ya está infectada, lo mejor será tratarla ahora mismo, ven —dijo la rubia y dio media vuelta para volver al interior de la escuela, más en específico, a la enfermería.

Draco la vio alejarse un par de pasos hasta que decidió hacerle caso y seguirla. Así podría entrar a la enfermería sin que la Comadreja se lo impidiera. Al llegar, como era de esperar, se encontró con la castaña recostada en la cama, justo donde la había dejado, y Weasley sentado junto a la cama, tomando su mano y dándole palabras de aliento. El pómulo del pelirrojo seguía inflamado y un poco morado, pero su nariz no parecía estar rota.

 _"Por desgracia"_ pensó Draco.

Ronald despegó la mirada de Hermione al escuchar la puerta abrirse y le dedicó una triste sonrisa a Luna, pero al ver a Draco dejó de sonreír y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

—Te dije que te quería lejos de Hermione —dijo Ron, con voz amenazante y los puños apretados, acercándose al rubio.

— ¿Crees que me importa lo que tú quieres, Comadreja? —soltó Draco, mirándolo altivo y frunciendo la nariz como si le molestara estar cerca del pelirrojo, que de hecho le molestaba.

Ron dio un paso más hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo y sacarlo del lugar, pero Luna lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Ron, por favor, te pediré que te vayas porque voy a curar la mano de Malfoy y creo que sería incómodo para ambos estar aquí ya que no se agradan —dijo Luna interponiéndose entre ellos.

Ron ni siquiera miró a la rubia, sólo trató de asesinar a Draco con la mirada una vez más y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

—Idiota —murmuró Draco cuando el pelirrojo se fue.

—Algunas veces —dijo Luna buscando entre los cajones alguna anestesia.

—No hablaba de ti, Lovegood —dijo el rubio sin saber bien cómo interpretar la respuesta de la chica.

—Yo si hablaba de ti —soltó Luna, aunque sin tono de burla o mal intención, sólo parecía ser sincera.

Draco no dijo nada, sabía que la rubia era extraña y brutalmente honesta, y que aunque quisiera insultarla por llamarlo idiota a ella no le importaría y mantendría su creencia. Luna acomodó la silla que antes había estado ocupando Weasley y le pidió que se sentara.

—Muerde esto —la rubia le tendió una chaqueta que él sabía era de Granger.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender, mirando de reojo a la inconsciente castaña.

—No hay anestesia, pero esto dolerá —explicó Luna, limpiando una aguja con lo que parecía ser alcohol.

Draco tomó la chaqueta y la acercó a su rostro, el extraño aroma natural de Granger estaba impregnado en la prenda, así que de golpe sintió la vainilla llenar sus fosas nasales. Vainilla más algo salado.

—No creo que a Granger le guste saber que arruiné su chaqueta —dijo el rubio, dejando la prenda sobre la cama, junto a su dueña.

—Es eso o esto —dijo Luna, mostrándole un sucio trozo de madera que había levantado del piso.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos viendo la treta de la rubia.

—Nada, lo soportaré —aseguró él.

—Como quieras —Luna se encogió de hombros y tomó su mano.

Sin avisar comenzó a limpiar la herida con alcohol y Draco no pudo evitar soltar un grave gruñido y alejar su mano.

—Dije que dolería —recordó Luna.

De mala gana, Draco volvió a tomar la chaqueta de la cama y se la llevó a la boca. Después asintió, dando a entender que podía continuar.

Luna volvió a tomar su mano y terminó de limpiar con un poco más de alcohol. El ardor era más doloroso de lo que imaginaba, pero seguramente se debía al tiempo que había dejado la herida sin tratar y sin limpiar, así que, aunque quisiera fingir soportarlo, cuando se dio cuenta, la quijada le dolía por morder tan fuerte la chaqueta en su boca. El ardor se detuvo un segundo, sólo para dar paso a la sensación de que su piel latía; esperaba que su mano se adormeciera lo suficiente por el dolor para no sentir del todo la sutura.

Cuando Luna volvió a acercarse con la aguja lista para coser, él ya tenía la mano estirada hacia ella. De nuevo, sin avisar, la rubia insertó la aguja en su piel y Draco mordió con fuerza. Un par de puntadas después, su sensación de dolor parecía haber desaparecido y sólo sentía un aroma a vainilla rodeándolo. Vainilla. Granger.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la castaña dormida en la cama y se perdió analizando su rostro intranquilo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su piel cubierta con una perlada capa de sudor. Algo estaba mal, y conociendo sus despertares agresivos cuando estaba en estado de shock, probablemente su sueño no era del todo bueno. Ya sin la necesidad de soportar el dolor, se quitó la chaqueta de la boca.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Draco, sin fingir indiferencia o desinterés como antes, la pregunta había salido sola de sus labios.

Luna levantó la mirada hacia él sin detener su trabajo y comprendió la pregunta al ver a donde se dirigían sus ojos.

—Igual, seguramente despertará pronto, cuando pase el efecto del calmante, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará en shock —respondió la rubia, casi terminando de coser.

— ¿Es cierto que estuvo así por semanas la última vez? —preguntó Draco, sin despegar los ojos de la castaña.

—Sí.

Debía decirlo. Debía contarle que Granger había tardado sólo unos días en salir de ese estado antes. Pero si lo contaba le preguntaría sobre todo lo ocurrido en el bosque para averiguar qué la había empujado lejos del shock en su cabeza. Qué la había sacado del shock. ¿Qué la había sacado? ¿Qué?

La mirada gris del rubio se había apartado de Granger, pero ahora divagaba por todo el lugar mientras buscaba la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Granger había reaccionado?

El recuerdo volvió a su mente poco a poco, algo difuso debido a la adrenalina y acción que había tenido en ese momento. Era de noche, había una fogata, Granger dormía, escuchaba un ruido, se adentraba al bosque y luego… Luego las cosas eran borrosas, corrió, peleó contra un zombie y Granger le dio un pañuelo para limpiar su cara, el mismo que él le había puesto en su mano herida.

De nuevo volvió la vista a Hermione, pero esta vez a su mano. El pañuelo se había ido y había sido reemplazado por una venda.

Ya lo tenía, en ese momento estaba la razón de su reaccionar. No se había desmayado como la última vez que usó armas de fuego, no había huido durante el ataque del zombie, había vuelto a hablar, a hablarle, a él. A él. Él. ¿Él?

— ¿Por mí? —preguntó en voz no lo suficientemente baja, pues justo en ese momento Luna terminó y lo escuchó claramente.

— ¿Por ti qué? —preguntó la rubia, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Nada.

Luna lo miró con sus azules y curiosos ojos muy abiertos, de nuevo le recordó el escrutinio de Nott cuando sabía que le ocultaba algo. Ya suficiente tenía con su amigo para soportar también que Lovegood parecía ver a través de su máscara de indiferencia.

Finalmente, Luna cortó el hilo sobrante y limpió su mano con alcohol una última vez antes de cubrirla con una venda limpia.

—Listo —anunció la rubia.

Draco se levantó y tomó la bufanda de Granger del suelo, estaba llena de sangre, pero algo le decía que debía tenerla hasta que pudiera devolvérsela. Miró a la castaña de nuevo, seguía con ese aspecto intranquilo.

—Si sabes algo sobre Hermione tal vez pueda ayudarnos —dijo Luna.

Y por un instante, Draco creyó que sí le había leído la mente o algo así. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió pero se detuvo antes de salir. Volteó y miró a Luna revisar a Hermione, debía decirlo, algo se retorcía en su interior como forzándolo a hablar.

—Despertará —fue lo único que salió de su boca—, y seguro estará bien.

Luna lo miró de nuevo con esa intensa curiosidad y él supo que era momento de salir de ahí antes de que esa bruja loca resultará aún tener magia y le leyera la mente. Un último vistazo a Granger, a su aromatizada chaqueta, a su ensangrentado pañuelo a los pies de su cama… Y supo que volvería esa noche para hacerla despertar y salir de su estúpido shock.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Tenía que salir. No podía seguir ahí. Cruzó el lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y alargó el brazo hacia la resplandeciente luz al fondo de la oscuridad. La alcanzaría. Sólo un poco más._

 _El piso bajo sus pies se esfumó, pero la luz la absorbió justo a tiempo, llevándola lejos de ese inquietante lugar._

 _Una voz extraña y desconocida se escuchaba al fondo de todo, no entendía lo que decía, pero algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que era importante, que debía escuchar con atención y recordarlo. Sin embargo, olvidó la voz cuando una imagen comenzó a materializarse frente a ella. Los colores blanco y gris se mezclaban entre ellos formando poco a poco lo que parecía ser un rostro, pero antes de que consiguiera ver de quien se trataba, el lienzo se desmoronó y muchas imágenes pasaron rápidamente ante sus ojos sin que fuera capaz de identificar ninguna a la perfección._

 _Sólo uno que otro elemento fue retenido por su vista. Un rayo verde, un líquido azul, un mago maduro que no conocía de nada, un edificio que le parecía vagamente familiar, una línea de runas que no pudo identificar y unos brillantes ojos grisáceos que reconoció de inmediato. Las imágenes se detuvieron al centrarse en los ojos y en lo que pareció una eternidad, pero fue sólo un segundo, la voz masculina gritándole resonó por todos lados._

 _La luz se desvaneció, todo se volvió rojo pero oscuro. El brillo en esas pupilas grises desapareció y parecía que una tormenta en el centro del mar se desataba dentro de ellos. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y su mirada no podía apartarse de los ojos grises. Un grito agudo rompió el silencio y sus tímpanos también, o eso creyó pues el sonido se clavó en lo más profundo de su mente. Se tapó los oídos tratando de silenciar el grito, pero sólo sintió algo húmedo manchando su rostro, separó las manos de inmediato y se dejó caer al suelo conteniendo la respiración al ver la sangre resbalando entre sus dedos, sangre que sabía no era suya._

 _Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero ella no hacía nada por detenerlas, tenía que dejarlas salir, debía llorar y sufrir por lo que había hecho. No había sido lo correcto, debió buscar otra solución. El rostro delgado de esa mujer apareció en su regazo, la sangre brotaba de su boca y al bajar la mirada vio que la mancha roja en su blusa se extendía rápidamente. Lo sentía tanto, no quería que eso pasara, todo tenía que salir diferente. Levantó la mirada y la misma mujer estaba de pie frente a ella, sus ojos sin vida y su boca cubierta de sangre la obligaron a levantarse y caminar lento hacia atrás, pero la mujer la reconoció y corrió directo a ella, con los brazos extendidos queriendo atraparla. La castaña se alejó corriendo, mirando atrás constantemente, esperando que la zombie desapareciera. Distraída y asustada no reparó en el acantilado al que se acercaba más y más a cada paso, cayó a la profunda oscuridad gritando tan fuerte que sus garganta dolía, pero ningún sonido abandonó su boca, nadie la escucharía caer, nadie la vería morir, nadie encontraría su cuerpo, nadie le daría misericordia y terminaría convertida en una de esas cosas._

 _Un gruñido en la oscuridad la puso alerta y la vio de nuevo, ahí, frente a ella._

— _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —dijo entre sollozos, con lágrimas incontrolables brotando de sus ojos—. Lo siento, mamá, en verdad lo siento._

 _La zombie se lanzó contra ella con la boca abierta lista para morderla y convertirla en una de ellos. Su madre ya no estaba ahí._

Despertó de golpe, gritando al sentir los dientes clavándose en su cuello. Sus manos y piernas se movían tratando de quitarse al caminante de encima, un caminante inexistente. Sintió que alguien la sostenía, evitando que siguiera retorciéndose. Su respiración era acelerada, pero ésta se detuvo al reconocer unos ojos grises entre la oscuridad del cuarto. Volvió a respirar al ver que el vacío en aquellos ojos se había ido y un brillo de preocupación ocupaba su lugar. Esa era la luz grisácea que la había ayudado a salir de su shock la última vez. Y algo en su interior le decía que sería lo que le ayudaría a salir de ahora en adelante.

—Granger, estoy aquí —dijo Draco, sin cortar el contacto visual ni soltarla—, estoy contigo, manteniéndote cuerda, ¿recuerdas?

Ella no dijo nada, pero su respiración ya era más tranquila y su forcejeo se había detenido por completo. Sus miradas seguían conectadas, ninguno decía nada, era como si esa mirada bastara para entender todo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un sorprendido y confundido Harry, quien estaba ahí para cuidar a Hermione hasta el turno de Ginny a la mañana siguiente.

Draco se alejó de Hermione lentamente, esperando el bombardeo de preguntas y reclamos por parte de Potter, pero eso nunca llegó. La castaña no dejó de ver a Draco en ningún momento y Harry se percató de ello. El rubio tomó un par de pastillas para dormir de una caja que vio por casualidad y se las mostró al ojiverde, dando a entender que estaba ahí por eso. Harry frunció el ceño no muy convencido.

—Duele —dijo Draco, levantando su mano herida.

Harry sólo asintió y entró al lugar directo a Hermione. El rubio se dirigió a la puerta y miró una última vez a Granger antes de irse. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero él supo que esa era una buena señal.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Supo desde el momento en que entró al salón que terminaría saliendo molesto de esa estúpida reunión, porque siempre que la Comadreja estaba cerca ambos terminaban con ganas de matar al otro. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Esta vez no sólo se molestó con Wealsey, también con su hermana, con Lovegood y con el tal Neal. Porque todos ellos eran unos idiotas, unos completos idiotas.

—No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo —dijo Nataly, no convencida con la decisión de los otros.

—Creí que Granger era fuerte, seguro resistirá aunque partamos hoy —dijo Nott, sentado junto a Blaise y Draco.

El rubio no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que había durado la reunión, porque a él no le importaba el tiempo perdido, él creía que debían seguir el viaje pues sólo así Granger terminaría de reaccionar, porque no era una niña pequeña o una muñeca de vidrio, era fuerte, podía salir del shock si la dejaban salir de ese maldito cuarto.

—Aún no está bien, debe descansar al menos otro día —dijo Ginny, que recién había vuelto de su turno de cuidar a la castaña esa mañana.

—Creo que Nott tiene razón —dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Harry—. Hermione es fuerte, seguro mejorará si salimos hoy y se distrae en otra cosa durante el viaje.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, las opiniones estaban divididas. Los Weasley, Luna y Neal aseguraban que lo mejor era esperar; Nataly, Nott, Zabini y Harry creían que era momento de seguir. Cuando todos parecieron hacer las cuentas, uno a uno miró a Draco. Él frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad dejarían la decisión en sus manos?

—No podemos irnos, no aún, ella no está bien, es inestable y no puede andar por este mundo de esa forma, es peligroso —sentenció Ronald, no queriendo que Draco opinara.

Pero eso sólo hizo molestar más al rubio, que se había contenido de decir algo. Unos querían irse por el tiempo, otros querían quedarse por la salud de Granger, estaba seguro de que Potter quería irse porque también sabía que la castaña no mejoraría si no enfrentaba sus miedos y él, él quería irse porque sabía que Granger estaría bien allá afuera, con él estando cerca y mirándola directo a los ojos hasta que el miedo en su mirada desapareciera.

—Ella estará mejor fuera de aquí —dijo Draco sin mirar a nadie en específico—, tenerla encerrada en un cuarto hará las cosas peores.

—Tú no tienes derecho a opinar sobre esto, Malfoy, fuiste tú quien la dejó así —recriminó el pelirrojo.

Y de nuevo, esa punzada de culpa se instaló en el pecho del rubio, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe y mirar a Weasley con ganas de esta vez sí romperle la nariz.

—Tal vez la dejé así, pero soy el único que puede sacarla de eso —aseguró Draco.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Ronald, dando un paso hacia él.

— ¡Que ya la saqué de su shock una vez! —soltó sin pensarlo, sólo queriendo que la Comadreja supiera que él sí había hecho algo por ella.

La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del pelirrojo fue la misma que se instaló en todos los demás. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, se molestó, se molestó porque esos idiotas eran unos idiotas que lo habían llevado a soltar información que no quería.

Sin esperar a las preguntas que seguro querrían hacerle, Draco salió rápidamente del lugar. Se alejó por el pasillo sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en específico. Pero no dio más de cinco pasos cuando escuchó un agudo y aterrorizado grito femenino que reconoció al instante. En menos de lo que su cerebro se creó el peor escenario respecto a la castaña, Draco abrió la puerta de la enfermería encontrándose con la chica hecha un ovillo, sentada con las piernas pegadas a su pecho mientras las abrazaba y se mecía de atrás hacia delante con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a la cama, era una vista bastante impactante teniendo en cuenta la Granger que él había conocido toda su vida.

Hermione Granger era la fuerte, la valiente, la testaruda sabelotodo de Gryffindor, esa mujer cubierta de sudor con los ojos llenos de pánico y el labio inferior temblando no era ella, no era la Granger que él conocía, no era una Granger que supiera como tratar. Y por eso debía traerla de vuelta, por eso debía ayudarla a salir de ese deplorable estado en el cual él mismo la había llevado días atrás.

Con un par de lentos y silenciosos pasos se acercó hasta la cama, sin despegar la vista de la castaña, tratando de conectar sus miradas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alargó su mano para tocarla, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto pues no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea; en el bosque ella había tenido problemas, despertaba gritando, sí, pero no recordaba que terminara tan paralizada y perdida después de alguna de sus pesadillas. Dejó caer su mano sin atreverse a tocarla, no queriendo asustarla.

—Granger —llamó Draco en voz muy baja, casi parecía un susurro.

La chica no reaccionó, parecía no notar su presencia. Su cuerpo seguía temblando y meciéndose, mientras parecía murmurar algo inentendible para el rubio. Draco se acercó un poco más tratando de escuchar mejor lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, pero sólo captó la palabra " _perdón_ " repetida varias veces.

¿Perdón? ¿A quién le pedía perdón?

Antes de que pudiera hacerse más preguntas, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a todo el grupo con la preocupación plasmada en sus rostros, también habían escuchado el grito de Hermione.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó Ron al ver a Draco tan cerca de la castaña— ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Malfoy? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —tiró de la chaqueta del rubio, alejándolo de Hermione.

Entonces se armó un caos. Ronald tomó a Draco por el cuello, lanzándolo contra la pared y mirándolo amenazante. Harry trató de calmar a Ron, pero el pelirrojo no escuchó y golpeó a Draco de nuevo contra la pared. Draco no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces así que se quitó a Ronald de encima de un empujón y si no fuera porque Harry y Theo los detuvieron hubieran comenzado una nueva pelea. Mientras tanto, Ginny y Luna se habían acercado a revisar a Hermione quien seguía igual, sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Blaise, Neal y Nataly se mantenían en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Por tu culpa ella está así! —gritaba Ron, forcejeando por soltarse de Harry, quien tenía problemas deteniéndolo teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo era más grande que él.

— ¡Y por tu maldita impulsividad se pondrá peor! ¡Todo este ruido y desastre no la ayuda a mejorar! —replicó Draco, aunque sin buscar soltarse de Nott— Tú no la ayudas a mejorar, sólo gritas y golpeas porque eres un salvaje inútil que sólo sabe resolver las cosas con ataque físico, eres tan idiota que no eres capaz de formular una respuesta para una discusión y te vas directo a los golpes.

Y claro, Ronald logró soltarse de Harry y fue directo contra el rubio, pero él lo vio venir y al no ser detenido por Nott logró esquivar el golpe a tiempo. Draco quiso devolver la intención de atacar, así que lanzó su puño a la cara del pelirrojo, pero Ron lo detuvo y éste asestó un golpe en su costado, cortándole el aire. Sin embargo, Malfoy no se permitió parar y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo arrojó al suelo.

Harry corrió a auxiliar a Ron que sangraba de la boca y la nariz, Theo y Blaise corrieron a detener a Draco. Un fuerte portazo se escuchó en la habitación. Hermione había corrido a encerrarse en el baño.

— ¡Suéltenme! —ordenaba Draco, queriendo zafarse del agarre de sus amigos, mirando algo desesperado la puerta tras la cual Granger se había escondido.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —dijo Theo, mirando a Luna revisar el rostro de Weasley.

— ¡Tengo que sacar a Granger de ahí! —gritó el rubio y al percatarse de la mirada de Nott, añadió:— La Comadreja me tiene sin cuidado.

Blaise y Theo se miraron y lo dejaron libre. Ignorando a todos, Draco se acercó a la puerta.

—Granger —la llamó—, Granger, tienes que salir de ahí —su voz era calmada, incluso parecía cansada, Nott y Zabini lo miraban extrañados—, no puedes seguir así, perdida…, sin ser tú, sin ser quien eres en verdad —aunque su voz era tranquila, era lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo escucharan.

Y todos estaban sorprendidos.

Pero Hermione no salió del baño, Draco la escuchó sollozar y quiso tener algo con que derribar la maldita puerta para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y obligarla a mirarlo hasta que los fantasmas de su trauma se fueran. Porque no podía seguir así, porque ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y tenían una misión que cumplir, tenían algo que recuperar. Y al pensar en eso se desesperó y comenzó a golpear la puerta, se desesperó porque Granger no podía ser débil, golpe, porque ser débil te llevaría por un oscuro camino del que te arrepentirías toda tu vida, golpe, porque de haber sido más fuertes tal vez sus padres no se habrían suicidado, golpe, tal vez sus amigos no habrían muerto, golpe, tal vez Pansy se habría salvado, golpe, tal vez la habría salvado. Golpe, golpe, golpe.

Ron se paró dispuesto a alejar a Draco de la puerta, pero Ginny y Luna lo detuvieron.

Tal vez, de haber sido más fuerte, la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo no estaría ahí recordándole todas las malas decisiones que había tomado. Golpe, golpe, golpe. Esa marca maldita que ya no sólo le recordaba los tiempos de guerra, sino también los tiempos recientes, con su sangre y muerte, con su miedo y advertencia, con su vacío y soledad interior. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la fría puerta, mientras seguía golpeándola.

— ¡Granger, estoy aquí, estoy contigo! —gritó, queriendo que ella lo escuchara claramente—. Tienes que salir de ese jodido baño y de ese jodido shock porque tenemos que resolver esa maldita profecía, ¿recuerdas?

Los sollozos se habían detenido y escuchó pasos del otro lado. Hermione se había levantado de su lugar en el suelo y miraba la puerta, centrándose en la voz de Draco para alejar la nubla de su mente.

—Tú y yo, Granger —dijo Draco, pero esta vez en voz muy baja, esperando que sólo ella lo escuchara.

Segundo después, la puerta se abrió y Hermione salió, sin temblar. Miró a Draco directo a los ojos, sólo faltaba esa luz grisácea para que la oscuridad de sus recuerdos se disipara por completo.

—Juntos —completó Hermione, en un murmuro que sólo él escuchó.

Draco sacó un pañuelo limpio de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a Hermione, ella lo tomó y vio sus iniciales en la esquina, después miró a Draco queriendo decir gracias, pero nada salió de su boca, a pesar de eso él pareció entender porque dio un casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ginny creyó que era momento de romper ese momento tan extraño e hizo salir a todos con el pretexto de que Luna debía revisar a Hermione. Ninguno se opuso pues estaban bastante confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar y no fueron capaces de pensar en replicar. Draco también dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir miró de nuevo a Hermione y una chispa, esa chispa que él antes había creído sentir al mirarla, nació en el pecho de ambos, aunque ninguno fue consciente, o ninguno quiso serlo. Pero esa chispa era importante, había nacido en su pecho, tal vez en su corazón, tal vez en su alma, tal vez de dónde provenía su magia.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Soy una mala persona, lo sé, porque dije que actualizaría en junio y pues ya ven, ya es agosto; pero no me odien tanto, porque ya les traje nuevo capítulo. Como pueden ver, la relación entre Draco y Hermione se está dando ya, siendo sincera no era algo que tuviera planeado, o sea, tengo la historia ya en mi cabeza, los sucesos importantes e incluso el final, pero quiero que la relación se vaya dando como me vaya saliendo conforme escribo, así que les aviso que no esperen besos y amor aún, pues estos dos tienen algunos intensos problemas en sus cabecitas que deben solucionar primero (ya vimos que Hermione tiene más traumas de lo que parece).**

 **En fin, no hago más rollo. Gracias a** _ **Rosy Fdz**_ **,** _ **SALESIA**_ **(me encantan tus reviews tan largos, pero sólo responderé una de tus preguntas: las criaturas mágicas siguen existiendo, pero ellos ya no pueden verlas, el virus sólo afectó a los seres humanos por… ciertas razones),** _ **catrina12, Malala black, Sally Elizabeth HR, flopymoon, jacque-kari**_ **(tus palabras siguen sonrojándome, jeje),** _ **FernyInuBellamy**_ **(oye, gracias, una sólo hace el intento de hacer las cosas bonitas) y** _ **Zhallytha**_ **por sus comentarios, y también a quienes dieron fav y follow.**

 **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

 **Yiriz**

PD: Subí una nueva historia (porque ya saben, a nosotros los fickers nos gusta hacernos la vida imposible), también es dramione y está basada en la pelicula _"Life as we know it"_ ("Bajo el mismo techo" en Hispanoamérica), así que los invito a leerla. Recién subí el prólogo, pero espero actualizar la semana que viene, eso sí, los capítulos serán más cortos. Se llama "Custodia compartida" y pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.

PD2: ¿Por qué siempre actualizo después de media noche? D:


End file.
